The day the worlds collided
by Lilisu
Summary: SuperWhoLock. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à quitter l'Ecosse, Sam et Dean trouvent un cadavre en armure, chose suffisamment bizarre pour qu'ils mènent l'enquête, persuadés d'avoir affaire à un monstre. Sauf que bien sûr, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, surtout quand un détective blasé et un Seigneur du Temps survolté débarquent... (T pour le langage de Dean)
1. Weekend at Bobby's

_Bonjour, chers lecteurs ^^_

_J'innove ! C'est ma première fic sur Doctor Who et sur Supernatural (j'espère que je ne me gourerai pas, avec trois univers, c'est délicat ^^')_

_**Si vous ne connaissez que deux univers sur trois, ou même moins**__, pas de panique ! Je vais ajouter un glossaire à la fin de chaque chapitre avec les termes techniques et certains personnages ^^ Ce sera plus clair comme ça. Et même si vous connaissez les trois univers, rien ne vous empêche d'aller y jeter un œil pour me dire si j'ai écrit des conneries ou si j'ai oublié un détail important :)_

_**Au niveau temporel**__, vaut mieux avoir vu le début de la saison 6 de Supernatural (voire la saison 12, il y a un spoil mineur à venir), la saison 1 de Sherlock (on est juste après la scène de la piscine) et la saison 6 de Doctor Who. Pour Doctor Who, on se situe juste avant _l'Asile des Daleks_._

_Bref, bonne lecture et bon amusement ! ^^_

* * *

**Prologue : Weekend at Bobby's **

_Écosse, octobre 2010_

Sam Winchester tapait du pied avec impatience sur la motte de terre qu'il venait de retourner et resserra sa veste en sentant un courant d'air froid lui congeler toute la face avant. Il se trouvait avec son frère aîné au cimetière de Canisbay, dans les Highlands, et il avait la sale impression d'avoir été téléporté en Alaska pendant les vacances de Noël. Ils auraient pu être en train de bronzer au bord d'une route dans le Kansas, mais c'était _tellement _plus _drôle_ de se les geler chez les Britanniques !

Dean, qui s'éclatait à shooter dans une côte humaine à un mètre de lui, attendait un coup de fil de leur ami Bobby. Ce dernier avait récemment accepté de prêter son âme à un démon nommé Crowley pour empêcher Lucifer de déclencher l'Apocalypse, mais le sale enfoiré avait depuis décidé de les doubler en gardant le prix de la transaction, brisant ainsi leur accord. Bobby, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire sans rien dire, s'était donc mis en tête de faire chanter le désormais roi de l'Enfer pour récupérer son bien.

Pour ce faire, le vieux chasseur de monstres avait prouvé la véracité d'une légende arguant qu'on pouvait tuer un démon en brûlant son corps humain en testant la chose sur une démone, dont le cadavre empestait encore dans le sous-sol de Bobby. Effectivement, les démons fonctionnaient comme les fantômes, vu qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'âmes humaines perverties par un trop long séjour en Enfer. Du coup, un peu d'essence, une allumette, et le tour était joué.

Après quoi, Bobby s'était servi du nom humain de Crowley pour trouver le lieu de sépulture de l'enfoiré et y envoyer les frères Winchester, qui feraient donc office de bourreaux si le démon refusait de s'exécuter.

Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à regagner leur voiture de location pour profiter du chauffage, le téléphone de son frère se manifesta, signe que Bobby avait commencé à renégocier son contrat.

\- Salut Crowley, répondit Dean de son ton le plus léger.

Il discuta un peu avec le démon sur haut-parleur, amenant lentement mais sûrement le fait que oui, ils étaient en Écosse et que non, Crowley ne s'en tirerait pas avec une pirouette, cette fois.

\- On est sur ta terre natale, c'est chouette ici, badina Dean. Tu portais réellement une jupe ?

\- Un kilt, corrigea Crowley depuis l'autre côté du monde. J'ai toujours eu de jolies cuisses. On joue à quoi ?

\- Aux osselets, répondit l'aîné des Winchester en jetant un œil au squelette humain éparpillé à ses pieds. On vient de déterrer tes ossements.

Sam entendit Crowley discuter avec Bobby, et il lui sembla que le démon essayait de bluffer, mais Dean prit un malin plaisir à ouvrir et fermer son briquet, forçant le Roi de l'Enfer à abdiquer. La conversation se termina de façon abrupte et une voix rauque et familière s'éleva dans le dos des deux frères, qui se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement :

\- Je crois que ceci est à moi.

Crowley était là, en personne, vêtu de son éternel trench noir et son crâne toujours aussi dégarni. Il les fusilla du regard en s'approchant de son propre cadavre, mais Dean ne baissa pas son briquet pour autant.

\- Tout bien considéré, je me demande si je ne vais pas faire un petit feu de joie avec tes restes, menaça le chasseur, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le sale coup de leur soi-disant allié anti-Lucifer.

Les yeux du démon lancèrent des éclairs, et Sam s'avança à son tour, désireux d'éviter un nouveau combat, surtout qu'il avait de plus en plus froid. Il referma une main sur celle de son frère, éteignant le briquet, et considéra calmement leur ennemi :

\- Dean. C'est une raclure, mais un accord est un accord.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, imbécile, cracha Crowley en les dépassant pour empiler ses ossements dans un sac de médecin avec une nouvelle insulte à l'attention de Sam. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'ai un Enfer à faire tourner.

Le démon s'écarta et disparut sans bruit, mais au moins, l'âme de Bobby était revenue à son propriétaire, pensa Sam.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière, mais il fut retenu par un éclat de rire de son frère, qui sortait quelque chose de l'intérieur de son manteau. C'était un… fémur humain ?

\- Je parie qu'il l'a pas vue venir, celle-là, s'esclaffa le plus vieux d'entre eux.

_Mais pas le plus mature_, soupira Sam intérieurement.

Les Winchester victorieux sortirent du cimetière et, tandis que le cadet contemplait le vieux manoir sur la lande, l'aîné dressait l'oreille.

\- T'as pas entendu une sirène ?

Sam haussa les épaules et suivit son frère jusqu'à l'arrière du cimetière, où ils découvrirent un ruban de police et un groupe d'enquêteurs en train de prendre des photos de ce qui ressemblait à une scène de crime. Avantagé par sa grande taille, Sam n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir le cadavre, qui semblait enfermé dans un genre d'armure argentée qui le couvrait des pieds aux épaules. Le casque gisait un peu plus loin et présentait deux trous bordés de larmes noires, sûrement doublés d'une lentille sombre.

\- Un cadavre en armure, fit platement le géant. C'est original.

\- Ça pourrait être une armure maudite qui tue tous ceux qui la portent, supposa Dean.

\- Je ne vois pas de blessure mortelle en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'en pense que c'est une affaire pour nous, s'exclama Dean, satisfait de repousser à plus tard le moment de prendre l'avion pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis.

Sam, pas dupe, leva les yeux au ciel et partit chercher leurs costumes de faux agents du FBI dans le coffre de la voiture.

* * *

\- Agent Jackson, et voici l'agent McCartney, annonça Dean avec un sourire qui se voulait professionnel à la femme flic qui contrôlait les allées et venues sur la scène de crime.

La blonde plissa les yeux devant leurs faux badges, puis haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Que viennent faire deux agents du FBI dans les Highlands ? demanda-t-elle judicieusement.

Dean, habitué aux mensonges et à la drague éhontée, prit une pose de bad boy en s'appuyant sur une voiture de police pour impressionner l'Écossaise, qui ne réagit même pas.

\- Nous étions en vacances dans le coin, mon collègue et moi, et nous avons appris ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre type. On n'a pas pu résister.

Voyant la méfiance s'installer sur le visage de la policière, Sam intervint :

\- Notre bureau nous encourage à collaborer avec les polices locales, donc si vous avez besoin de notre aide, nous pouvons vous donner un coup de main en tant que… consultants, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait avenant.

L'agente soupira devant la bouille de chien mouillé de Sam, puis les laissa passer sous le cordon de police. Aussitôt, les deux hommes s'accroupirent près du corps, qui n'avait pas l'air très frais.

\- Pas de sang par terre, fit remarquer Sam. Il n'y a pas de trace de lutte et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on l'a traîné jusqu'ici.

\- Quoi ? Ce type est juste venu mourir ici ? s'étonna Dean, les yeux ronds. Enfin, si c'est un objet maudit, il a pu forcer ce pauvre gars à venir ici et il l'a… je ne sais pas, peut-être étranglé ? (il se pencha pour examiner le cou de la victime et se rembrunit) Bon, peut-être qu'il a été pressé à mort par ce costume alors…

\- Ce qui me dérange, fit Sam, c'est que ce n'est ni un costume de Carnaval, ni une armure médiévale. On dirait plus un robot à la _Star Wars_.

\- Je te garantis qu'il n'y a aucune mocheté de ce genre dans _Star Wars_, grimaça Dean. Je vais parler au légiste. Appelle Bobby pour le prévenir qu'on aura du retard.

Sam haussa les épaules et examina les alentours avec attention. Il trouva des traces de pas dans la boue et découvrit qu'elles correspondaient aux bottes de l'armure. Perplexe, il demanda à un policier s'il y avait un magasin de déguisements ou des collectionneurs d'armures dans le coin, mais il n'obtint rien d'autre qu'une moue incertaine.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Sam ne savait absolument pas à quoi ils avaient affaire. Le géant soupira et s'aperçut qu'une épaisse nappe de brouillard se déposait sur la lande et une partie de la route, et il resserra son veston autour de lui, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

* * *

_Londres, dans un appartement glauque, le même soir._

\- Je m'ennuiiiiiiie ! s'écria Sherlock Holmes en sortant de la salle de bain avec son trench coat bleu foncé.

Qu'avait-il fait là-dedans pendant deux heures avec son manteau sur le dos, John n'en savait rien. Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé à son colocataire et ami et soupira longuement.

\- Tu viens juste de résoudre une affaire, Sherlock. Tu peux bien attendre jusqu'à demain matin pour en trouver une nouvelle, non ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas. _La Blonde tachetée_, fit le détective avec mépris. Tu n'as pas plus idiot, comme titre d'article ? Et puis tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mon cerveau se meurt quand il ne travaille pas, et pour qu'il s'active j'ai besoin d'_action_ !

\- D'une, je ne suis pas encore sûr pour le titre et je ne compte pas l'écrire maintenant de toute manière. Ensuite… he bien, j'avais prévu de sortir ce soir, donc tu n'as qu'à jouer à _Cluedo_ avec Mrs Hudson, voilà !

\- Ce jeu est stupide, décréta Sherlock en s'avachissant dans son canapé, tournant le dos au reste de la pièce.

_Tiens, il boude_, songea John, désabusé.

Le médecin passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux châtain et fit une croix mentale sur sa soirée. Il attrapa son ordinateur portable et consulta les faits divers bizarres à Londres, puis dans tout le pays.

\- Un homme a atterri aux urgences et assure avoir vu des extraterrestres dans son jardin, lut-il à voix haute. Une femme retrouvée morte dans la Tamise, mais elle n'a pas d'eau dans les poumons… Un homme portant une armure étrange retrouvé mort en Ecosse, la cause de a mort n'a pas encore pu être déterminée, ils essayent encore de lui retirer son costume… Une vieille dame…

\- Là ! s'exclama Sherlock en bondissant de son canapé comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

\- Laquelle ? La Tamise ou les aliens ? ironisa Watson tandis que Sherlock s'approchait de lui à grands pas vifs.

\- L'homme en armure. Que dit l'article ?

\- Attends… fit John en cliquant sur le lien. Ils l'ont trouvé aux abords d'un cimetière à Canisbay, dans les Highlands, et il n'y a pas de signes de lutte. Ils ont identifié le cadavre, il s'agit de Michael McDonald. Il était porté disparu depuis trois jours… c'est tout ce qu'on sait pour l'instant. On ne sait pas d'où vient l'armure, mais en tout cas elle a l'air intacte, donc il n'a pas pu être poignardé ou abattu par balle, déduisit-il rapidement en examinant les photos du costume métallique. A moins qu'on ne lui ait enfilé l'armure par après.

\- Quel métal a été utilisé ?

\- Ce n'est pas indiqué, je crois qu'ils ont d'autres trucs à gérer que l'armure, Sherlock.

\- Ils se trompent, comme toujours, éclata Sherlock en envoyant voler un plaid. L'armure est certainement - non, _c'est _un indice majeur, c'est peut-être même la cause de la mort !

\- Tu penses à un costume piégé ? Une soirée qui a mal tourné ?

\- Possible. Elle pourrait avoir été enduite d'un poison puissant… ou l'armure pourrait _être_ le poison ! Imagine, un métal couvert d'un enduit spécial qui se dissout à 36°C et qui tue par simple contact… Ou alors, une armure qui agit comme une Vierge de fer… mais non, il n'y a pas de sang. Oh, c'est brillant, il faut qu'on aille voir ça, John !

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est une affaire toute bête, rétorqua John. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de traverser le pays ! Et si c'est trop simple, tu vas être imbuvable pendant des jours…

\- C'est décidé, John, nous y allons ! Nous prendrons le train dès demain, aux aurores. Réserve des tickets, il ne faut pas manquer ça ! Je veux absolument rencontrer celui qui a conçu cette armure !

Watson plissa les yeux et se résigna à acheter des billets de train, mais il ne put toutefois retenir une remarque acide :

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de t'enthousiasmer comme ça quand on sera sur la scène de crime, ce serait bien.

Mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était trop occupé à entasser ses affaires dans une valise.

* * *

_Terre, Royaume-Uni, septembre 2012._

Amelia Pond faisait ses comptes sur la table de sa cuisine, concentrée sur les calculs comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils avaient dépensé beaucoup d'argent en poisson, le mois dernier. Mais bon, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle espérait toujours voir débarquer son ami "imaginaire" pour une soirée mythique à base de bâtons de poisson et de crème anglaise. Au début, le mélange était spécial, voire peu ragoûtant, mais plus ça allait, plus on aimait. Rory, son mari, avait à peine tiqué quand ils avaient mangé ça un soir devant la télévision. Le pauvre, il avait l'habitude des bizarreries, maintenant.

Elle referma son carnet plein de chiffres et se leva pour se servir une limonade quand un bruit ronflant et répétitif la figea sur place, tandis qu'un énorme sourire se dessinait sur son visage. La jeune femme courut à la fenêtre, ses longs cheveux roux volant dans son sillage, et faillit trébucher en soulevant le rideau. Là, de l'autre côté de la rue, une cabine téléphonique bleue venait de sortir du néant par à-coups avant de s'ouvrir sur un grand type maigre habillé comme au siècle dernier.

Folle de joie, Amy se rua vers la porte d'entrée pour rallier le trottoir humide tandis que l'homme agitait la main dans sa direction avec un sourire de gamin.

\- Holà, Pond !

\- Docteur ! s'exclama-t-elle, survoltée, tout en lui sautant dessus pour l'engloutir dans une étreinte de maman ourse. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici ?

\- He bien, j'étais sur Poosh quand je me suis dit "Tiens, et si j'allais à Hawaii avec les Pond ?" et me voilà ! Appelle ton maillot et enfile ton mari, Amy, je vous emmène à la _playa_ !

Amy fit la moue, mal à l'aise.

\- Rory est à l'hôpital pour le boulot, en ce moment.

\- Le boulot ? Quel boulot ? demanda le Docteur en grimaçant, dégoûté par ce simple mot.

\- Il est infirmier, vous vous souvenez ? rappela patiemment Amy en s'appuyant sur le Tardis.

\- Aaaaaaaah, ouais, lâcha le Seigneur du Temps avec un magnifique sourire à l'envers.

Si quelqu'un gérait les grimaces, c'était bien lui, se disait souvent Amy.

\- Bon, pas grave, il nous rejoindra plus tard, éluda le Docteur avec un geste vague de la main.

\- Je lui envoie un message, comme ça il ne s'inquiétera pas, décida la rouquine en sortant son téléphone portable pour pianoter quelques mots en abrégé.

\- Parfait, allons-y ! Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine…

Amy lui adressa un sourire en coin et entra dans le Tardis, qui était toujours aussi grand, aussi majestueux et chaleureux que dans ses souvenirs. Le dôme lumineux de la salle des commandes clignota à son arrivée, et Amy choisit de le prendre comme un compliment. Contrairement à certains, elle ne parlait pas à son véhicule.

Le Docteur la suivit en claquant la porte et s'empressa de tourner un bouton par-ci, une manivelle par là, pour enfin abaisser le levier principal de son tableau de bord. Aussitôt, la boîte bleue disparut du quartier, toujours avec ce bruit ronflant, synonyme d'espoir sur bien des planètes…

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Un p'tit commentaire pour me dire si c'est de la m* ? :3_

**Petit glossaire au cas où :**

**Agents Jackson et McCartney :** Les Winchester se font souvent passer pour des agents du FBI pendant leurs chasses, et ont la sale habitude de choisir des noms de chanteurs comme alias.

**Crowley : **Ex-humain écossais, il vend son âme pour augmenter la taille de son… entrejambe et finit en Enfer. Devenu un démon des croisements, c'est-à-dire un démon qui vend des souhaits aux humains en échange de leur âme, il gravit les échelons et devient Roi des Croisements. 300 ans plus tard, Lucifer sort de sa cage et déclenche l'Apocalypse. Crowley se range aux côtés des Winchester par intérêt et emprunte l'âme de leur ami Bobby (sans avoir l'intention de la rendre) pour pouvoir leur dire où trouver la Mort et empêcher la fin du monde. Après l'Apocalypse, Crowley est devenu le Roi de l'Enfer, et ça le botte.

**Démon : **Quand un humain vend son âme, il est condamné à l'Enfer, où son âme est torturée sans relâche. Au bout d'un moment, l'âme noircit et se change en démon. Chaque démon a donc un corps humain enterré quelque part et qui lui appartient ! Les démons de base sont sensibles à l'eau bénite et laissent des traces de soufre. On peut les exorciser et les piéger grâce à un pentagramme.

**Pond :** Les Pond (Amy et Rory) sont un couple anglais composé d'une Écossaise soupe-au-lait et d'un infirmier trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il a d'ailleurs tendance à mourir souvent, mais il le vit bien. Oh, et c'est un Romain, un vrai ! Ils sont les Compagnons du Docteur avec leur fille, River Song (alias Melody Pond), qui est plus vieille qu'eux et a épousé le Docteur. Voyages dans le temps, tout ça…

**Poosh :** La Lune perdue de Poosh. En fait, c'est les Daleks qui l'ont volée dans une énième tentative de zigouiller tout le monde. Le Docteur l'a remise à sa place, je ne sais plus comment.

**Seigneurs du Temps :** Les Seigneur du Temps sont des résidents de la planète Gallifrey, dans la constellation de Kasterborous. Ils ont deux cœurs, douze régénérations possibles et sont assez arrogants. Ils sont aussi très intelligents et maîtrisent les technologies permettant de voyager dans le temps. Bon, ils sont quasi tous morts pendant la Guerre du Temps (contre les Daleks, de mignons petits chars d'assaut sans pitié), mais c'est un détail.


	2. The man with the twisted corpse

_Bouh ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous ! _

_Revoilà Dean, Sam, Sherlock et John (pour le Docteur, faudra être patients), toujours coincés en Ecosse avec un cadavre ! J'espère que vous aimerez ^^_

_Merci à Destrange et Sarboobs pour leurs reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : The man with the twisted corpse**

Le taxi que Sherlock avait accroché à la gare la plus proche les avait amenés au Norseman Hotel, un très bel établissement situé dans le cœur de Wick, le centre névralgique de la région. John avait trouvé sur Internet une maison d'hôte moins chère, l'Impala Guest House, mais quelqu'un avait déjà pris la chambre qui les intéressait. Au moins, depuis leur hôtel hors de prix, ils pouvaient rejoindre le bureau de police à pieds, ce qui restait tout de même avantageux.

John n'était pas très à l'aise aussi loin de Londres, surtout que Sherlock n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun contact dans le coin et exhibait un badge volé à Lestrade devant tous les malheureux qui lui demandaient qui ils étaient. Il en avait même refilé un à John, et maintenant tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient soit frères, soit mariés. Bon sang, son colocataire aurait au moins pu changer le nom d'une des plaques !

Sa réputation en avait pris un coup, mais au moins, ils avaient maintenant accès à la salle d'autopsie. Enfin, dès que Sherlock aurait fini d'humilier la pauvre fille de l'accueil en lui parlant de tous ses ex. Soucieux de ne rien avoir à faire avec l'odieuse litanie du détective, John jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et remarqua qu'un banc de brouillard épais recouvrait la lande. Glauque.

\- Bon, on pourrait peut-être aller examiner le corps, non ? finit-il par dire, gêné.

Sherlock marqua une pause dans son laïus et finit par se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers la salle d'examens tandis que la fille de l'accueil ouvrait une boîte de mouchoirs en papier. John lui adressa un sourire contrit et suivit le détective en trench-coat jusqu'à la petite pièce blanche et froide garnie de frigos où reposait le cadavre de ce pauvre Michael McDonald. Ce dernier se trouvait sous un drap blanc sur une table métallique, mais une employée était présente et remplissait un formulaire. Quant à l'armure, elle avait été entreposée dans un coin de la pièce sous une bâche en plastique transparent.

\- Bonjour ! lança John avec chaleur en tapotant la porte vitrée grande ouverte.

La femme sursauta dans sa blouse blanche et leur fit signe d'entrer. Aussitôt, Sherlock alla inspecter le corps sans même saluer la légiste et laissa à John le soin de s'occuper des mondanités.

\- Agents Lestrade et Lestrade, de Scotland Yard. Nous sommes cousins, précisa Watson en voyant le sourcil gauche de la femme remonter vers son front. Nous avons été envoyés pour…

\- Ça, c'est intéressant, l'interrompit Sherlock en tâtant le ventre de la victime.

John soupira, posa sa veste sur le dos d'une chaise et se tourna vers son ami, qui s'amusait à appuyer son index sur l'abdomen du pauvre bougre pour observer un genre de liquide bizarre suinter de la découpe en Y pratiquée par la légiste. Intrigué, le médecin s'approcha et examina le liquide, qui sentait… he bien, la mort.

\- Ses organes se sont liquéfiés, leur apprit l'employée. J'ai dû pomper cette saleté pendant une éternité avant d'y voir quelque chose, hier soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Watson.

\- Nous l'ignorons encore. J'ai demandé une analyse toxicologique, mais il faudra du temps pour avoir des résultats. En tout cas, je ne connais aucun poison qui a ce genre d'effets. Je n'ai pas trouvé de trace d'acide, si ce n'est le suc digestif mélangé à cette mélasse. En plus, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de piqûre et l'intérieur de sa bouche est intact, à part sa langue.

\- Donc il n'a pas bu d'acide, murmura John en examinant les doigts de Michael. Il a les ongles en piteux état et les jointures ensanglantées, fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui, il s'est sûrement battu quand on l'a enlevé. Il a également des ecchymoses sur les genoux et le dos. Son ravisseur n'a pas été particulièrement délicat avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu qu'il comptait le tuer deux jours plus tard, marmonna Sherlock, qui avait sorti sa loupe pour observer une égratignure sur le genou droit de la victime. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, John ?

\- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais prendre un café, rouspéta l'employée - Dorothy Finch, d'après son badge.

Watson feuilleta le rapport d'autopsie et fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- Bon, on l'a enlevé chez lui alors qu'il rentrait à son domicile à Canisbay, il a essayé de se défendre, mais on l'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête pour l'assommer, vu la bosse qu'il a sur le crâne. Je dirais qu'on l'a… traîné sur le dos et on l'a tué bien après, mais pourquoi ? Et pour ses organes… ils pourraient avoir fondu à cause d'une trop forte chaleur ? Peut-être une électrocution ? Mais sa peau n'est pas brûlée…

\- Bien, admit Sherlock du bout des lèvres. Mais regarde : il s'est visiblement servi de ses poings pour se défendre face à ses kidnappeurs, oui, mais ses ongles ? Il ne s'en est pas servi pour se battre, ce serait plutôt un réflexe de femme. Non, regarde plutôt ce qu'ils y ont retrouvé.

John tourna deux pages, puis tomba sur la description des mains du cadavre.

\- Du ciment, des végétaux, et son propre sang. Il a gratté le sol à s'en faire saigner les mains, on dirait.

\- Pas le sol, un mur, corrigea Sherlock. Et il ne grattait pas, il essayait d'escalader ce mur en s'aidant des plantes grimpantes qui y poussaient. On le voit à ses ongles, ils sont presque arrachés. On l'a enfermé dans un lieu abandonné et la seule issue… (Sherlock inspecta les épaules de McDonald) se trouvait en hauteur. Si Michael avait trouvé une porte, il aurait essayé de l'enfoncer, or, ses bras et ses épaules sont intacts.

\- D'accord, on l'a enfermé dans un genre de puits. Et pour ses organes fondus ?

Sherlock se tapota le menton, indécis.

\- Avant de le voir, j'aurais pensé à un éclair qui lui serait tombé dessus, d'autant qu'il portait une armure en métal et que le sol était mouillé. Mais il n'y a pas eu d'orage hier matin, et son corps et ses muscles ne portent aucune trace de brûlure. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le faire surchauffer de l'intérieur ? Et pourquoi l'armure ? La seule raison plausible qui me vienne, c'est qu'un scientifique fou mène des expériences dans les Highlands, mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est toi le scientifique fou ici, grommela Watson en réfléchissant déjà à son prochain article.

\- Prends l'analyse des vêtements et de l'armure en photo, on a des recherches à faire, décréta Sherlock.

Watson roula les yeux et entreprit de scanner l'intégralité du rapport d'autopsie. Quand ce fut fait, les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce en discutant. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent deux gars en costume, dont un genre de géant avec des cheveux bruns mi-longs et des épaules de nageur olympique. Trop occupé à observer le géant tout en répondant à Sherlock, John bouscula l'autre agent en costume, qui se fendit d'un grognement outré.

\- Désolé, fit John, qui voulait tout, sauf des ennuis avec des Écossais gigantesques.

* * *

Dean Winchester commençait juste à apprécier la Grande-Bretagne quand un petit Anglais lui donna un coup d'épaule dans un couloir du bureau de police de la région. Dean se retourna pour le regarder s'éloigner tout en se disputant avec un grand dadais bouclé à propos de la fille de l'accueil et se retint de lancer une remarque acide uniquement parce que son frère l'attendait déjà à la morgue.

\- Je déteste ce pays, ronchonna-t-il en rejoignant Sam.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais ce matin en te bâfrant avec ton petit-déjeuner, ironisa son frère cadet en jetant un œil au rapport d'autopsie oublié là par le médecin légiste. Ils n'ont pas trouvé la cause de la mort, mais en tout cas, ses organes sont réduits en bouillie.

\- J'vais gerber, lâcha Dean en soulevant le draps qui recouvrait la victime avec hésitation. Bordel, y a du jus d'organes partout, c'est dégueulasse !

L'aîné des Winchester s'écarta vivement, tout pâle et alla examiner l'armure de plus près, histoire de cacher son envie de vomir son repas précédent.

\- Quel genre de créature liquéfie les organes de ses victimes ? demanda Sam à voix haute.

\- C'est les coccinelles qui font ça, dit Dean juste pour étaler sa science. On a peut-être affaire à un homme-coccinelle tueur ?

Son frère lui renvoya une œillade blasée et alla inspecter le corps pour trouver des morsures, piqûres ou lésions causées par une créatures surnaturelle.

\- Ou des extraterrestres, plaisanta Dean en enroulant la botte de l'armure dans le plastique pour la regarder sans laisser ses empreintes dessus. Tiens, tiens…

Sous l'œil interloqué de son frère, Dean souleva la botte pour en voir l'intérieur. Elle était remplie de glyphes bizarres, comme des caractères d'une langue ancienne.

\- D'accord, c'est définitivement surnaturel, accorda Sam. Peut-être une sorcière, ou un truc celtique, vu qu'on est en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Ou des fées, fit très sérieusement son frangin. En tout cas, si c'est de la magie, ça explique la mort non-expliquée. Je vais interroger la famille de notre gars, pour savoir s'il s'est assis dans un cercle de champignons ou un truc du genre.

\- Tu es ridicule, fit vaguement Sam alors que son frère s'en allait.

\- Je suis adorable, rectifia Dean. Et ce cadavre me donne la nausée, raison de plus de me barrer. On se retrouve à l'Impala Guest Truc.

Resté seul dans la salle, Sam fronça le nez en regardant le macchabée, puis consulta à nouveau le rapport du légiste. Interpelé par un détail, il crocheta le tiroir contenant les effets personnels de la victime et en retira, dans une housse de plastique, un petit sac rond fermé par un lien en cuir. Le tissu était rouge foncé et était orné d'un petit symbole plus clair que Sam avait déjà vu auparavant.

\- Une sorcière, donc, dit-il à voix haute en replaçant le sac de sort à sa place.

Satisfait, le géant se redressa et se tourna vers la porte pour rejoindre son frère et le tenir au courant de sa découverte, mais un petit gars en pull gris se trouvait là et l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Vous… vous venez de parler de sorcière ou j'ai rêvé ? demanda curieusement le nouveau venu.

Sam plissa les yeux et reconnut l'Anglais qui avait heurté Dean dans le couloir.

\- Ah, ouais, j'ai perdu un pari avec mon collègue, du coup je dois acheter un déguisement de sorcière à sa fille pour Halloween, mentit-il avec la force de l'habitude. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

* * *

\- Ho, heu… j'ai juste oublié ma veste et je dois rendre son rapport à la légiste, répondit John.

Le géant d'un peu plus tôt jeta un œil vide au manteau resté sur le dos de la chaise et adressa un sourire à son interlocuteur.

\- Bien sûr. Je vous laisse, fit l'inconnu avec un accent américain.

John se poussa pour le laisser passer et le regarda partir. Ce type était bizarre.

Le Londonien finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses oignons. Il alla récupérer sa veste et le rapport d'autopsie et s'apprêta à sortir quand un bruit lui glaça le sang. Tendu comme une corde de violon, Watson se retourna lentement et parcourut la pièce des yeux. Rien n'avait bougé, mais quelqu'un avait oublié de remettre le draps sur le pauvre McDonald. Toujours serviable, le blogueur alla replacer le linge, mais un nouveau bruit le figea sur place.

Aucun doute, ça venait du coin de la pièce. John se tourna vers l'armure et frissonna en croisant son regard noir et vide. Décidément, cette armure ne ressemblait à rien. On aurait dit un déguisement de robot martien, mais le soin apporté à chaque pièce était dérangeant. Si John croisait quelqu'un portant cette horreur dans la rue, il se mettrait sûrement à hurler.

Le médecin acheva de remettre le draps à sa place et entendit de nouveau un bruit, plus long cette fois. Il ferma les yeux pour juguler sa peur naissante et voulut sortir de la pièce, mais une main brutale se posa sur son épaule. Choqué, Watson se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'armure flippante, qui l'observait maintenant de son regard neutre.

Mais… cette armure était censée être _vide_ !

Watson respecta fidèlement sa promesse et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler quand un lourd gantelet métallique s'abattit sur le côté de sa tête.

* * *

Sherlock était à la bibliothèque de Wick et compulsait une dizaine de livres sur les plantes, les métaux et les poisons connus tout en pianotant sur l'ordinateur qu'il avait piqué à John le matin-même.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il tout haut en refermant un bouquin. Ce n'est pas du poison, et il n'y a aucun métal au monde capable de faire fondre les entrailles d'un homme sans endommager sa peau. Quant aux plantes, n'en parlons pas. Donc c'était bien une surchauffe, mais qu'est-ce qui a pu la provoquer ? La radioactivité ? Je ne sais pas et je n'aime pas ne pas savoir, John. Ils ne l'ont quand même pas fourré dans un micro-ondes géant, sinon il aurait explosé ! Tu peux me montrer les photos du rapport ?

Sans lever les yeux de l'ordinateur volé, Sherlock tendit une main impatiente devant lui et la remua, mais il ne se passa rien.

\- John ?

Enfin, Sherlock regarda au-delà de son écran et s'aperçut de l'absence de son ami. Interloqué, il essaya de se rappeler à quel moment ils avaient été séparés. Voyons voir… John n'avait pas dit un mot sur le chemin, mais c'était sûrement pour laisser Sherlock réfléchir, car il savait bien qu'il avait besoin de calme pour trouver des réponses logiques au problème illogique que posait ce cadavre. Mais après tout, il était sûrement silencieux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas avec lui.

Il lui semblait que John avait parlé de sa veste, au bureau de police, mais Sherlock, perdu dans ses pensées, y avait à peine fait attention et avait pressé le pas jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il retrouverait donc sûrement John au dernier endroit où il l'avait vu, et il pourrait en profiter pour examiner cette armure bizarre de plus près. Obnubilé par le mystère des organes liquéfiés, il y avait à peine réfléchi. Il pouvait peut-être la passer au compteur Geiger !

Revigoré par cette idée, Sherlock rendit ses livres, rangea l'ordinateur et se rua vers la sortie. Il courut jusqu'au poste de police, qu'il trouva en émoi. Les policiers présents avaient l'air nerveux, et la fille de l'accueil fila vers les toilettes en le voyant arriver. Perplexe, Sherlock se rendit à la morgue, qui était pleine d'agents.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Le corps de McDonald a disparu, voilà ce qui se passe, répondit la légiste d'un ton irrité et nerveux.

\- L'armure aussi, ajouta un agent en costume.

Ce dernier était gigantesque et pianotait sur un ordinateur, sûrement pour passer les bandes des caméras de sécurité. Son collègue, que Sherlock avait surnommé Petit Hargneux à l'instant où il l'avait vu, tapait du pied d'un air impatient.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous, lâcha Sherlock.

Les deux agents en costume se tournèrent vers lui et Sherlock crut bon de développer sa pensée :

\- Vous avez l'accent américain, vos coupes de cheveux ne correspondent absolument pas à la mode anglaise malgré votre jeune âge et vous marchez comme un cow-boy, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du plus petit, qui le fusillait du regard.

\- FBI, fit sèchement ce dernier en brandissant son badge. Agents McCartney et Jackson, et vous êtes ?

Sherlock ouvrait la bouche pour lui signaler que son badge était un faux quand le géant émit une exclamation de surprise.

\- La caméra a été brouillée, leur dit-il sans lever les yeux.

Il pointa le doigt sur l'écran, désignant le cadavre et l'armure, puis appuya sur Play. Sherlock se pencha et vit John, qui récupérait sa veste et le rapport. Ils le virent se tourner vers l'armure à plusieurs reprises, puis remettre le draps sur le corps. Puis l'image tremblota, et tout devint grisâtre. Quand elle redevint nette, sept minutes plus tard, l'armure, le cadavre et John avaient disparu.

\- Ce gars, commença l'agent Johnson ou qu'importe. C'est celui qu'on a croisé dans le couloir après avoir examiné le corps. Il était avec vous, non ? ajouta-t-il, soupçonneux, en se tournant vers Sherlock.

\- Effectivement, répondit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel, habitué qu'on le prenne pour un criminel. Inspecteur Lestrade, de Scotland Yard.

Le Hargneux plissa les yeux pour lire son badge, puis ricana.

\- Lestrade, c'est quoi ce nom ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, entièrement d'accord avec cet emmerdeur d'Américain. Garfield avait vraiment un nom de famille bizarre.

\- Bref, ce n'est pas mon collègue qui a volé le corps et l'armure. A ce propos, je vous conseille de vérifier si le reste des preuves est encore là, même si j'en doute.

La légiste fila vers le tiroir et l'ouvrit sans difficulté, à son grand étonnement. Elle hoqueta en voyant l'intérieur du meuble, puis secoua la tête en direction des trois hommes.

\- Les effets personnels de McDonald ont disparu !

\- Tiens donc, sifflota Sherlock.

\- Et vous pensez qu'on ne va pas vous soupçonner après ça ? cracha le Hargneux.

\- Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Réfléchissez. Vous êtes un meurtrier, et vous réalisez que vous avez laissé un indice majeur pouvant mener à vous sur le cadavre que vous avez laissé à la vue de tous. La seule solution, c'est de le récupérer ainsi que toutes ses affaires pour détruire le tout discrètement.

\- Donc ça pourrait très bien être votre ami, conclut le géant en pianotant toujours sur son clavier.

\- Impossible, car nous étions en train de résoudre une affaire à Londres quand McDonald a été tué. Il vous suffit de téléphoner à Scotland Yard pour le vérifier. Nous sommes arrivés en train au petit matin - je peux vous montrer nos tickets - et un taxi nous a conduits au Norseman Hotel à Wick depuis la gare. Plusieurs personnes sont donc en mesure de nous innocenter, mon collègue et moi, nous n'avions donc aucune raison de voler le cadavre. Au lieu de nous accuser, vous devriez peut-être commencer à vous poser les bonnes questions, comme par exemple : de quelle façon le criminel est-il entré ici ? Comment a-t-il pu enlever John et récupérer le cadavre, les preuves et l'armure sans se faire remarquer ?

Le Hargneux fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'avant et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il laissa tomber devant l'air goguenard de Sherlock et sortit d'un pas vif.

\- Je vais interroger le personnel, ils ont peut-être vu quelque chose, décréta-t-il.

Sherlock le suivit sans grande motivation, et uniquement car il avait besoin de témoignages pour retrouver ses preuves et son blogueur. Quant au géant, il resta à la morgue pour passer toutes les caméras du bâtiment en revue.

* * *

John reprit ses esprits grâce au sol gelé sur lequel il était couché. Son bras était glacé et raide, et le médecin eut un genre de spasme nerveux qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Alarmé, il se redressa immédiatement sur son séant et le regretta aussitôt, car une migraine abominable se déclencha au même moment et martela son cerveau avec la puissance d'une météorite.

Le docteur se leva avec précautions et sentit une douleur dans son dos, comme si on l'avait balancé contre un mur avant de le poser là. A part ça, il était plus ou moins indemne.

Le petit blond jeta un œil aux alentours et découvrit une salle assez large et rectangulaire qui ressemblait fichtrement à un sous-sol. Il n'y avait aucune porte en vue, et la seule source de lumière provenait du plafond, où un cercle d'un mètre de diamètre trouait le béton. L'ouverture était couronnée d'une grille en métal apparemment lourde et laissait passer un peu du brouillard qui régnait à l'extérieur. De l'humidité suintait du plafond et tombait en gouttes sur le sol.

John estima la hauteur de l'ouverture à environ trois mètres et comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Pas sans échelle du moins. Le médecin s'assit sur le sol humide et sortit son téléphone pour appeler les secours, mais il n'y avait évidemment pas de réseau, sinon son ravisseur lui aurait confisqué son appareil. John se mit en position fœtale pour se tenir chaud et remarqua des plantes grimpantes sur l'un des murs. Elles pendaient dans le vide, visiblement arrachées de la paroi, et d'étrange stries couvraient le béton à cet endroit. Elles ressemblaient à… des marques d'ongles.

Voilà donc où ce pauvre McDonald avait été enfermé pendant environ 48 heures avant d'être tué et fourré dans cette armure. John ouvrit de grands yeux et son self control l'abandonna.

\- AU SECOURS ! VENEZ M'AIDER ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, priant pour qu'on l'entende.

Une voix lointaine lui répondit, et John s'égosilla de plus belle, aidé par l'énergie du désespoir. La voix, bizarrement monocorde, s'approcha de plus en plus, et John se prit à sourire, étonné de s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il déchanta soudain en voyant à travers la grille un casque au regard vide, le même que celui de la morgue. Le casque le dévisagea sans rien dire et finit par s'éloigner quand John s'évanouit, terrassé par cette vision glaçante.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Bouh, que c'est flippant :D_

_Un petit commentaire pour m'aider à écrire ? ^^_

**Glossaire :**

**Garfield Lestrade :** En fait, il s'appelle Greg, mais Sherlock ne se souvient jamais de son prénom. Il bosse pour Scotland Yard et appelle Sherlock à la rescousse quand ses enquêtes pataugent. Sherlock a pris l'habitude de lui voler son badge quand il l'ennuie et a du coup rassemblé une petite collection de plaques de police.

**Sac de sort : **Ce sont de petits sacs en tissu, souvent sombre, qui renferment les ingrédients d'un sort lancé par une sorcière. Le sort peut être de n'importe quelle nature (mort, immobilisation…) et il est placé tout près de sa victime lorsque la sorcière l'active à distance. On ne peut contrer le sort qu'en brûlant le sac et ce qu'il contient.


	3. Mystery Spot

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est bientôt le soir, mais osef !_

_Bonne année à tous et bonne lecture ! Merci à mes fidèles revieweurs pour leurs messages et… si vous voulez reviewer, n'hésitez pas \o/_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mystery Spot**

Dean Winchester était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Il réfléchissait encore à la façon de se débarrasser du cadavre de ce crétin bouclé avec son stupide trench-coat, voilà tout. Ce… type était à la fois arrogant et impoli et envoyait promener chaque témoin qu'ils interrogeaient sur la disparition de son collègue dès qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer, ce que même un faux flic tel que Dean trouvait déplacé. En plus, dès que Dean essayait de séduire une agente pour avoir des informations plus rapidement, l'Anglais soupirait bruyamment et employait des moyens très discutables pour obtenir les mêmes données, mais deux fois plus vite.

Ce qui devait être un interrogatoire conjoint de toutes les personnes présentes au poste s'était transformé en une guerre puérile entre les deux enquêteurs. Le pire, selon Dean, c'est que tout le monde croyait désormais qu'il bossait avec l'Anglais et le dévisageait dorénavant avec un mépris prudent et insultant. Lui qui avait appris sur le tas à être agréable aux gens pour pouvoir les recontacter par la suite…

\- Donc, nous ne savons rien de plus, conclut l'agaçant British en récupérant son manteau et son écharpe. Voilà qui fut éclairant.

Dean grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et commanda une bière. Ils venaient juste de questionner leur dernier témoin, c'est-à-dire un barman qui s'était rendu le matin-même au poste de police pour porter plainte contre un délinquant qui avait explosé sa vitrine à coups de briques. Ne perdant jamais ses intérêts de vue, Dean avait aussitôt proposé de le ramener à son établissement afin de déguster les boissons alcoolisées locales.

La bière ne tarda pas à arriver, ce qui tira Dean de ses sombres pensées et lui évita de porter trop d'attention à son voisin de comptoir, qui parlait tout seul. L'Américain s'empara donc de son verre comme si sa vie en dépendait et commença à le siroter, appréciant le goût de la spécialité du coin.

\- Voilà pourquoi personne n'a rien vu ! s'exclama soudain l'agent… Lestrade, ou quel que soit son nom.

\- Gné ? lâcha Dean, irrité.

\- Le kidnappeur de John n'est tout simplement pas sorti par la porte principale !

\- Il n'y a pas de fenêtre à la morgue, rétorqua Dean juste pour l'ennuyer.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais vous devez bien savoir par où il est sorti, non ? Souvenez-vous du couloir, il n'y a donc rien qui vous a frappé ?

\- Si, vous. Vous me tapez sur le système, répliqua Dean en ignorant la sonnerie de son portable.

\- Ne vous servez-vous donc jamais de vos yeux ? s'étonna l'autre, mystifié. C'était juste au-dessus de votre tête !

\- Bon, mec, vous allez arrêter vos conneries et en venir au fait, je ne suis pas resté dans ce trou pour jouer aux devinettes, s'emporta Dean, qui regrettait à présent de ne pas être resté avec Sam pour vérifier les caméras.

Justement, en parlant du loup, c'était son frangin qui l'appelait. Dean s'apprêtait à décrocher quand l'autre enquêteur reprit la parole :

\- Il y avait une sortie de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment, là où se trouvent tous les locaux où personne ne va jamais, comme les archives, les pièces à conviction, les poubelles… Il y avait un panneau juste au-dessus de la porte de la morgue, mais comme vous ne vous servez ni de vos yeux, ni de votre cerveau, vous avez interrogé tous ces gens pour rien et vous nous avez fait perdre notre temps.

\- Ok, ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria Dean, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Si vous êtes si intelligent, pourquoi m'avoir accompagné pendant mes interrogatoires ? Et puis, vous avez une façon très discutable de mettre les gens en confiance, vous leur parlez comme s'ils étaient des chiens ! Vous êtes sûr d'être un vrai flic, au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je me suis fait passer pour Lestrade pour infiltrer la cellule d'enquête, admit l'autre. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, et je suis détective consultant.

Le téléphone se tut, puis recommença à sonner, et Dean ouvrit et referma la bouche, désarmé par l'honnêteté soudaine du Londonien.

\- … Vous savez que je peux vous faire arrêter pour usurpation d'identité et obstruction à la justice, pas vrai ? dit-il finalement, satisfait d'avoir un moyen de pression sur Sherlock.

\- … Mais vous ne le ferez pas, vu que vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être, poursuivit calmement Sherlock. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous ai suivi, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes impliqué dans cette enquête alors que vous n'avez aucune compétence en la matière.

Dean en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que…?

\- Votre costume, l'interrompit le détective. Il a certes été fabriqué en Amérique, ce qui rend sa qualité discutable, mais vous l'avez acheté en seconde main. Les agents du FBI sont bien plus soignés, généralement. Et votre badge n'est pas à jour.

\- Non non non, je l'ai acheté neuf, ce costume.

\- Hé bien vous vous êtes fait pigeonner, par-dessus le marché, soupira Sherlock. J'en ai déduit que votre collègue n'est pas non plus un agent. Vu la couleur de vos yeux, je dirais que vous êtes de la même famille, peut-être même frères.

\- Mais comment… ? balbutia le chasseur.

\- Vous avez les yeux verts tous les deux. Ce n'est pas une couleur d'yeux que l'on rencontre souvent, donc la probabilité que deux agents du FBI aux yeux verts travaillent en binôme est très, très faible. Oh, et puis, vous bougez sans vous consulter, donc vous avez l'habitude de travailler ensemble. On pourrait croire que vous êtes juste deux idiots qui ont eu envie de se mêler à une enquête criminelle pour le plaisir, mais vous avez les mains d'un homme qui manie les armes depuis très, très longtemps. Vous êtes quoi, exactement ? Tueur à gage ? Mercenaire ? Terroriste ?

\- Chasseur, répondit Dean. Est-ce que les gens vous en collent une quand vous faites ça, d'habitude ?

\- Non, ils se contentent de m'insulter. On est en pays civilisé, tout de même, plaisanta Sherlock. Donc, c'est bien votre frère ?

\- Ouais. Je suis l'aîné.

\- J'en étais sûr. Et pourquoi deux chasseurs américains viendraient-ils jusqu'ici pour se faire passer pour des agents du FBI et participer à une enquête qui n'a aucun lien avec eux ?

\- Nous… Roh, attendez un peu, fit Dean en s'emparant de son téléphone, qui s'était remis à sonner. Sam ?

\- Dean ! J'ai trouvé par où il est sorti mais… commença son petit frère avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

Dean pressa son téléphone contre son oreille et crut entendre la sécurité d'un flingue que l'on arme.

\- Merd- ! s'exclama Sam.

Il y eut un bruit métallique, puis l'appareil n'émit plus qu'un grésillement lugubre.

\- Sammy ? Sam ! SAM !

Dean, interdit, leva la tête vers Sherlock, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Le salaud avait même déjà enfilé sa veste et s'apprêtait à quitter le bar.

* * *

John Watson faisait les cent pas dans sa cage pour ne pas mourir de froid quand il entendit de nouveau une voix monocorde et métallique s'approchant de lui. Prudemment, le médecin se colla contre le mur le plus éloigné en brandissant la grosse branche qu'il avait réussi à arracher du mur et attendit que quelque chose se passe. La grille découpée dans le plafond se souleva d'un coup, et John eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un bras argenté passer au travers avant qu'une silhouette ne bascule dans la pièce pour aller s'écraser un peu plus bas.

L'ouverture se referma avec un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur, et John hésita pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller voir à qui il avait affaire. Sans lâcher son arme improvisée, le blogueur s'approcha du nouvel arrivant, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et le retourna délicatement sur le dos. C'était le géant du poste de police, réalisa John en reconnaissant ses cheveux mi-longs et son long nez.

Pris d'une impulsion et malgré tout heureux de ne plus être seul, le docteur tâta doucement le crâne de son compagnon de cellule pour déceler d'éventuelles blessures, mais il ne trouva qu'une bosse en formation. Comme il ne saignait pas, John se résigna à lui appliquer de la mousse humide et glaciale pour empêcher un gonflement plus prononcé, puis il attendit que l'agent se réveille.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le géant se mit à remuer dans son sommeil. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se figea, en alerte, quand il aperçut John juste au-dessus de lui. Le médecin, qui n'avait pas envie de se prendre un coup au visage, se recula vivement et leva les mains en l'air, histoire de calmer l'autre homme.

Ce dernier finit par se rendre compte qu'il avait mal et porta ses doigts jusqu'à la bosse, d'où il retira la mousse coincée là par ses cheveux. Il inspecta ensuite les environs, tout comme John l'avait fait, et finit par s'intéresser à la seule autre personne du secteur.

\- Vous étiez à la morgue, dit-il simplement d'une voix rauque pour remettre ses idées en place. Vous êtes le gars qui s'est fait enlever en même temps que le cadavre.

\- Je m'appelle John Watson, se présenta le médecin. Vous êtes l'agent… McCartney, c'est ça ? Vous allez rire, mais mon collègue pense que vous êtes de faux agents, je l'ai entendu se parler à lui-même juste après vous avoir croisés, votre binôme et vous.

\- Et je pensais que vous vous appeliez Lestrade, ironisa l'autre. Vous n'êtes pas plus agent que moi, avouez ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis esquissèrent un sourire amer. Le géant finit par hausser les épaules (John eut l'impression de voir une montagne se soulever) et avança une main pour serrer celle du docteur.

\- Sam Winchester, enchanté. Enfin, dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être sympa. Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Non, rien de grave. Et vous ? Je suis médecin, mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous soulever pour vous ausculter quand vous dormiez…

Sam se leva lentement et secoua les bras sans produire de réaction notoire.

\- Je suis intact, on dirait, répondit-il, déjà plus positif. Où sommes-nous ? Et qu'est-ce que ce type nous veut ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée et… à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un "type", lui apprit John en frissonnant. On dirait plutôt un robot, d'après sa voix et son apparence. Il porte la même armure que celle de la victime, on dirait. Mais vous, vous avez peut-être vu quelque chose en arrivant ?

Sam fronça les sourcils et essaya de se remémorer les flashes qu'il avait aperçus pendant son transfert non-consenti.

\- J'ai cru voir des pierres grises et des fleurs, et vu cet endroit… (il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle) je dirais que nous sommes dans un cimetière, sûrement celui de Canisbay.

* * *

Sherlock et Dean avaient mis leur différend de côté (en réalité, Sherlock avait juste accepté de se taire pendant le trajet) et étaient retournés au bureau de police de Wick, mais personne ne put leur dire ce qui était arrivé à Sam. Les deux hommes retracèrent donc le trajet du cadet des Winchester en partant de la morgue, histoire de comprendre ce qu'avait découvert le jeune homme.

\- Il a suivi les caméras brouillées, déduisit Sherlock après avoir consulté l'ordinateur de la morgue. On le voit sortir par la sortie de secours, regardez. Et puis hop, ça se brouille, comme ce matin.

\- Okay, allons voir, décréta Dean en sortant son revolver de son étui.

Les deux faux agents se hâtèrent d'emprunter la porte de service et rejoignirent l'arrière du poste. Dean piétina dans l'herbe en regardant partout autour de lui, tandis que Sherlock inspectait le sol. Le détective finit par s'accroupir et extirpa un téléphone d'une flaque de boue encore humide de l'avant-veille. Il le montra à Dean qui serra l'appareil dans son poing, bouleversé.

\- SAM ! beugla-t-il, espérant que son frère soit encore dans le coin.

\- Oh, arrêtez de hurler, il n'est plus ici, s'impatienta Sherlock en soulevant le revolver de Sam du bout du doigt. Il a été enlevé, tout comme John.

Dean, désespéré, se tourna vivement vers son compagnon d'infortune, les sourcils dangereusement froncés.

\- Ecoutez. Peut-être que ce John ne vaut rien à vos yeux, mais Sam est mon petit frère, et mon devoir est de le protéger. Alors désolé si je vous ennuie, mais en fait, j'en ai rien à foutre, je veux juste retrouver le responsable et lui exploser la gueule !

Sherlock lui renvoya une œillade blasée.

\- Et vous pensez le retrouver plus vite en vous énervant comme un gosse capricieux ?

Comme Dean se contentait de le fusiller du regard, indigné, le détective haussa les sourcils et indiqua le sol.

\- Venez voir, ça vous changera les idées. Sait-on jamais.

Furieux, Dean traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'Anglais, près duquel il s'accroupit à son tour pour fixer un brin d'herbe plus haut que les autres.

\- Une chance qu'il y ait de la boue, commença Sherlock. Là, ce sont les empreintes de Sam, on les reconnaît à la marque de ses chaussures et à sa pointure. Mais là, ce sont celles de son ravisseur.

Dean suivit le long doigt du Londonien jusqu'à une trace étrange en forme de pied et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait déjà vu ce genre d'empreinte avant.

\- C'est le même gars qu'au cimetière, comprit-il. C'est l'empreinte de l'armure.

\- Exact, confirma Sherlock. Et si on regarde plus loin par là, on voit les empreintes de votre frère disparaître. D'un autre côté, celles de l'armure s'enfoncent plus profondément dans la boue, donc elle portait Sam sur son épaule. Il y a des signes de lutte là où Sam a entendu son attaquant l'approcher par derrière, et si on regarde encore plus loin…

Dean s'avança pour inspecter le terrain et aperçut des marques noires autour des empreintes de pieds.

\- On dirait que le sol a brûlé ici ! s'exclama-t-il. Et les empreintes ne vont pas au-delà de la marque… Vous savez, plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est l'armure qui a kidnappé John et Sam et volé le cadavre.

\- C'est stupide, l'armure était creuse et les objets ne bougent pas tout seuls, répliqua Sherlock en se tapotant le menton.

\- Vous seriez surpris… murmura Dean. Hé, si ça se trouve, l'armure s'est remise autour de son cadavre, a enlevé John et s'est envolée avec lui, d'où les traces de brûlé ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ridicule, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication plus sensée.

\- Réfléchissez, le singea Dean, goguenard. On a retrouvé des traces de pas de cette armure sur la scène de crime et ici, donc c'est une personne en armure qui se trouvait aux deux endroits, et je suis prêt à parier que le tueur est aussi le kidnappeur. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est dur de porter un cadavre _et_ un type évanoui, donc ils sont peut-être plusieurs à porter cette armure bizarre. Un genre de… secte, vous voyez ? Après, s'il s'agit d'un objet maudit, comme j'ai déjà pu en voir au cours de ma carrière, il est possible qu'il ait poussé votre ami à l'enfiler et à voler le cadavre.

\- Un objet maudit ? répéta Sherlock avec une grimace incrédule. Vous regardez beaucoup trop la télévision.

\- Mais vous admettez que je pourrais avoir raison, non ? Et cette trace noire, là, a été causée par un propulseur qui lui a servi à s'envoler.

\- …Ça pourrait être plausible, fit Sherlock du bout des lèvres. Mais il faudrait faire des tests pour savoir si un réacteur suffisamment discret pour qu'on ne le trouve pas serait suffisamment puissant pour porter deux poids morts.

Ragaillardi par le simple fait de trouver des réponses avant Sherlock, Dean continua sur sa lancée :

\- Sauf que comme il n'y a pas d'autres empreintes autour du poste et qu'il n'y a qu'une seule trace de répulseur, il n'y a qu'un ravisseur, donc ça valide ma théorie de l'objet maudit !

Sherlock lui lança un coup d'œil et le trouva aussi souriant qu'un gosse le matin de Noël. Dégoûté par cette supposition farfelue, le détective choisit, pour une fois, de ne pas répondre. Dean, prenant ça comme une victoire personnelle, reprit son expression chiffonnée.

\- Vous savez, plus j'y pense, plus votre nom m'est familier... Ah, merde, Bobby m'appelle…

\- Pourtant je vous garantis qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés, soupira Sherlock.

John commençait à lui manquer.

* * *

Sam et John s'entendirent très vite sur le plan à adopter. Seul, John ne pouvait rien faire. Mais avec un type de quasiment deux mètres de haut, la donne venait de changer.

Voilà comment le petit Londonien se retrouva en position très instable sur les épaules de son nouvel allié, qui tentait vaille que vaille de ne pas bouger.

\- Un peu plus à droite… c'est bon, ne bougez plus !

John tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête et poussa sur la grille de toutes ses forces, manquant de tomber quand elle lui résista plus que prévu. Il se rattrapa grâce au plafond, puis retenta le coup, en vain. La grille était trop lourde et sûrement verrouillée de l'extérieur.

\- Vous n'avez pas de pince à cheveux sur vous, par hasard ? demanda-t-il poliment au géant.

Ce dernier rit douloureusement et lâcha la jambe de John pour plonger une main dans sa poche de veste, d'où il sortit une pochette, qu'il passa au docteur. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec un crochet plat et une tige en métal, c'est-à-dire le kit du parfait cambrioleur.

\- Mon colocataire vous adorerait, commenta-t-il en coinçant les outils entre ses dents. Avancez un peu.

L'Anglais s'accrocha aux barreaux de la grille pour ne pas tomber et Sam l'amena près du cadenas, un pas après l'autre. John passa un bras à travers la plaque ronde et tenta d'enfoncer le crochet dans la serrure, mais il lui manquait une ou deux articulations pour y parvenir.

\- Merde, ça n'ira jamais, fit-il à l'attention de son perchoir. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre et… Sam, j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent !

L'Américain le fit descendre de ses épaules comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant et le fit reculer vers le mur. Il sortit un couteau à lame dentelée d'une poche et John récupéra sa branche pour se mettre en garde.

\- Si ce sont des sorcières, on est mal, lâcha Sam. Mais si vous en avez l'occasion, visez la tête, c'est une valeur sûre. Pour les robots, je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais croisé.

\- Des sorcières ?! répéta John, halluciné.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais un drôle de bruit leur parvint. C'était comme un ronflement de moteur, un _très_ gros moteur. Les pas à l'extérieur s'arrêtèrent, et une bourrasque se mit à souffler avec force dans la crypte, brassant l'air glacé avec violence. Il y eut un genre de dépression au milieu de la pièce, et Sam plaqua le médecin contre le mur, incertain quant à la nature de la créature qu'ils allaient devoir affronter sous peu.

Puis, sous leurs yeux ébahis, un genre de grosse boîte bleu foncé surmontée d'une ampoule allumée se mit à clignoter devant eux, comme un hologramme dans un film de science-fiction. Plus le bruit augmentait en intensité, plus la boîte semblait émerger du vide, causant un changement de pression dans l'air. John, la bouche grande ouverte, jeta un œil à Sam, mais ce dernier était si stupéfait par l'apparition qu'il se contentait de la regarder, hébété. Finalement, le bruit cessa, et avec lui les clignotements de la… cabine de police ? Elle portait même des instructions en cas de problème, réalisa John en lisant le panneau cloué sur la porte bleue.

Sa lecture fut interrompue quand ladite porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un jeune homme en costume vieillot avec une coiffure bizarre accompagné d'une jeune femme rousse en bikini et chapeau de paille. Les deux nouveaux venus posèrent le pied dans la crypte et ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant où ils avaient atterri. L'homme, qui portait un nœud papillon bleu foncé, considéra Sam et John en silence avant de lâcher :

\- Ah. Ça, c'est embêtant…

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Je vous ai dit que j'adorais le Tardis ? Non ? Ben maintenant vous le savez. Je veux le mêêêême !_

_Un p'tit commentaire pour tata Lilisu ? :3 _

**Glossaire :**

**Objet maudit : **Comme son nom l'indique, un objet maudit a été maudit/ensorcelé par le passé et attire pas mal d'ennuis aux gens qui ont le malheur de mettre la main dessus. Ils influencent souvent le comportement de leurs victimes, les amenant à commettre des atrocités ou plus simplement à se suicider. D'autres tuent directement leur propriétaire, un peu comme cette ballerine dont les chaussons l'ont fait danser jusqu'à la mort (ricanement lugubre)…


	4. I am the Doctor

_Bonsoir les amis ! Dans ce chapitre un peu dingue, le Docteur fait son entrée ! (à votre avis, pourquoi le chapitre est dingue ?) J'espère que vous l'aimerez !_

_Merci à __**Destrange **__et __**Sarboobs**__ pour vos reviews, on se retrouve en bas de la page !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : I am the Doctor**

\- Ah. Ça c'est embêtant, articula le drôle de type en costume en tweed brun qui venait de sortir de la boîte bleue.

Tandis que la rouquine jetait des coups d'œil dégoûtés aux environs, l'homme à la coiffure excentrique considéra John et Sam, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé, trop choqués pour agir. Doucement, il poussa sa compagne dans la boîte et la rejoignit à reculons, comme s'il essayait de faire croire aux deux prisonniers que non, il n'était jamais venu les voir et non, il ne s'était absolument rien passé dans cette crypte, merci messieurs et bonjour chez vous.

\- Q-Qui êtes-vous ? finit par demander John, qui avait repris ses esprits.

Le drôle de bonhomme (ou du moins sa tête) apparut de nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte et les fixa avec un drôle d'air, comme étonné qu'ils aient retrouvé la faculté de parler. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se décida enfin à répondre en ponctuant chaque mot d'un mouvement de l'index :

\- Excusez-moi pour cette intrusion, c'était une petite - toute petite - erreur de calcul. Nous allons partir, maintenant, pardon pour le dérangement et bonne fin de journée.

Sa tête disparut derrière le panneau bleu, puis réapparut, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

\- Pardon, mais où sommes-nous, exactement ?

\- He bien, fit Sam en essayant d'humecter l'intérieur de sa bouche, brutalement devenue sèche deux minutes auparavant. Nous sommes dans une crypte et la créature qui est dehors nous garde prisonniers, on ne sait pas dans quel but.

\- Docteur ! Hawaii nous attend, vous vous souvenez ? rugit la rousse depuis l'intérieur de la boîte.

Etonnamment, sa voix ne produisit aucun écho malgré la petite taille de la cabine.

\- Une créature ? Quelle créature ? demanda l'homme en sortant un genre de gros stylo métallique de sa poche intérieure.

\- Une armure vide qui bouge, résuma John. Elle s'approchait d'ici quand vous êtes arrivés et elle a déjà tué au moins une personne. Dites-moi que vous pouvez nous sortir d'ici avec votre, heu, boîte !

\- Docteur ! cria à nouveau la rouquine en maillot de bain.

\- Docteur ? répéta la voix métallique, juste au-dessus de la crypte. Docteuuuur ?

Ledit Docteur esquissa une grimace comique et secoua son drôle de stylo, d'où jaillirent quatre petits bras et une lueur verte. Un bruit désagréable s'éleva au même moment dans la pièce, suivant les grands mouvements que l'homme faisait avec son accessoire.

\- Docteuuuuur ! fit à nouveau la voix, bientôt suivie par d'autres.

\- Il y en a plusieurs ! s'exclama Sam.

\- Effectivement, il est grand temps de partir, fit le brun dégingandé en pointant la porte de sa boîte du doigt. Entrez vite, messieurs !

Les deux prisonniers ne se firent pas prier, à présent persuadés que la boîte bizarre de ces gens les sauverait. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à être serrés comme des sardines à l'intérieur d'une cabine téléphonique, ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle aux murs gris et bombés ponctués de cercles oranges lumineux qui servaient d'éclairage principal. Le centre de la pièce, auquel on pouvait parvenir en montant quelques marches, comportait un genre de panneau de commandes circulaire où se trouvaient des centaines et des centaines de boutons, manettes, leviers et autres pédales. La console était reliée au plafond par un genre de pilier mobile, qui disparaissait dans cinq cercles de métal concentriques d'où pendaient de gros câbles.

Tout autour de la pièce ronde, plusieurs escaliers menaient à des couloirs auxiliaires, et John crut percevoir au loin le doux clapotis de l'eau dans un bassin. Les trois hommes rejoignirent la jeune femme en maillot de bain, qui jouait à présent avec son téléphone, nonchalamment appuyée contre la console. Sam s'aperçut qu'une lumière émeraude brillait à l'étage du dessous, que l'on pouvait observer à travers un sol de verre épais. Il n'y avait là qu'un grand espace vide couvert de câbles et de tuyaux souples formant des nœuds qui auraient donné de l'urticaire à son frère aîné.

\- C'est… c'est impossible, lâcha John, verbalisant ce que Sam pensait.

L'homme en costume vintage s'appuya sur une rambarde métallique et fit une grimace blasée, tandis que la rousse leur adressait une moue compréhensive.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un choc, la première fois. Mais vous verrez, on s'y habitue ! En général c'est Rory qui explique tout aux gens, mais bon, je vais m'y coller. Je m'appelle Amy Pond, et voici le Docteur.

\- Sam Winchester et John Watson, répliqua Sam sans la regarder, concentré comme il l'était sur le décor tape-à-l'œil dans lequel il se trouvait. Est-ce que vous êtes des dieux ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton incertain.

\- Sherlock va vomir quand il verra ça, commenta John, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, non ! s'exclama le Docteur avec emphase. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps de la planète Gallifrey et Amy est une humaine de la planète Terre. C'est une Ecossaise, vous savez ?

\- De la planète… vous êtes un alien ?

\- Heu, ben… oui ?

\- Mais attendez, intervint Watson. Vous êtes docteur, mais en quoi ? Et comment vous appelez-vous, déjà ? Et si vous êtes sur Terre, c'est pour quelle raison ?

\- En physique quantique, barbe à papa et en espoir, le Docteur et… pour le plaisir, répondit l'alien avec un sourire malicieux.

Il appuya sur deux boutons, abaissa une manette et aussitôt, la colonne centrale se mit à bouger. Le bruit ronflant retentit de nouveau et le sol se mit à trembler. Sam perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à un levier, et John tomba sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait bien à deux mètres de la console.

\- Mais pourquoi vos sièges sont-ils aussi loiiiiiin ? s'écria-t-il, paniqué. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je vous offre votre baptême de l'air, regardez, sourit le Docteur en relevant la manette pour aller ouvrir la porte de la cabine.

Un pan de l'univers se trouvait là, sous leurs yeux, et ce type tenait la porte comme s'il invitait quelqu'un à entrer dans une maison normale ! On voyait même la Terre en contrebas !

\- Fermez cette porte, on va tous mourir ! s'égosilla John en s'arrimant à la rambarde pour ne pas être emporté dans le vide de l'espace.

\- Mais non, il y a un champ de force qui conserve l'oxygène à l'intérieur et… le reste à l'extérieur, expliqua le Docteur en refermant la porte. Aucune forme de vie représentant une menace ne peut entrer ici, d'ailleurs. C'est très pratique pour échapper aux aliens moins sympa que moi !

Abasourdi, Sam envisagea un instant de ressortir son couteau, juste pour se rassurer.

\- Quel… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cabine, Doc ? finit-il par demander, à défaut de menacer quelqu'un.

\- Son nom est le TARDIS, répondit Amy avec un sourire réconfortant.

\- Temps à Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale, traduisit le Docteur. Une bonne vieille bécane qui voyage dans le temps et l'espace. On vous dépose où ?

* * *

Sherlock et Dean avaient rejoint l'Impala Guest House et s'étaient repliés dans la chambre que louaient Sam et Dean avant que tout ce merdier ne les rattrape. Sherlock était allongé sur le sofa et demeurait plongé dans ses pensées. Dean, quant à lui, sortait à peine d'une longue douche brûlante au cours de laquelle il avait ressassé les événements de la journée. Il avait convaincu le détective de rallier son hôtel et non le Norseman, car si Sam parvenait à s'échapper avec John, ce serait le premier endroit où il songerait à se rendre avec le médecin. D'autre part, le calme de la banlieue leur permettrait de réfléchir posément.

Ils furent donc pris au dépourvu quand un drôle de bruit résonna dans la pièce, suivi par un genre de boîte holographique qui devenait de plus en plus tangible. Sherlock se souleva du divan et s'approcha lentement de la chose qui venait d'apparaître tandis que Dean faisait ce qu'il avait toujours fait dans ce jour de situation : il sortit son flingue et se prépara à tirer.

La porte de l'étrange cabine bleue s'ouvrit d'un coup et un grand dadais très familier fit son apparition, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Sam avait eu un pressentiment sur la façon dont son frère allait réagir, et encore une fois, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

\- Tout va bien ! déclara-t-il en posant la pied dans la chambre.

John le suivait de près, ainsi qu'Amy - qui avait enfilé des vêtements normaux - et le Docteur.

\- Bordel de merde ! s'exclama Dean en se dirigeant vers son frère pour lui donner une étreinte d'ours. C'est qui, ce zouave ?

\- Content de te revoir, John, fit tranquillement Sherlock en dépassant son médecin pour aller inspecter les nouveaux arrivants et leur boîte magique. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette machine ?

\- Je l'appelle Sexy, voulut frimer le Docteur.

\- Va voir l'intérieur, tu n'en croiras pas tes yeux, conseilla John à son colocataire.

Sherlock, qui n'avait pas attendu son invitation, ressortit de la boîte et en fit le tour, bouche bée. Il passa à nouveau la tête à l'intérieur du Tardis, puis s'en extirpa, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Dean, curieux, y entra à son tour, le flingue à la main. Il finit par retourner dans sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur une chaise, pour une fois à court de remarques sarcastiques.

\- Ce doit être un trucage, tenta de se convaincre Sherlock en tapotant la paroi de la machine. C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible.

\- En fait si, même qu'elle nous a transportés tous les quatre jusqu'ici sans défoncer la porte, s'esclaffa John, ravi de voir son ami complètement largué.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, John ! Le parquet de la chambre aurait dû exploser sous le poids de ce… de cette… chose ! s'énerva Sherlock.

\- Les Seigneurs du Temps maîtrisent la compression de l'espace, intervint le Docteur. Et le Tardis pèse toujours beaucoup moins que son poids réel, sans quoi la planète serait écrasée. Technologie des Seigneurs du Temps, héhé !

Il mima un gros objet explosant avec ses mains tout en faisant des bruits de bouche, puis se rembrunit en constatant que Sherlock ne riait pas.

Amy, John et Sam s'attelèrent à la tâche d'expliquer la situation à Dean et Sherlock, qui prirent la nouvelle relativement bien.

…Bon, d'accord, Dean la prit relativement bien, parce qu'après les goules, les vampires, démons et autres anges, une machine à voyager dans le temps et un alien étaient tout à fait plausibles. Sherlock, quant à lui, chercha par tous les moyens à démolir l'existence du Tardis, des aliens et des sorcières et resta convaincu qu'il était entouré de fous. Même John était touché, non mais vraiment !

Finalement, le détective préféra retourner sur son divan pour bouder. L'atmosphère s'en trouva moins électrique et Dean entama même sa parade de séduction avec Amy, qui finit par lui avouer qu'elle était mariée.

\- Hé merde, siffla-t-il. Oh, au fait, Sam, le mec qui fait la gueule, c'est Sherlock Holmes, c'est un détective londonien.

\- Sherlock Holmes ? s'étonna le géant. Je connais ce nom…

\- Ouais, moi aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à retomber dessus.

Amy fronça les sourcils, songeuse.

\- Je pense que je l'ai vu à la télé…

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Sam. C'est le héros d'une série que je lisais quand j'étais gosse ! Il résolvait des enquêtes vraiment compliquées juste en faisant des déductions !

Sherlock se redressa sur son séant et croisa les bras, incertain.

\- Je suis quasiment sûr de ne pas être un héros de livres pour enfants, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Il y eut un silence gênant, puis le Docteur fit tomber la Bible qui se trouvait dans la table de nuit de Dean.

\- Oups, désolé ! Hrm, pour cette histoire de livres, je pense que c'est ma faute.

\- Vous pouvez être plus clair, Docteur ? demanda Sam, soupçonneux. Si vous m'inventez que notre destin est de rencontrer Sherlock, je vous frappe. Les histoires de destinée, j'en ai ma claque.

\- Ouais, y en a marre des prophéties à la con, renchérit Dean.

Tout le monde les regarda bizarrement, puis le Docteur fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu pour reprendre d'un ton joyeux :

\- A vrai dire, d'ici quelques années, Sherlock Holmes deviendra célèbre partout dans le monde, établit-il. Et il est possible qu'au cours d'un voyage dans le passé, j'aie parlé de lui à un ophtalmologue…

\- Il avait perdu sa montre et le Docteur a essayé de déduire plein de trucs sur lui juste pour frimer, précisa Amy. Au final, non seulement il n'arrêtait pas de se tromper, mais il n'a jamais retrouvé la montre.

\- Hééééééé ! se plaignit l'alien en lui retournant un regard noir. Bref, ce brave homme s'est inspiré de mes anecdotes pour écrire une série d'histoires, les _Enquêtes de Sherlock Holmes,_ et les a publiées dans le _Strand_.

Tout le monde regarda Sherlock, qui semblait indigné, puis le Docteur.

\- En fait vous aimez ça, foutre le bordel dans la chronologie, pas vrai ? résuma Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Le Docteur s'assit au bout d'un lit et se mit à bouder.

* * *

Le soir tombait, mais les six larrons n'avaient toujours pas bougé de la chambre d'hôtes, car ils étaient tous personnellement impliqués dans l'affaire, à présent. Sam avait pris une douche à son tour, et John avait emprunté les commodités présentes dans le Tardis. Il ressortit de la cabine avec un énorme sourire car il s'était trompé de porte et avait découvert la bibliothèque et la piscine.

\- Voilà les pizzaaaaaas ! s'écria Amy en revenant dans la chambre avec une pile de boîtes carrées dans les bras.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par les acclamations des deux gamins (Dean et le Docteur) et tous s'installèrent à même le sol pour entamer le repas.

\- Bon, que savons-nous ? récapitula Dean en mâchonnant un morceau de pepperoni.

\- Un Ecossais a été kidnappé près de chez lui il y a quelques jours, et on l'a retrouvé hier matin dans un cimetière, vêtu d'une armure, fit Sam. Ce matin, l'armure, le cadavre et les preuves ont disparu en même temps que John. Nous savons maintenant qu'il y a plusieurs armures dans le coup, mais j'ignore s'il y a des humains vivants à l'intérieur.

\- Et une armure a enlevé Sam tout à l'heure et l'a emmené en volant jusqu'à Canisbay, où elle l'a enfermé dans une crypte avec John, termina Dean. La question est donc : qu'est-ce que c'est que ces armures, bordel de merde ?

\- A mon tour ! s'enthousiasma le Docteur en brandissant une part de pizza.

Un bout de tomate atterrit sur la moquette et Amy, blasée, roula les yeux.

\- Ces armures sont en réalité des Cybermen !

Tout le monde attendit qu'il développe, mais le Docteur se contenta de les regarder tour à tour avec des yeux de chiot en quête de câlins. La rousse s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention et lui fit signe de continuer. Le Docteur sortit donc un genre de schéma de sa poche intérieure et le déplia sur le sol pour que tout le monde le voie. Il s'agissait de la version reconstituée de l'armure de McDonald avec des notes techniques et des commentaires manuscrits en plusieurs langues. John sortit un calepin de sa poche de veste et entreprit de prendre des notes.

\- Bon, et c'est quoi, ces trucs ? Des aliens ? s'impatienta Dean.

\- C'est ridicule, souffla Sherlock, qui croyait toujours qu'on se moquait de son intellect.

\- Hé bien, c'est compliqué, répondit le Docteur. Au départ, les Cybermen ont été créés quand les Mondasiens - les habitants de la planète Mondas - ont tenté de rallonger leur espérance de vie en remplaçant leurs organes par des parties métalliques, à l'exception de leur cerveau.

\- Comme des cyborgs ?

\- Oui, Dean, comme des cyborgs, s'agaça le Docteur. Ils se sont donc enfermés dans ces armures et sont devenus des Cybermen. Le souci, c'est qu'ils ont dû annihiler leurs propres émotions, sans quoi ils seraient devenus fous en voyant ce qu'ils sont devenus. Puis ils se sont mis à semer le chaos dans l'univers en tentant d'"améliorer" d'autres espèces. Ils ont déjà attaqué la Terre à plusieurs reprises pour convertir ses habitants de plusieurs façons différentes, à vrai dire. Ce McDonald a eu de la chance qu'on ne lui extirpe pas son cerveau pour le mettre dans un corps de Cyberman…

\- Donc, ce sont des ex-aliens changés en machines qui veulent juste zombifier le reste de l'univers, reformula Dean.

\- C'est… un assez bon résumé, oui.

\- Mais s'ils ont déjà attaqué la Terre, pourquoi personne n'est au courant de leur existence ? demanda John. Et qui les a repoussés ? L'armée ?

\- Parce que les humains ont cette capacité étonnante d'oublier ce qui les dépasse, sourit le Docteur. Enfin, on leur bidouille aussi le cerveau, parfois. Et je les ai combattus, parfois en collaborant avec vos autorités, parfois seul.

\- Je savais bien que le gouvernement nous cachait des trucs, glissa Dean à l'oreille de son frère.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, résuma John, les aliens existent, nous attaquent et vous nous sauvez sans qu'on le sache. Génial, maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de raconter ça dans mon blog.

Dean se trémoussa sur place et avala sa pizza de travers juste pour ajouter son grain de sel.

\- Et il n'y a pas que les aliens ! Les monstres aussi existent, et c'est des chasseurs comme Sam et moi qui les chassons ! se vanta-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Quels monstres ? s'inquiéta brusquement Amy.

\- He bien, les vampires, les loups-garous, les démons, les goules, les zombies…fit Sam. Les anges aussi existent…

\- …Mais ce sont des fils de p… ajouta Dean.

\- Oh, je déteste les anges, l'interrompit Amy. Ils me font flipper.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'Anges pleureurs, intervint le Docteur. On ne peut pas vraiment les traiter de fils de quoi que ce soit, après tout.

\- Bah… ce sont quand même de beaux salauds, lâcha Amy, fataliste, en croquant bruyamment dans la pâte de sa pizza.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_En fait, le Tardis est très chiant à décrire de l'intérieur XD Surtout la version du 11e Docteur, c'est une insulte envers le bon goût u.u_

_Bon, il ne s'est pas passé grand' chose dans ce chapitre, mais ça fait une petite pause pizza pour nos héros, que demander de plus ? Ah, oui, je sais. Je demande des reviews \o/_

**Glossaire :**

**Anges :** Les soldats de Dieu, les anges classiques, quoi. Ils peuvent se téléporter grâce à leurs ailes, zigouiller les gens rien qu'en les touchant, mais aussi guérir les blessures par imposition des mains.

Et ce sont de gros trous du c… (merci Dean pour ce commentaire)

**Anges pleureurs :** Ils ressemblent à des anges de pierre, mais seulement quand on les regarde. Ils reprennent vie quand personne ne les voit et se déplacent à une vitesse vertigineuse. On les appelle les Assassins solitaires, car même entre eux, ils ne peuvent pas se regarder, sous peine de rester coincés au même endroit jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ils peuvent tuer, mais ils préfèrent envoyer les gens dans le passé (en les touchant) pour se nourrir de l'énergie temporelle des années qui restaient à leurs victimes. Ils sont méga-creepy, quoi.

**Cybermen : **Ben… lisez le chapitre (le reste des infos viendra plus tard :p).

**La Destinée pourrie des Winchester : **Pardon pour le titre stupide, mais bon. En fait, depuis leur naissance, les frères Winchester sont destinés à s'entretuer. Sam doit devenir le véhicule humain de Lucifer et Dean celui de l'archange Michel au cours de l'Apocalypse. Comme ça les gavait d'être l'objet d'une prophétie, ben ils ont trouvé un autre moyen de péter la gueule de Lucifer et de sauver le monde, na.

**Le gros stylo bizarre du Docteur :** En fait, c'est le tournevis sonique, mais chuuut. C'est un tournevis (en apparence), mais il ne construit pas de meubles Ikea. Il sert à ouvrir les verrous et les serrures mais aussi à sonder les environs pour déterminer ce qui se passe. Il fait des calculs compliqués, aussi, et change de style quand le Docteur change de visage. C'est en quelque sorte l'accessoire Bullshit par excellence, mais tout le monde l'aime.


	5. Hunteri Heroici

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà la suite \o/ (non, vraiment ?) Je crois qu'après ce chapitre, on sera plus dans l'action que dans les explications, donc ça devrait être plus facile à suivre. Courage !_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires ^^_

**_Vous avez sûrement reçu plusieurs mails de mise à_**_ jour, mais n'y prêtez pas attention, j'ai eu de gros bugs à l'importation donc j'ai dû bidouiller des trucs :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Hunteri Heroici**

La conversation sur les anges - et quels que soient les Anges pleureurs - s'acheva sur la conclusion imagée d'Amy, qui entreprit ensuite de piquer une part de pizza piquante à Dean. Le chasseur l'ignora, toujours sous le choc de l'arrivée de la science-fiction dans sa petite vie tranquille. Il finit cependant par la remarquer et lui adressa un coup d'œil indigné.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on a retrouvé le corps entier de McDonald dans l'armure, intervint Sherlock. Vous avez bien dit que ces… Cybermen ne gardaient que le cerveau de leurs victimes, non ?

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le Docteur en redressant un morceau d'ananas sur sa pizza. Ceci dit, mon ami Craig a déjà été converti en entier, ils se sont contentés de l'enfermer dans une armure et de réprimer ses émotions. Donc… si ça se trouve c'est juste une solution temporaire, peut-être qu'ils remplacent les organes défaillants au fur et à mesure, quand ces pauvres gens ne se soucient plus de ce qui leur arrive…

\- Possible, mais le gars a bel et bien fondu de l'intérieur, fit Sam, qui avait commandé une salade de tomates. C'est un peu rapide, non ? Ou alors, les Cybermen ont trouvé le moyen d'accélérer la décomposition des organes pour les remplacer au plus vite !

\- J'en reviens pas qu'on parle de ça en mangeant, ronchonna Dean, la bouche pleine.

\- Non, ce n'est pas leur genre de modifier leurs victimes de cette façon, répondit le Docteur. Je pense qu'ils ont bien essayé d'apporter des améliorations à leur espèce, mais quelque chose a déraillé avec ce pauvre gars. Ce n'était pas prévu, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils ont mis du temps à réagir avant de récupérer le corps et l'armure. Ils ont juste bidouillé les caméras du commissariat et s'y sont rendus sans discrétion, au point qu'ils ont dû enlever le seul témoin présent, ajouta-t-il en pointant John de sa part de pizza.

Sherlock émit un petit rire sarcastique.

-Je veux bien admettre que les policiers ne sont pas les personnes les plus vives que je connaisse, mais ils auraient fini par réaliser que plusieurs robots entraient et sortaient de la morgue en emportant toutes leurs preuves. Dean pensait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Cyberman impliqué, celui de McDonald. Donc : est-ce que ces Cybermen peuvent se déplacer sans hôte ?

\- Normalement non, fit le Docteur en jouant avec son "tournevis sonique", comme il l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt face aux questions de Dean.

Les six se turent et se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Si Sherlock, Sam et le Docteur réfléchissaient à l'affaire, Amy pensait à son mari, Dean envisageait de poursuivre le Docteur en justice pour avoir encouragé la vente de pizza hawaïenne et John rédigeait mentalement son prochain article.

\- … Il y avait des glyphes dans l'armure de McDonald, finit par dire Sam avec lenteur. Et un sac de sort, ce qui nous prouve qu'au moins une sorcière est impliquée dans cette affaire. Qui sait, les glyphes pourraient servir à déplacer un objet à distance ?

\- Tu penses encore à un objet maudit ? mâchonna Dean, sceptique.

\- Des sorcières, maintenant, soupira Sherlock.

\- He bien, les sorcières ont des pouvoirs assez différents et les utilisent le plus souvent pour tuer. Mais, et si elles pouvaient aussi ensorceler des objets pour pouvoir les déplacer à distance ? poursuivit Sam. Et si une sorcière travaillait avec les Cybermen et se servait de ces glyphes pour enfermer directement les personnes enlevées dans les armures ? Ou pire ; elles pourraient faire enlever la cible par leur armure attitrée !

\- Les sorcières qu'on a rencontrées n'avaient pas autant de pouvoir, grimaça Dean, refroidi à l'idée que leurs ennemis puissent être plus puissants que prévu.

\- J'essaie de garder l'esprit ouvert, Dean.

\- Mais, quand vous parlez de sorcières, c'est genre, comme Harry Potter, avec une baguette et tout ça ? demanda Amy, alarmée.

Dean grimaça de plus belle et Sam esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- En général, les sorcières sont de simples humaines qui se sont mises à apprendre des sorts sous l'autorité d'un démon. Elles apprennent à mélanger des ingrédients dans des sacs de sort et à psalmodier des formules pour maudire les gens à distance, c'est à peu près tout. Elles n'ont pas de baguette et ne peuvent pas réellement lancer de rayons lumineux ou ce genre de trucs, expliqua le cadet des Winchester. Et quand elles meurent, elles vont tout droit en Enfer.

\- C'est comme du vaudou, elles ont besoin d'un lien avec leur victime pour la buter à distance, ajouta Dean.

\- Ah, fit Amy. Heu, bien. Enfin, j'imagine… ?

* * *

Ils discutèrent encore aliens et monstres pendant une partie de la soirée, puis Sherlock s'isola dans la salle de bain pour passer un coup de fil discret. Il s'assit avec dignité sur la lunette des WC et sortit son portable. Il hésita une seconde, puis appuya sur l'un de ses contacts, celui qu'il utilisait le moins souvent.

\- Sherlock, soupira la voix de son frère aîné. As-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Il est plus de vingt-trois heures, mais franchement, je ne savais pas que tu allais te coucher si tôt. Tu vieillis, Mycroft.

Le frère de Sherlock souffla à nouveau dans le combiné.

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi est dû cet appel nocturne, au moins ?

\- Figure-toi que je me trouve en Ecosse avec un dénommé Docteur. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Quel Docteur ?

\- Le Docteur, c'est le seul nom qu'il ait donné. J'ai bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un pseudonyme, mais il ne semble pas décidé à nous dire son vrai nom. La femme qui voyage avec lui n'a pas l'air de le connaître non plus. Oh, et ai-je mentionné qu'il a une cabine de police bleue ?

La voix de Mycroft s'éleva avec un temps de retard.

\- Ça ne me dit rien, non.

\- C'est gênant, parce qu'il a dit avoir travaillé avec le gouvernement britannique à de multiples occasions.

Nouveau soupir. Sherlock se leva et s'adressa un sourire victorieux dans le miroir.

\- … Effectivement, il nous a déjà aidés par le passé à régler des… problèmes délicats. La Reine l'a même nommé Conservateur de sa galerie d'art personnelle en remerciement.

\- Donc tu peux affirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas réellement d'un petit homme vert avec une boîte magique ? ironisa le détective.

\- Sherlock, si tu l'as rencontré, tu devrait l'avoir compris. C'est vraiment un extra-terrestre.

Sherlock perdit son sourire. Si même son frère si réaliste y croyait…

\- Bon, admettons. Mais il ne peut pas réellement voyager dans le temps et l'espace, si ?

La voix de Mycroft s'éleva à nouveau, glaçant le sang de son frère :

\- Il a été nommé Conservateur par la Reine Elizabeth I, Sherlock.

* * *

Quand Sherlock ressortit de la salle de bain, un pli soucieux marquait son front et il regardait le Docteur avec un mélange de défiance et d'incrédulité. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et invita tout le monde à bord de son Tardis avec un énorme sourire excité.

\- Vous allez voir, c'est énorme, assura John à Sherlock et Dean.

\- Tu es SÛR que ce n'est pas un piège, hein ?! demanda l'aîné des Winchester à son frère.

Sam se contenta de le pousser dans la machine et referma la porte derrière lui. Dean s'assit prudemment sur l'un des fauteuils qui entouraient la console centrale et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son siège.

\- On dirait que c'est vivant, commenta-t-il à voix haute, mal à l'aise, en observant les lumières clignotantes.

\- Mais elle est vivante ! s'exclama le Docteur en tourbillonnant autour de son tableau de bord comme un gosse qui aurait pris trop de sucre.

\- Heu, quoi ?! s'étrangla le chasseur, paniqué.

\- Le Tardis se compose de parties mécaniques, mais aussi d'une entité vivante, claironna le Seigneur du Temps. La partie vivante pousse comme une plante pendant un millier d'années, puis on la couple à la machinerie pour former un Tardis capable de voyager dans le vortex temporel.

Voyant qu'il avait perdu à peu près tout le monde dans ses explications, le Docteur se rembrunit et résuma entre ses dents :

\- C'est… la technologie des Seigneurs du Temps, faites pas attention.

Il abaissa une manette et aussitôt, le sol bascula, envoyant tous ceux qui ne s'étaient pas accrochés contre les rambardes. Heureusement, quelqu'un y avait accroché de la mousse en prévision du choc. Dean se demanda avec inquiétude combien de personnes s'étaient pété des côtes avant que le Docteur se préoccupe de la sécurité de ses passagers.

\- Voilà, on y est, annonça le Docteur quelques secondes plus tard en relevant la manette.

Le chasseur posa un pied hésitant sur le sol du Tardis, qui vibrait légèrement. Sam le souleva par le coude et l'entraîna vers la porte de sortie. Dean, blanc comme un linge, se plia en deux pour prendre de grandes inspirations avant de remarquer qu'il avait les pieds dans de l'herbe humide.

\- Heu, dit-il en se redressant pour observer les alentours. On est à Canisbay ou je rêve ?

\- C'est ici qu'on était enfermés, John et moi. Le Docteur voulait inspecter les lieux et essayer de trouver un Cyberman pour l'interroger.

\- Mais… attends, on a fait des kilomètres en trois secondes !

\- C'est une machine spatio-temporelle, essayez de suivre, ironisa Sherlock en les dépassant, le col relevé et les mains dans les poches.

\- J't'en foutrai, moi… bouillonna Dean, comme à chaque fois que le détective ouvrait la bouche. "Essayez de suivre, gnagnagna", non mais quel connard !

Il entendit un bruit bizarre et se tourna vers le Docteur, qui avait sorti son tournevis machin-truc pour le promener un peu partout dans le cimetière. Le tournevis produisait de la lumière verte et un boucan de tous les diables.

\- Quelle discrétion, ronchonna l'Américain en sortant son flingue, juste au cas où.

Il s'avança silencieusement entre les tombes et sentit l'humidité du brouillard percer son pantalon. Il se félicita d'avoir troqué son costume du FBI contre ses habituelles couches de flanelle. Au moins, il était au chaud, lui. Dean entendit des dents claquer et remarqua Amy, un peu plus loin sur sa droite, qui serrait sa veste en cuir autour d'elle et reniflait de temps à autres.

\- Hey, ça va aller ?

\- Oui oui, ça va, j'ai juste… perdu l'habitude du froid écossais, répondit la rousse en riant nerveusement.

N'écoutant que son côté dragueur, Dean se débarrassa d'une de ses chemises épaisses et la posa d'autorité sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui le remercia d'un geste de la tête.

\- Il n'y a personne, déclara Sherlock après un moment. Par contre, il y a quelque chose ici.

Le détective pointa le doigt vers un cercle de terre fraîchement retournée. C'était trop large pour un simple cercueil et les fosses communes n'étaient plus d'usage en 2010. Quelqu'un avait donc dissimulé quelque chose en sous-sol.

Le Docteur passa son tournevis sonique au-dessus du cercle et observa les résultats obtenus avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Il y a un grand espace vide sous nos pieds, leur apprit-il. C'est métallique et pourvu d'un système de navigation, mais il n'y a rien de vivant à l'intérieur…

\- C'est un vaisseau Cyberman, devina Amy en s'écartant prudemment du cercle. Ils se sont posés ici et l'ont dissimulé pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais si leur navette est ici, où sont les Cybermen ?

\- Sûrement avec la sorcière, affirma Dean avec sérieux.

\- Voilà la crypte où nous étions retenus, intervint John en montrant une trappe ronde en fer forgé entourée d'herbe piétinée. Il y a des empreintes de Cybermen autour.

Le groupe continua de chercher des indices à la lumière de l'éclairage public et des torches des enquêteurs, mais les Cybermen avaient effacé toutes leurs traces, si ce n'était leur vaisseau.

\- Bon, fit soudain le Docteur. Ils ont atterri ici, en Ecosse - quelle drôle d'idée - puis ils ont camouflé leur appareil et se sont lancés dans leur projet de conversion. Ils ont rencontré une sorcière, ont peut-être tenté de la convertir, mais elle leur a fait une offre suffisamment alléchante pour qu'ils la laissent en liberté. Elle leur a offert des armures maudites téléguidées qui capturent et ramènent des humains à leur base sans effort et sans mettre en danger le reste des Cybermen. Puis quelque chose a mal tourné et l'une de leurs victimes a fondu de l'intérieur.

\- Je dirais que le sac de sort n'était pas au point, acquiesça Sam. Les sorcières n'ont pas l'habitude de travailler sur des aliens, celle-ci a dû tâtonner avant de trouver la formule adéquate, même avec l'aide d'un démon.

\- Oui ! Et connaissant les Cybermen, ils n'ont accepté l'offre de la sorcière que parce qu'elle les avantageait, donc ce sac de sort…

\- … a pour objectif de renforcer les nouveaux Cybermen, acheva Dean. Ça me semble logique, comme explication.

\- Génial, on a tout compris. On peut aller se mettre au chaud, maintenant ? demanda Amy.

* * *

Sherlock, John, Amy et le Docteur passèrent la nuit à bord du Tardis, lui-même stationné dans la chambre des Winchester. Ces derniers, la tête pleine de nouvelles informations, cogitèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit avant de sombrer, anéantis par la fatigue et les émotions de la journée.

Le lendemain matin, John sortit du Tardis pour se rendre au petit coin. Il n'était pas loin de huit heures et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain des Winchester, John retourna dans la chambre en se frottant les yeux et crut rêver quand il vit un petit homme vêtu de noir apparaître d'un coup à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Le médecin poussa une exclamation de surprise qui fit bondir les deux frères et l'homme lui retourna une œillade ennuyée. Dean sortit un flingue de sous son oreiller et le braqua sur le nouveau venu, qui roula les yeux. Ce faisant, il entrevit le Tardis et le contempla avec étonnement alors que les trois autres, alertés par le bruit, ouvraient la porte de la machine pour rejoindre leurs amis.

\- Crowley, fils de chienne, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! aboya Dean sans cesser de braquer son arme sur le Roi de l'Enfer.

\- Je suis venu récupérer mon fémur, fit le démon d'un air absent. Bonjour Docteur, bonjour Amy. Comment allez-vous ?

Le Docteur, encore endormi, plissa les yeux pour identifier son interlocuteur, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un coup.

\- Canton Everett Delaware, troisième du nom ! Comment ça va, mon pote ?

\- Canton ? répéta Amy, perdue.

Puis elle vit le démon et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Le Docteur, quant à lui, échangeait déjà des banalités avec Crowley comme s'ils avaient gardé les cochons ensemble.

\- Attendez… Vous connaissez ce fils de…? s'étonna Dean, prêt à flinguer le Docteur, juste par précaution.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama l'alien. On s'est rencontrés à Washington en 1969 ! Il travaillait pour le Président Nixon à l'époque ! Il nous a bien aidés à libérer le monde d'une invasion extraterrestre, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment vont Rory et River ? s'enquit Crowley, savourant l'air horrifié des Winchester.

\- Docteur ! intervint Amy. On l'a vu en 1969 et il n'a pas changé depuis, ça ne vous choque pas ?

Le Docteur marqua une pause, puis fronça les sourcils, comprenant seulement le problème. Il tendit un index vers Crowley, puis vers Amy, puis vers Crowley, le tout avec une indécision quasi-palpable.

\- Canton, reprit-il doucement. Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours le même après 41 ans ?

\- Ma foi, j'ai une excellente crème de soin pour le visage… plaisanta Crowley avec nonchalance.

\- Vas-y, Canton, réponds à la question, l'interrompit Dean avec un sourire menaçant.

Crowley soupira, faisant peu de cas du revolver que le jeune homme pointait sur lui.

\- Très bien. Je suis un démon et je m'appelle Crowley, vous êtes contents ? Je me suis fait passer pour Canton Everett Delaware en 1969 pour approcher Nixon et lui soutirer un contrat. Ce pauvre Canton avait été renvoyé du FBI et est devenu agent littéraire avant que je le possède.

\- T'as passé un contrat avec Nixon ? s'étrangla Sam.

\- Mais non, Gigantor ! Il a refusé. Mais bon, il s'est débrouillé tout seul pour finir en Enfer, le brave petit. Bref, j'ai rencontré le Docteur juste après avoir été convoqué par Nixon, et on a bossé ensemble pendant plusieurs mois pour sauver le monde. Enfin, je n'en avais rien à faire, de sauver les humains, mais cette petite boîte m'intéressait énormément.

Le Docteur, outré qu'on l'ait roulé dans la farine pendant autant de temps, se colla contre le Tardis dans une attitude protectrice avec une moue agressive digne d'un gamin. Les six autres lui retournèrent une grimace pas du tout impressionnée et retournèrent à leur conversation.

\- Mais on a rencontré une version âgée de Canton des années plus tard, souleva Amy. Si vous ne vieillissez pas, comment pouviez-vous être aussi… ridé ?

Crowley se tourna vers la rouquine, satisfait qu'on lui pose enfin une question logique.

\- C'est très simple, j'ai investi un autre corps de la même famille que mon corps d'emprunt actuel. Les démons possèdent les gens, sinon ils ne peuvent pas entuber les humains efficacement, précisa-t-il quand Amy fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Donc tu traînes dans ce pauvre gars depuis plus de quarante ans, comprit Sam. T'es vraiment une grosse enflure d'opportuniste, Crowley.

\- Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me faire rougir, Baloo, sourit Crowley. Bon, vous me rendez mon fémur, maintenant ? Je ne vous ai pas cherchés dans toute l'Ecosse pendant des heures pour parler chiffons.

Les Winchester hésitèrent, puis Dean tira un os jauni de son sac de voyage pour le remettre à Crowley, qui s'en empara avec empressement. Le démon le rangea bien à l'abri dans son manteau et Amy mima un haut-le-cœur.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est dégueu.

\- Bien, merci les garçons. Docteur, Amy, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, je resterais bien pour voyager de nouveau dans le Tardis, mais j'ai des affaires à régler en Enfer. Messieurs, ajouta Crowley à l'adresse de Sherlock et John.

Et le démon disparut, laissant six personnes pantoises derrière lui.

\- Donc, Crowley est au courant depuis des années que les extraterrestres existent, souffla Sam, dégoûté.

Un silence pesant et gêné s'abattit sur la chambre qui sentait dorénavant le soufre.

\- Booooon, lança finalement John. Et si on allait manger ?

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Des reviews ou un sort !_

**Glossaire :**

**Canton Everett Delaware, troisième du nom :** En fait, ce brave personnage de Doctor Who est joué par Mark Sheppard, qui est également l'interprète de Crowley. Connaissant la longévité des démons et le truc de la possession, j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le faire intervenir dans l'histoire :D

Canton a littéralement sauvé le monde du Silence (des aliens flippants qui contrôlaient les humains dans l'ombre depuis la Préhistoire) avec l'aide du Docteur et d'Apollo 11. Si ce personnage vous intéresse, regardez les épisodes "The Impossible astronaut" et "Day of the Moon" (épisodes 1 et 2 de la saison 6), ils valent le détour et c'est encore plus drôle d'imaginer qu'il s'agit d'un démon undercover XD

**Démon (partie 2) :** Comme je le disais dans le prologue, les démons sont des âmes perverties par l'Enfer. Ils n'ont donc pas de corps physique, ce qui est gênant pour récupérer des âmes et faire tourner l'Enfer, vous en conviendrez. Pour parvenir à agir sur Terre, ils sont obligés de posséder un corps, qu'il soit vivant, mort, humain, angélique ou autre. Sous cette forme, ils ne peuvent pas mourir facilement, mais tous les dégâts infligés au démon sont infligés au corps humain. Du coup, quand le démon s'en va, l'humain déguste et finit bien souvent par mourir.


	6. Love and Monsters

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^_

_Bon, sans transition, attaquons ce chapitre, vous voulez bien ? Merci aux revieweurs, comme toujours, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Love and monsters**

Dans un petit restaurant de Wick se trouvaient six adultes en train de se regarder avec incertitude, le tout dans un silence très pesant. Heureusement, la serveuse vint à leur rescousse avec suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir une famille nombreuse.

Trois des assiettes étaient pour Dean, qui avait commandé des pancakes couverts de sirop, du bacon, des toasts, des haricots, un tas de gaufres à la chantilly et des œufs brouillés. L'Américain attaqua joyeusement son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil mi-admiratif, mi-dégoûté des autres personnes présentes.

Sam, pour sa part, avait décidé de s'initier au petit-déjeuner anglais (et avec du thé s'il vous plaît !), et John avait suivi le mouvement. Sherlock, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait demandé qu'une bouilloire d'Earl Grey. Amy reçut des pancakes surmontés de fraises et de crème et piqua une tasse de thé au détective. La commande du Docteur fut la dernière à arriver, et même Dean faillit en perdre l'appétit.

L'alien surexcité vira l'œuf de son île flottante, qui termina dans l'assiette d'Amy, puis entreprit de plonger ses fish sticks dans l'épaisse crème anglaise jaune et sucrée avant de fourrer le tout dans sa bouche. Il avait dû faire ses yeux de chiot mouillé pour avoir le plat et le dessert en même temps, mais ça en avait valu la peine !

Tous le dévisagèrent, sauf Amy qui avait l'habitude, et Dean en laissa tomber son sacro-saint morceau de bacon frit.

\- Vous êtes dégueu, lâcha-t-il, verbalisant la pensée qui avait traversé toute la tablée au même instant.

\- Hm ? fit le Docteur, dont le menton s'ornait à présent de traces jaunes et sûrement très collantes.

Dean grimaça et se replongea dans le massacre de ses œufs. Un peu plus tard pendant le repas, les langues se délièrent et tout le monde se mit à faire connaissance, chacun à sa façon. John et Sam, qui s'entendaient déjà bien, discutaient avec animation de monstres et de recherches Internet. Le Docteur asticotait Sherlock, qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air indifférent alors qu'il lui posait des questions sur sa planète d'origine, sûrement dans l'espoir de démonter son côté identité extraterrestre. Amy, quant à elle, écoutait les discussions d'une oreille tout en fixant le vide, l'air pensif.

\- Hé, tout va bien ? lui demanda Dean avec un petit sourire charmeur automatique.

Amy sursauta et se tourna vers lui vivement.

\- Oh, heu, oui, je pensais juste à mon mari. Et à ma fille, aussi, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation. Ils me manquent.

\- Tu as une fille ? s'étonna Dean. Elle a quel âge ?

La rousse se plongea dans l'observation de ses doigts avant de répondre d'un air triste :

\- Je ne sais pas trop, la centaine peut-être ?

Dean s'étouffa avec son café et se mit à tousser en donnant des coups de poing à la table, s'attirant des coups d'œil indignés. Il réussit enfin à faire passer sa boisson par le bon tuyau et considéra son interlocutrice avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ecoute, j'ai rencontré des tas de trucs vraiment bizarres, mais ça… Comment ta fille peut-elle être plus vieille que toi ?!

\- He bien, déjà, elle a été conçue dans le Tardis alors qu'on traversait le Vortex temporel et elle a été bidouillée génétiquement par les aliens qui me l'ont enlevée, expliqua Amy avec amertume. Elle a donc des caractéristiques de Seigneur du Temps et elle peut se régénérer, comme le Docteur, donc on ne la voit pas vieillir. Et comme en plus elle voyage dans le temps, elle est… plus vieille que moi.

Dean, choqué par ces révélations, mit un certain temps avant de répondre avec un tact tout relatif :

\- Ta fille est une extraterrestre ?!

Le rouquine fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard, outrée.

\- Elle est humaine ! C'est notre fille, à Rory et à moi ! Elle est juste... spéciale.

L'Écossaise tripota sa serviette, puis, voyant que Dean ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, décida de changer de sujet.

\- Et donc vous chassez les monstres, ton frère et toi ?

Le chasseur se rencogna dans son siège, acceptant la pirouette.

\- Ouais, on a même annulé l'Apocalypse, dernièrement. Enfin, c'était l'année dernière, mais bon.

\- Ah ! C'était ça, toutes ces catastrophes naturelles ?

\- Ouais, se rengorgea Dean. On a stoppé la fin du monde à nous quatre, avec notre pote Bobby et Castiel. Castiel est un ange, précisa-t-il juste pour se faire mousser. Et Sam…

Il jeta un œil vers son frère, qui parlait toujours avec John, puis se rembrunit.

\- Il a changé, soupira-t-il.

\- Comment ça, "il a changé" ? s'enquit Amy, curieuse.

\- He bien, on ne s'est pas vus pendant une année entière, d'accord, mais il n'est plus le même. Il est moins… attentionné qu'avant, plus froid. J'ai parfois l'impression que ce n'est plus mon petit frère.

\- He bien, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé avec l'Apocalypse, mais ce genre de truc peut faire changer les gens, non ? C'est traumatisant comme événement, peut-être que ton frère n'est plus aussi… innocent, tout simplement ? supposa Amy.

Dean la considéra une seconde, comme s'il se repassait l'Apocalypse mentalement, puis acquiesça avec hésitation, acceptant son hypothèse.

\- Ouais, il a dû vachement morfler, souffla-t-il.

\- Le sol tremble, fit soudain Sherlock en repoussant d'une main le Docteur, qui essayait de lui soutirer son écharpe.

\- Quoi ? fit l'extraterrestre en se redressant d'un coup pour voir les vitres du restaurant trembler et le mug de café de Dean filer vers le bord de la table.

Le chasseur sauva sa boisson juste à temps et la garda en main, ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Docteur ?! s'écria Amy en s'accrochant à sa chaise et à la table pour ne pas glisser par terre.

Le Seigneur du Temps sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche intérieure et le brandit dans toutes les directions, manquant de se casser la figure à cause des vibrations. Alors qu'il se démenait pour retrouver l'équilibre, le bout lumineux du tournevis rata l'œil de Sherlock de peu et se retrouva dans la tasse de thé du détective. Sam, fatigué par le manège de l'alien, finit par l'agripper par sa veste pour le rasseoir de force à sa place.

\- C'est électromagnétique, leur apprit le Docteur en consultant son instrument. Ah, et végétal aussi. A moins que ce ne soit le thé de Sherlock…

Le tremblement de terre s'arrêta d'un coup, et Dean reposa sa tasse avant d'éternuer bruyamment, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Aaaaah, merde, ce foutu pays m'a filé un rhume ! se plaignit-il en se mouchant sans délicatesse dans une serviette en papier.

* * *

Le petit groupe se hâta de rentrer à la maison d'hôte des Winchester afin de s'informer sur l'onde qui avait traversé leur restaurant. Sur la route, ils s'aperçurent que le séisme avait balayé toute la ville de Wick et brisé des dizaines de vitres des environs. Ils virent également que plusieurs personnes s'étaient évanouies sur place, assommées par l'onde bizarre.

Sitôt qu'ils furent arrivés à l'Impala Guest House, John et Sam se ruèrent sur leur ordinateur portable respectif pour chercher la source du tremblement de terre, mais l'info n'avait pas encore mise en ligne. Par contre, les réseaux sociaux leur apprirent la portée de la secousse, qui avait touché une bonne partie des Highlands.

\- Comment ça, ils n'indiquent pas l'épicentre ? se plaignit le Docteur. Attendez, je vais bidouiller votre machine pour avoir accès aux infos du gouvernement !

\- Que ? Non, ne faites pas ça ! s'écria John en se jetant sur son ordinateur pour le protéger de son corps.

C'est que John avait l'habitude des scientifiques fous et des conséquences terribles que pouvaient avoir leurs expériences. Cependant, malgré son entraînement, le médecin ne pouvait rien contre le tournevis sonique du Docteur, qui devait être vissé à la main de l'alien, vu la vitesse à laquelle il le sortait de sa veste.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas dangereux ! s'exclama le Docteur avec un sourire de frimeur. Enfin, normalement.

Il secoua encore son tournevis dans la direction de l'appareil, puis se pencha pour appuyer sur une touche. L'écran devint noir, puis une langue de feu jaillit du clapet.

\- Reculez, tout le monde ! s'écria Amy, paniquée.

L'ordinateur atterrit sur le sol de la chambre, puis se mit littéralement à fondre comme une guimauve au-dessus d'un feu de camp. Une horrible odeur de plastique brûlé s'éleva dans la pièce et Sam se précipita pour ouvrir les fenêtres.

\- Oh. C'est embêtant, déclara le Docteur en inspectant son tournevis avant de se gratter la tête, perdu.

\- _Très_ embêtant ! hurla John, furieux. Il y avait tous mes documents sur cet ordinateur !

\- Pour ma défense, ça m'arrive très rarement. Enfin, quand je fais sauter un ordinateur, généralement c'est volontaire. On dirait que l'onde a dénaturé - démagnétisé ? - mon tournevis sonique… C'est fascinant !

\- Fascinant, en effet, grinça Sherlock.

\- Je vous en rachèterai un, promis ! jura le Docteur en tapotant l'épaule de John avec entrain, juste avant de se reculer face au regard noir du Londonien. Bon, heu… je vais mettre le tournevis en réparation, le Tardis peut régler ça. Ça n'arrivera plus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton pincé.

Sam, prudent, venait en effet de mettre son ordinateur personnel bien à l'abri dans son sac de voyage. Dean, pour sa part, avait les sourcils froncés, comme d'habitude, puis le fait qu'il ne louait pas une simple chambre de motel miteux (pour une fois) le frappa.

\- Héééé, si ça me coûte ma caution, je vous envoie la facture ! s'emporta-t-il en désignant la tache immonde qui décorait le sol de sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Amy essayait de réconforter John, qui se trouvait à genoux devant le cadavre de son pauvre appareil.

\- Vous allez voir, le Docteur vous en trouvera un nouveau, peut-être même un qui vient du futur ! Il s'y connaît en électronique, vous savez, si ça se trouve il trouvera le même modèle que celui-là ! Allez, arrêtez de pleurer maintenant…

* * *

Depuis l'incident, une tension à couper au couteau régnait dans la chambre.

Amy tentait vainement d'apaiser les esprits tout en jetant des regards dissuasifs au Docteur dès qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce dernier finit par s'enfermer dans son Tardis pour s'occuper du tournevis endommagé, que la navette répara en moins de dix minutes.

Dean, quant à lui, astiquait son flingue sans quitter la boîte bleue des yeux. Il se méfiait toujours du Docteur, mais ce n'était plus dû à son appartenance à une espèce extraterrestre. Il avait peur que le Seigneur du Temps teste son soi-disant tournevis sur sa voiture de location. Même si les chaînes de radio anglaises enregistrées dans l'autoradio étaient nulles, il ne supporterait jamais de retourner à Heathrow en train. Et il pouvait dire adieu à sa caution, aussi.

Sherlock, lui, avait retrouvé sa position couchée sur le divan et réfléchissait, les mains jointes sous le menton et les yeux fermés. Dean le soupçonnait de dormir, mais le détective lâchait de temps à autres des exclamations et des hypothèses à voix haute.

John… John avait décidé de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour bouder. A vrai dire, il prenait une douche, mais il la faisait traîner juste pour montrer sa rancune. Sam, enfin, continuait de parcourir les sites d'informations du pays à la recherche des Cybermen, d'une sorcière ou du tremblement de terre. Il finit par diversifier ses termes de recherche et fronça les sourcils en continu pendant vingt minutes.

\- Le nombre de personnes disparues a explosé dans la région, finit-il par dire, attirant l'attention du reste du groupe.

Le Docteur passa la tête par la porte du Tardis et, voyant qu'on ne faisait pas attention à lui, se décida à en sortir.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il à Sam.

\- Je dirais deux… non, trois mois. Le nombre de disparitions dans les Highlands a triplé par rapport à l'année dernière. Donc… les Cybermen sont là depuis tout ce temps, je présume.

\- Vraisemblablement, acquiesça le Docteur.

\- A part ça, je viens de passer les actualités des dernières semaines en revue, et c'est très bizarre.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit Dean. Les gens ont tendance à tomber malade quand ils arrivent dans le coin ?

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se moucha pour la trentième fois de la journée et fit une grimace revancharde à l'adresse de la mer, qu'il pouvait voir depuis la chambre. Décidément, l'air froid et humide lui convenait moyennement.

\- Non, mais il n'y a aucune affaire, aucun meurtre qui pourrait correspondre à l'une des créatures que l'on chasse. Personne n'a été vidé de son sang, personne n'a arraché de cœur de la poitrine de son propriétaire, aucun esprit vengeur n'a été vu… il n'y a rien.

\- Un pays sans monstres ? Le pied, commenta Dean en éternuant pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Mais vous avez parlé d'une sorcière, objecta Amy.

\- Le Royaume-Uni est beaucoup plus petit que les USA, ça pourrait expliquer la rareté des "monstres", siffla Sherlock, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Possible, admit Sam. Mais ça reste bizarre, on dirait qu'il y a une énorme barrière entre ce pays et le reste du monde. Il y a eu des cas de vampirisme aux Pays-Bas pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, et il y a possiblement un démon des croisements qui sévit en Belgique depuis plusieurs mois. Sans parler des loups-garous dans le Nord de la France… Et des lumières qui s'éteignent toutes seules en Irlande du Sud.

\- Le Royaume-Uni est protégé contre les monstres ? demanda John, qui avait dû épier le début de la conversation en se rhabillant.

\- Je vais appeler Mycroft, il saura peut-être quelque chose à ce sujet, décréta Sherlock.

\- Mycroft ? répéta Amy, indécise.

\- C'est son frère, il bosse pour le gouvernement, répondit John en ajustant son pull.

\- Remettez-lui mon bonjour, fit le Docteur d'un ton léger alors que Sherlock sortait de la pièce, son téléphone à la main.

* * *

Finalement, Mycroft ignorait visiblement tout de l'existence des monstres. Il avait même fait mine de rire quand Sherlock lui en avait parlé, mais il avait vite repris son sérieux. Si quelqu'un protégeait le pays entier contre les monstres, ça ne venait pas du gouvernement.

\- Donc il y a une barrière anti-monstres, commenta Dean en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. J'ai bien envie d'appeler Castiel pour voir s'il arrive à entrer ou s'il va s'écraser contre un mur invisible, tiens.

\- Parce que les anges sont considérés comme des monstres, maintenant ? Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une barrière, vu qu'une sorcière a réussi à passer, répliqua Sherlock. Sans parler des invasions extraterrestres dont le Docteur nous a parlé.

\- Hm, c'est peut-être un système de détection mis en place par des chasseurs anglais ? lâcha le Docteur. Et comme vous n'avez pas connaissance des extraterrestres, le système ne réagit pas face aux Daleks et autres envahisseurs, vu qu'on ne l'a pas calibré pour ça.

\- Si on trouve ces gars, il faudra qu'on leur emprunte leur détecteur, ironisa Dean. On en gagnerait, du temps, si on pouvait trouver les monstres tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils tuent…

\- Oui, mais toutes ces créatures ne sont pas forcément mauvaises, si ? demanda Amy, ulcérée qu'on puisse abattre des créatures innocentes à vue.

\- Amy a raison, c'est de la cruauté pure et simple, fit sombrement le Docteur.

Comme la discussion versait dans le mélodrame, Dean choisit ce moment pour aller prendre une douche. Il était chasseur, pas membre de la Protection des Monstres !

Le jeune homme fouilla son sac pour en exhumer deux chemise en flanelle et un t-shirt noir et demanda à son frère de surveiller le Docteur et son tournevis. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et fit comprendre à son aîné qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Dean fit la moue et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un d'autre ait la même idée que lui.

Il se déshabilla, referma les rideaux de la douche autour de lui et ouvrit le robinet, qui lui brûla agréablement la tête et le dos. Dean soupira d'aise et tâtonna à la recherche du savon.

Il finissait de se rincer quand un drôle de bruit lui fit lever la tête. Ce faisant, il se prit de l'eau dans l'œil et faillit se retrouver par terre en glissant sur le savon, qui venait de tomber. Ulcéré, l'Américain ouvrit le rideau pour s'emparer d'une serviette, dont il se servit pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Une fois qu'il fut capable de voir à nouveau, il ouvrit les yeux et constata la présence de deux nouveaux venus dans sa salle de bain. L'un était un gars d'environ son âge, plutôt blond, avec un long nez et l'air gêné. Dean remarqua qu'il regardait attentivement le sol, trop embarrassé pour lever la tête.

La seconde personne était une femme. Grande, blonde, le décolleté confortable et vêtue d'un pantalon moulant et d'un manteau court en laine et fourrure blanche, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun complexe à observer Dean dans son plus simple appareil. Elle lui adressa même un clin d'œil et un sourire appréciateur quand il croisa son regard.

Avoir une femme dans sa salle de bain, passait encore. Mais voir un gars et une fille apparaître pendant qu'il prenait sa douche pour l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures, c'était trop pour lui. Alors Dean hurla, pas très virilement, mais au moins, toute la maison reçut le message.

\- Dean ?! Tout va bien ? cria John en tambourinant à la porte.

\- N'entre pas ! s'égosilla le chasseur en dissimulant l'essentiel de sa nudité derrière sa serviette et le rideau en plastique.

Evidemment, John avait déjà ouvert la porte. Le blogueur vit les deux intrus, puis Dean, complètement nu. Il cligna des yeux, incertain, et ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

\- Je vous déteste ! beugla Dean en s'enroulant rageusement dans sa serviette.

\- Rory ? s'exclama Amy en entrant à son tour sans faire cas des hurlements de Dean.

\- Amy ! Je te croyais à Hawaii ! répondit le gars gêné en enlaçant la rousse souriante comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Dean remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il portait une épée courte et un genre de blaster à la _Star Wars_ à la ceinture. Il regretta de ne pas avoir gardé son flingue sur lui pour aller se doucher.

\- Dean ? Tout va bien ? demanda un Sam amusé depuis la chambre.

\- Tout va _très bien_, fit sèchement son grand frère. Le mari d'Amy et une magnifique blonde viennent de me mater sous la douche, à part ça tout va bien.

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit, et elle s'avança à son tour pour embrasser Amy.

\- River ! s'exclama cette dernière. Je suis super contente de vous voir, tous les deux !

\- Salut maman, fit paisiblement la blonde.

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? lança le Docteur en se faufilant à son tour dans la pièce, qui devenait de plus en plus étouffante. Rory ! River Song~ ! ajouta-t-il en souriant largement comme si c'était Noël.

\- Salut mon petit cœur, dit River en s'avançant pour rouler une pelle monumentale à l'extraterrestre. Je suis venue t'aider dès que j'ai pu, l'avenir du monde est en danger !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Riveeeeeeeer ! \o/ Et Rory, le meilleur petit copain du monde ! Ah, comme je les aime ces deux-là… (Pauvre Dean)_

_Un petit commentaire pour tata Lilisu ? :D_

**Glossaire :**

**River Song : **De son vrai nom Melody Pond, c'est la fille d'Amy et de Rory. Vu les circonstances de sa conception et son ADN particulier, elle a attiré la convoitise d'une secte, le Silence (vous vous souvenez des aliens flippants que Canton/Crowley a rencontrés ? C'est eux), qui l'a enlevée à la naissance. Ces très sympathiques personnages l'ont transformée en une véritable tueuse et l'ont envoyée après le Docteur dans le but de le tuer. Malheureusement pour eux, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui :D  
Cependant, elle rencontre le Docteur dans le désordre, du futur vers le passé, et redoute le jour où le Docteur ne la reconnaîtra plus. (c'est dur à expliquer, disons que son futur à elle correspond au passé du Docteur)


	7. Doomsday

_Hello-o !_

_On attaque enfin l'action avec ce chapitre ! \o/ Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Doomsday**

Le Docteur fit des présentations rapides tout en expliquant confusément qui était River Song. Très confusément.

\- Donc, récapitula Dean en enfilant un t-shirt et ses deux chemises en flanelle. River s'appelle en réalité Melody et c'est la fille d'Amy et de ce type… pardon, de Rory. No offense, mec.

Le Docteur acquiesça avec enthousiasme avant d'ajouter avec un sourire gêné :

\- Et c'est ma femme, aussi !

\- Comment une femme telle que vous a pu tomber amoureuse d'un nerd tel que lui ? demanda Sam à voix haute sans se soucier du fait qu'il devenait insultant.

River le dévisagea curieusement, puis serra la main de John et de Sherlock. Rory, plus réservé, adressa un salut de la main à tout le monde tout en restant scotché à sa femme, qui souriait à présent de façon incontrôlable.

\- Bref, reprit le Docteur. Sam et Dean sont frères et Sherlock et John ne sont pas gays, mais colocataires. Oooooh, et River ! C'est _Sherlock Holmes_ !

\- Le pauvre homme qui est devenu le héros d'une série policière contre son gré et sans que tu lui demandes son avis ? s'enquit River avec un sourire désarmant.

\- Heu… oui. Et les Winchester ont déjà sauvé le monde une fois, ajouta l'alien pour changer de sujet, l'air de dire "petits joueurs".

Dean le fusilla du regard et Sam lui renvoya sa célèbre bitchface.

\- Parfait, on va avoir besoin d'eux, décréta River en faisant les gros yeux à son mari. Chéri, si on n'intervient pas très vite, l'univers est foutu.

\- Vous pourriez être plus claire ? demanda John en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'invasion des robots tueurs ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit River. Mais le cours de l'Histoire vient de changer, et personne ne sait pourquoi. Quelque chose d'horrible va bientôt arriver, et ça aura des retombées sur l'Univers tout entier.

\- Mais on vient de deux ans dans le futur et tout allait bien, répliqua Rory avec inquiétude. Le simple fait qu'on ait vécu cet avenir le fige dans l'Histoire, non ?

\- Pas si quelqu'un est intervenu pour changer l'avenir, répondit le Docteur en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

\- Mais c'est impossible, j'ai déjà été dans le passé et je n'ai rien pu faire pour modifier le cours du temps ! intervint Dean.

\- Il s'agissait sans doute d'un Point fixe, supposa le Docteur. Il fallait absolument qu'il se passe, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas pu le modifier.

Face à l'incompréhension du reste du groupe, le Seigneur du Temps se racla bruyamment la gorge, puis reprit :

\- Le Temps est modulable, on peut le modifier à petites doses, mais il y a des événements - des Points fixes - qui ne peuvent pas être évités. L'éruption du Vésuve par exemple. Je connais même un homme nommé Jack Harkness qui est devenu un Point fixe, donc presque immortel.

\- Et si on les modifie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sherlock, qui faisait mine de ne pas être intéressé par la conversation.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de tendre l'oreille malgré tout.

Le Docteur échangea un regard sombre avec River et ses beaux-parents avant de répondre :

\- Le Temps se désintègre.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la chambre, et Sherlock se demanda sérieusement si la chose s'était déjà produite pour que le Docteur ait une réponse aussi précise à sa question.

\- Bref. Quelqu'un a profité d'une absence de Points fixes à cette période et dans cette région pour modifier le cours du temps, reprit River. Si notre théorie est correcte, le futur relativement tranquille de mes parents a été remplacé par… autre chose, sûrement en rapport avec ce que vous êtes en train de combattre. Et de fil en aiguille, ce changement va provoquer un cataclysme à l'échelle de l'Univers. J'ai suivi la trace du Tardis pour te prévenir et je t'ai rejoint avec le Manipulateur de vortex, mon amour, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du Docteur en montrant le gros brassard noir qu'elle portait au poignet.

L'alien se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis les scruta un par un, les sourcils froncés.

\- Dean, Sherlock, River, énonça le Docteur. Armez-vous en conséquence, nous allons faire un tour et ça risque d'être dangereux. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il pour les autres, vous restez ici et vous faites en sorte de trouver l'épicentre du tremblement de terre.

Aussitôt, Sherlock et Dean montèrent sur leurs grands chevaux, et l'Américain réussit à se plaindre en premier :

\- Une seconde, pourquoi on devrait vous obéir ?! Je ne monte plus dans ce truc !

\- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Sam à ma place ? renchérit Sherlock. C'est un Américain, laissez-le tirer dans le tas, ça lui fera plaisir.

Le Docteur les fixa tous les deux, blasé.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de m'obéir, mais de me faire confiance. Et j'ai besoin de vos yeux, Sherlock, vous pourriez trouver des pistes intéressantes.

Le détective parut s'accommoder du compliment, mais Dean plissait toujours les yeux comme s'ils avait oublié ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Ecoutez, heu… Dean, fit Rory en s'interposant. Le Docteur est un expert en ce qui concerne le voyage dans le temps, et il a sauvé ce monde et plein d'autres à plusieurs reprises. Vous pourriez lui faire confiance, au moins pour aujourd'hui ? Je sais qu'il est insupportable, mais faites un effort pour notre avenir à tous. S'il vous plaît.

\- Hééééé ! s'insurgea le Docteur, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

Le chasseur zieuta l'infirmier, puis Amy, qui lui adressa un coup d'œil impatient. Il soupira mais finit par acquiescer. Aussitôt, le Docteur et River se hâtèrent de rejoindre le Tardis. Dean vérifia le contenu de son chargeur et Rory prêta son blaster à Sherlock, qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la cabine bleue, qui disparut bientôt sans laisser de trace.

Sam et John se penchèrent à nouveau sur l'ordinateur de Sam, et Amy et Rory, embarrassés de ne rien pouvoir faire, décidèrent de faire un tour du quartier pour interroger les gens sur le tremblement de terre.

* * *

(_Pour l'ambiance, vous pouvez écouter_ Let's go hunting _(de la BO de Supernatural)_)

Le Tardis les emmena un an dans le futur, toujours dans la maison d'hôte des Winchester. Le petit groupe descendit prudemment au rez-de-chaussée de la maison et Dean appela la propriétaire, en vain.

\- Elle fait peut-être des courses, dit-il d'un air peu convaincu.

River prit la tête du groupe, blaster à la main, et sortit de la maison. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue et tout semblait normal, à l'exception des quelques voitures arrêtées en plein milieu de la route. Dean s'éloigna pour inspecter l'intérieur des véhicules, mais tous étaient vides.

\- On se croirait en pleine Apocalypse, commenta-t-il en rejoignant les autres.

Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de Wick, étonnés de ne croiser personne. Ils finirent par tomber sur une camionnette de livraison sans conducteur, et Sherlock alla inspecter la cargaison pendant que les autres montaient la garde à l'extérieur. Le détective ressortit moins d'une minute plus tard, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Il tenait un exemplaire du journal régional décoloré par le temps sur lequel figurait une photo de Cybermen prise par satellite. D'après les quelques mots encore visibles, des robots bizarres avaient été aperçus dans les Highlands et attaquaient les humains à vue.

\- Il date de quelques jours après notre départ, précisa le grand brun.

\- C'est donc ça qui nous attend ? On va tous être changés en robots flippants ? s'exclama Dean.

\- S'il ne leur faut que quelques jours pour s'emparer de l'Ecosse, en un an ils auront la planète entière, Docteur, dit River à voix basse. Et une fois qu'ils auront sept milliards de Cybermen…

\- Ils attaqueront les autres planètes, conclut l'alien. Voilà pourquoi l'Univers est en danger.

\- Mais comment peuvent-ils convertir autant de gens aussi rapidement ? demanda Sherlock. Ça leur prendrait au moins un mois pour s'emparer de l'Ecosse, sans compter une réaction du gouvernement…

Le Docteur réfléchit, puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- L'onde électromagnétique ! Elle a assommé une partie de la population touchée, pas vrai ? Et si les gens ne peuvent pas bouger, ils ne peuvent pas se battre ou se défendre !

\- Pour les enlever, ça devient de la tarte, conclut Dean avec une grimace guerrière. Et c'est suffisamment rapide pour que le gouvernement ait le temps de réagir, sans compter qu'il s'agit de civils… Après, en général ils ne se gênent pas pour tirer sur les foules, donc bon.

\- Les plans des Cybermen ne sont pas aussi poussés, d'habitude, objecta River alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche.

\- Et ils n'auraient eu aucun scrupule à convertir cette sorcière, normalement.

Dean, qui inspectait les rues à chaque croisements depuis un moment, leva subitement la tête avant de pousser les autres derrière une voiture. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, un groupe de Cybermen les dépassa, avançant comme un détachement de militaires. Les humains et le Docteur attendirent encore quelques minutes avant de se redresser pour se remettre en route.

\- Ils ont un genre de pistolet laser sur le bras, prévint le Docteur à mi-voix. Rien ne dit qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, maintenant qu'ils ont leur armée.

\- Mais s'ils ont fait tout ça pour monter une armée et envahir les autres planètes, pourquoi y a-t-il encore des Cybermen dans ce patelin ? demanda Dean, perplexe.

\- Parce que la Terre est leur base de repli, expliqua Sherlock avec impatience. S'ils étaient tous partis, d'autres aliens auraient profité de l'occasion pour envahir la Terre, je me trompe ?

\- Non, confirma River. C'est ce que j'aurais fait aussi.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? fit Dean. On retourne en 2010 pour avertir tout le monde, au risque d'être traités de malades ? Ou on continue d'avancer au risque d'être arrêtés, voire tués ? Les deux me conviennent, remarquez.

\- Il faut qu'on découvre ce qui s'est passé , déclara River avec aplomb. Si on y arrive, on pourra l'empêcher quand on retournera dans notre présent.

\- Mais on ne peut pas vraiment interviewer un Cyberman, si ? plaisanta Dean.

Il déglutit difficilement en voyant changer l'expression des trois espèces de génies qui l'accompagnaient.

* * *

\- Trouvé ! s'exclama John dans l'après-midi.

Sam, qui revenait de sa douche, lui répondit par une expression curieuse.

\- L'épicentre ! Les experts ont établi son emplacement, on va pouvoir aller là-bas et enquêter !

Le géant termina d'enfiler ses chaussures et sortit son téléphone.

\- J'appelle Amy, on les prendra en passant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit couple s'entassait à l'arrière de la voiture de location des Winchester et John comptait les balles de son revolver, juste au cas où.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda Amy avec une nonchalance forcée.

\- Au Loch Calder, l'informa John. L'onde que le Docteur a trouvée venait de cette zone-là, d'après les médias. Heu, tourne à droite, Sam.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam gara la voiture près du Loch et tout le monde en sortit pour examiner les environs. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher.

\- C'est désert, constata le chasseur d'un ton plat.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Excepté un genre de colline et une petit forêt, les environs étaient… vides. Sauf si vous aimiez les vaches, évidemment.

\- Dépêchons-nous de trouver des trucs, il va bientôt faire nuit, les pressa Rory, nerveux.

\- Des "trucs", s'esclaffa Amy en lui donnant un coup de coude.

John, qui s'était figé pendant son observation du paysage, finit par interpeler les autres, incertain.

\- Dites, on est d'accord que l'origine du tremblement de terre était magnétique ?

\- Oui, fit patiemment Sam, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un genre de grosse antenne là-bas.

Les autres suivirent son regard et, sans se consulter, partirent à la conquête de la colline.

* * *

(_Idem pour la musique : _Prepared to do anything_, de la BO de Sherlock_)

Dean haïssait sa grande gueule, parfois. A peine avait-il lâché sa blague que tout le monde l'avait pris au sérieux, sous prétexte qu'un Cyberman pouvait les renseigner sur l'origine de leur invasion accélérée. Si leur intuition était bonne, la sorcière avait dû équiper toutes les armures de sacs de sort et de glyphes, et grâce à ces traces, ils pourraient peut-être découvrir la cachette de la créature dans leur présent et aller lui botter les fesses pour la faire parler.

Mais pour ça, il leur fallait attraper un Cyberman et le désosser.

En général, quand Dean partait en chasse, il savait à quelle créature s'attendre et surtout, comment l'abattre. Là, il était dans le flou total et avait en tout et pour tout des balles normales assorties d'un faible taux d'argent et un blaster dont il ne s'était jamais servi de sa vie et qu'il avait piqué à Sherlock. Et évidemment, River était trop occupée à préparer leur petit piège pour lui expliquer comment on tirait avec ce truc.

Le bruit de course de Sherlock le tira de ses pensées, et l'Américain se concentra sur la situation présente. Le détective s'était servi de son super sixième sens (ou Dieu sait quoi) pour trouver un Cyberman isolé et faire le pitre pour que le robot le suive jusqu'à eux. River, le Docteur et Dean s'étaient cachés derrière les voitures à l'arrêt et attendaient patiemment le Londonien pour pouvoir prendre l'armure maudite en sandwich. Et comme tous les plans d'attaque incluant un Winchester, tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu.

Trop occupé à jeter des coups d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que le Cyberman le suivait, Sherlock ne vit pas la canette de soda vide qui traînait par terre. Il marcha donc dessus, la faisant rouler en avant, et tomba en arrière comme un sac de patates. Dean aurait pu rigoler si la situation avait été différente. Au lieu de ça il jura, éternua et sortit du garage qu'il squattait pour voler à la rescousse du détective. Il fit bien, car le Cyberman n'était plus très loin de Sherlock, qui parlait sans discontinuer pour faire diversion.

Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas pour habitude de céder à la panique, mais l'idée d'être transformé en robot stupide lui était insupportable. Il éprouva l'envie subite de se relever et de continuer à courir vers les autres, mais le Cyberman l'en dissuada.

\- Ne bougez plus, fit la voix métallique et monotone du robot.

Il leva un bras surmonté d'un genre de mini-canon vers Sherlock, qui pria très fort pour ne pas être tué aussi bêtement. Tout ça à cause d'une canette, non mais vraiment. Mycroft allait se bidonner pendant _au moins_ dix minutes s'il apprenait ça.

Le Londonien choisit donc sagement de rester tranquille, espérant que ses alliés improbables allaient s'apercevoir du problème et se bouger les fesses pour l'aider. Le Cyberman s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui et resta planté là comme un idiot avec son bras en l'air et ses yeux sans âme.

\- Bon, je peux bouger maintenant ? finit par demander l'Anglais irrité.

Le casque se pencha sur la droite dans une posture tout à fait humaine, et la voix du robot s'éleva à nouveau, hésitante.

\- Sher… lock ? C'est toi ?

Ahuri, Sherlock ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, incrédule.

\- …John ?

* * *

John avait raison, pour l'antenne. Celle-ci était comme plantée dans un bâtiment circulaire et était flanquée d'une échelle métallique, sûrement pour en faciliter l'entretien. Sam eut vite fait de crocheter la serrure du bâtiment et tâtonna sur le mur pour allumer les néons. Ils découvrirent un genre de panneau de contrôle au fond de la salle ainsi que quelques armoires en bois contenant des manuels, des bottins téléphoniques et des consignes de sécurité. Les quatre humains s'avancèrent pour inspecter le tableau de commande, même s'ils n'y connaissaient rien, et Rory remarqua qu'on y avait ajouté un genre de boîtier high tech qui ne ressemblait pas à du matériel des années 2010.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de signaler sa découverte aux autres, car des bruits étranges s'élevèrent au même moment à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Sam leur fit signe de rester dissimulés de part et d'autre de la porte, et ils purent ainsi observer les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils aperçurent un Cyberman flanqué de deux femmes en pleine discussion qui s'approchaient dangereusement de leur cachette, aussi décidèrent-ils de se dissimuler derrière les armoires en priant pour que les nouveaux arrivants n'aient pas l'envie irrépressible d'aller inspecter le tableau de commandes.

\- …fini en fin de semaine, disait l'une des femmes d'une voix aiguë et amusée.

\- D'accord, mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps de finir d'équiper les autres armures d'ici-là, se plaignit l'autre. _Ils_ vont se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose, _ils_ vont venir et nous tuer !

\- _Ils_ n'ont pas les armes nécessaires pour affronter une armée de Cybermen, très chère, soupira l'autre avec nonchalance. Nous n'aurons qu'à admirer la bataille de loin en prenant le thé, je suis sûre que ce sera _énorme_ !

Amy fit le signe universel de la folie et, ce faisant, fit grincer l'armoire contre laquelle elle se trouvait. Aussitôt, un grésillement bizarrement familier s'éleva dans la pièce et la voix aiguë reprit en chantonnant :

\- Nous avons des invitéééés ! Montrez-vous, mes chéris, c'est malpoli d'espionner les discussions des autres, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sam sortit son flingue et le braqua sur la folle, qui se trouvait être une femme d'âge mûr portant une robe ancienne violette et une ombrelle noire. L'autre femme avait une tenue plus actuelle et leva aussitôt un bras dans sa direction. Amy, Rory et John finirent par suivre l'exemple du géant et froncèrent les sourcils devant le style vestimentaire de la folle, trop stupéfaits pour parler.

\- Bonjour, gazouilla cette dernière. Je suis Missy, et vous ?

\- Un chasseur ! glapit l'autre femme, apeurée, en voyant Sam.

Elle sortit un petit couteau de sa ceinture et se taillada la paume de la main, attirant le canon de l'arme du géant vers elle. Il dut cependant se concentrer à nouveau sur la dénommée Missy, qui s'approchait d'eux l'air de rien, suivie par le Cyberman.

\- Grand, fort, le poil brillant… reprit Missy. Tu ne serais pas l'agent du FBI que l'un de mes chéris a enlevé, par hasard ? Oh, et toi aussi, je te reconnais ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant John. Quant à vous deux, vous m'avez l'air assez dégourdis pour surveiller mon petit garde du corps plutôt que moi, hmmm ?

Amy et Rory s'avancèrent vers elle et le légionnaire sortit son gladius, menaçant.

\- Ça ne me pose pas de problème de le passer au fil de mon épée, gronda-t-il, autrement plus impressionnant que lors de son arrivée dans la salle de bain.

\- Mais je n'en doute pas ! Pffff, j'aurais bien aimé discuter avec vous plus longtemps, mais j'ai une journée chargée demain, donc je dois aller faire dodo plus tôt !

Missy fit une moue triste et battit en retraite vers la porte. Aussitôt, Sam tira dans sa direction et toucha volontairement le mur en ciment à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Pas si vite. Dites-nous ce que vous mijotez ou je vous descends.

Missy se tourna à moitié vers lui avec un sourire en coin qui leur fila les chocottes.

\- Bonne chance avec ça mon nounours !

Au même moment, l'autre femme plaqua sa main ensanglantée sur le dessin qu'elle venait de tracer avec son sang sur le mur, qui dégagea aussitôt une lueur violette.

\- _Dearmad_ ! s'écria-t-elle.

La lumière s'intensifia et engloutit Amy, qui était la plus proche de la porte. Puis le calme revint et la rousse tomba, inconsciente avant d'avoir touché le sol. Sam releva la tête, ébloui, mais les trois créatures avaient disparu. Le silence s'installa dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce que le hurlement angoissé de Rory s'élève dans la nuit :

\- AMY !

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Suspeeeense ! \o/_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer~_

**Glossaire :**

**Manipulateur de vortex : **Il s'agit, comme son nom l'indique, d'une machine à voyager dans le temps miniaturisée qui permet de manipuler et de voyager dans le Vortex temporel (l'espèce de tourbillon qu'emprunte le Tardis pour aller d'une époque à l'autre). Il se présente sous la forme d'un gros bracelet noir et ne peut faire voyager qu'un petit groupe de personnes, contrairement au Tardis. Si le Tardis est une limousine de luxe, le Manipulateur de vortex est... une Peugeot ?

River l'a acheté à Dorium Maldovar, un alien marchand de couleur bleue qui a perdu la tête (littéralement) quelque temps après. Le poignet de son précédent propriétaire était toujours dedans.


	8. JohnLives

_Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs !_

_Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez de l'action, de l'action et… merde, des gens intelligents. Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos reviews ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : #JohnLives**

\- Sher… lock ? balbutia de nouveau le Cyberman en baissant et remontant son bras armé, indécis.

Halluciné, Sherlock se releva lentement, s'approchant du robot avec précautions.

\- Oh, John, soupira-t-il. Tu es encore plus quelconque avec cette armure sur le dos.

Sa diatribe désespérée bien camouflée sous une épaisse couche de sarcasme fut interrompue par l'arrivée des trois autres idiots, qui arrosèrent le Cyberman de balles et autres… lasers. Franchement, cette affaire devenait un grand n'importe quoi.

Sherlock se coucha derechef sur le sol couvert de déchets quand son ex-colocataire releva le bras pour contre-attaquer. Il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que John l'ignore et concentre ses tirs sur les autres. Après tout, il n'était même pas armé, donc il n'était qu'une cible secondaire, non ?

Le Docteur fit un dérapage incontrôlé sur les gravillons qui jonchaient la rue et pointa son tournevis sonique vers le Cyberman. Trois secondes plus tard, le mini-canon laser crachota et se tut, à la consternation de John-plus-vraiment-John. Une balle d'argent de Dean se planta dans son casque sans parvenir à le traverser complètement, et River perça deux trous fumants dans les cuisses du robot britannique, qui finit à genoux. A la grande incompréhension de Sherlock, le Docteur menaçait toujours l'adversaire de son tournevis, comme si tous les boulons de l'armure allaient se desserrer d'un coup, ou un truc du genre.

Heureusement pour l'amour-propre de John, River empoigna son mari par le col et le tira en arrière sous une pluie de protestations.

\- Tu n'as qu'un tournevis, mon chéri, claironna la blonde. Va donc construire un dressing !

\- Héééééééé ! se plaignit le Docteur en arrangeant son nœud papillon d'un geste sec et irrité.

\- Le truc ne bouge plus, je crois qu'il n'a plus de batterie, ou un truc comme ça, leur signala Dean tandis que Sherlock redressait son écharpe, qui avait glissé pendant sa course et ses chutes répétées.

\- Il est mort, corrigea Sherlock. Vu le bruit que vous venez de faire, je crois qu'il serait judicieux de se cacher quelque part avant de le désosser.

River et Dean empoignèrent aussitôt le Cyberman et, suivis par leurs deux alliés, le traînèrent vers une maison abandonnée.

\- Vous avez une force impressionnante ! s'exclama le chasseur admiratif en posant la carcasse métallique sur le paillasson.

\- Merci, sourit River en rangeant son blaster dans l'étui à sa ceinture.

Le Docteur leur jeta un regard jaloux plutôt ridicule et les bouscula pour ouvrir la cage thoracique de l'armure avec son tournevis. Comme rien ne bougeait, Dean se saisit des bords saillants de la cuirasse et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Il tomba sur les fesses, le panneau à la main, mais il était trop content d'avoir réussi pour s'en formaliser. Le chasseur se releva bien vite, puis commença à fouiller les tiroirs de tous les meubles jusqu'à trouver son bonheur : une boîte de mouchoirs en papier.

L'Américain se moucha bruyamment pendant que le Docteur désactivait l'inhibiteur d'émotions, juste au cas où le Cyberman ne serait pas vraiment mort. S'il se réveillait, il risquait plus de paniquer que de les attaquer.

\- C'est John, les informa Sherlock d'un ton plat.

\- Oh, Sherlock, je suis sincèrement désolé, fit immédiatement le Docteur en lui tapotant l'épaule pour le réconforter.

\- Oh, ça va, je ne vais pas me mettre à chialer comme une fillette, de toute façon il est encore lui-même dans le présent, donc on peut le sauver. Je voulais juste vous faire comprendre que c'est l'un des premiers humains a avoir été transformés, vu que tout a commencé en Ecosse.

\- Et donc ? demanda Dean pendant que River épiait d'éventuels assaillants à travers les fenêtres de l'habitation.

\- Donc il porte peut-être des indices qui nous conduiront à l'endroit où il a été créé, ou à la cachette de la sorcière ! s'extasia le Docteur.

Dean se rembrunit, puis fronça les sourcils en remarquant un bout de tissu rouge foncé qui sortait du torse du robot-John. Il tira dessus et se retrouva avec un sac de sort à la main.

\- Jackpot, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il ouvrit le sac avec précautions et en montra le contenu aux autres. Il y avait là un crâne de rongeur et un mélange d'herbes séchées barbouillées de sang. Sherlock se pencha sur les ingrédients et montra le crâne du bout de l'index :

\- Il y a de la terre dessus. Si on arrive à l'analyser dans le présent, on pourra déterminer d'où elle provient et retrouver notre… sorcière, conclut-il entre ses dents.

Dean referma le sac et le glissa dans sa poche tandis que Sherlock grattait les glyphes à l'intérieur de l'armure pour récolter un peu de la matière noirâtre qui avait servi à les dessiner. Il enferma le tout dans une petite pochette en plastique transparent qu'il mit bien à l'abri dans la poche de son manteau. Le Docteur scanna l'armure avec son tournevis, mais il ne trouva rien de plus.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, fit l'alien d'un ton dégagé en rangeant son accessoire.

\- La voie est libre, les informa River, toujours postée entre deux fenêtres.

* * *

(_Musique (si vous voulez de l'ambiance) : _The wedding of River Song)

Ils sortirent silencieusement de la maison en examinant les environs tous les cinq mètres et retournèrent vers l'Impala Guest House, où les attendait le Tardis.

\- Si on meurt ici, il nous arrivera quoi dans le présent ? finit par demander Dean à voix basse.

\- On nous retrouvera morts après une disparition d'une année, répondit sombrement River. Enfin, personne ne risque de retrouver nos cadavres après coup, vu que l'humanité n'existera plus.

\- Génial, j'adore les voyages dans le temps, grogna Dean entre ses dents avant d'éternuer.

\- Taisez-vous, j'ai entendu un bruit, siffla Sherlock.

Ils s'entassèrent tous les quatre derrière une voiture abandonnée et attendirent, mais rien ne se produisit. Ils ressortirent donc doucement de leur cachette et se remirent en marche jusqu'à ce que River pousse un cri :

\- A terre !

Les trois hommes se laissèrent tomber sur le ventre sans réfléchir tandis que la blonde s'abritait derrière une benne à ordure pour tirer sur la petite armée de Cybermen qui venait de débouler dans une rue perpendiculaire.

\- Sherlock, Doc, allez préparer le Tardis pour le décollage, on les retient ! beugla Dean en roulant comme une crêpe derrière un pylône électrique pour mitrailler à son tour leurs assaillants avec le blaster de Rory.

Le Docteur dansa sur place, incertain, mais Sherlock l'agrippa par le bras et le traîna à sa suite vers le cottage pendant que les deux autres les couvraient.

\- Est-ce qu'on a une limite de munitions avec ce genre de truc ? cria Dean au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, mais on peut tomber à court d'énergie ! répondit River en s'élançant vers lui pour traverser la rue entre les tirs ennemis.

Elle s'en sortit très bien pendant les trois-quarts de sa course, dansant entre les tirs mortels comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'un Cyberman sorte du rang et lève un doigt vers elle.

\- _Abi !_ dit le robot.

Dean sentit subitement un genre de bourrasque sur son visage, et River s'envola pour aller percuter une voiture située à plusieurs mètres de sa position précédente.

\- RIVER ! s'écria Dean en sortant de sa cachette pour attirer les tirs sur lui et laisser le temps à la jeune femme de récupérer.

Heureusement pour lui, la femme du Docteur était solide et n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour se remettre sur pieds, ramasser son arme et se remettre à tirer. Elle se saisit du coude de Dean et le guida vers l'ancienne cachette du chasseur. Une fois à l'abri, les deux tireurs en profitèrent pour souffler un coup tout en se rabattant vers la maison d'hôtes.

\- C'était quoi ce truc ? demanda River, interloquée.

\- De la magie, je crois. Et merde, ils arrivent au coin de la rue, on a intérêt de bouger !

\- Si les Cybermen font de la magie, c'est bel et bien la fin du monde ! s'exclama la blonde en tirant Dean vers un gros poteau en béton tandis que le chasseur tirait sur les premiers robots ayant passé le croisement.

\- Ils ont la peau dure ces gros crétins ! s'indigna Dean en échangeant sa place avec celle de River pour pouvoir surveiller leurs arrières.

River abattit ainsi trois Cybermen, laissant à son binôme le soin de leur trouver une planque temporaire solide. Dean les casa derrière un mini van et fixa d'un air circonspect le voyant rouge qui venait de s'allumer sur son blaster.

\- Ok, ça, ça pue, supposa-t-il. On ne pourra pas faire ça toute la journée, même si on fait une équipe d'enfer.

\- Si j'avais su, j'en aurais pris d'autres, grinça River entre ses dents en fixant son arme.

Dean se moucha et pensa à son frère. Si la situation ne s'améliorait pas vite, il ne reverrait plus jamais Sam et son cadet allait finir dans la peau d'un Cyberman.

\- Si on meurt ici mais que les autres arrivent à sauver le présent, est-ce qu'on sera sauvés, nous aussi ? finit-il par demander avec espoir.

\- Mon cher ami, vous posez trop de questions, sourit la fille d'Amy. On y retourne ?

\- On y retourne.

River se remit à arroser les Cybermen et Dean scruta la rue pour trouver une arme, un bouclier ou tout autre objet pouvant les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Son flingue personnel ne lui servirait pas à grand' chose dans cette situation et contre toute attente, ses bras n'étaient pas équipés de mini-canons. A part battre des cils en espérant qu'une ex-cougar se trouvait parmi les Cybermen, il ne voyait pas trop comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Au moins Sherlock avait-il récupéré un des indices…

Un drôle de bruit lui parvint alors, et il dut tendre l'oreille pour passer outre la fusillade et identifier la source de ce son si bizarre. Soudain, il le vit. C'était bleu, parallélépipédique, et ça fonçait droit sur eux sans toucher le sol.

\- Heu, River ? Est-ce que le Tardis peut voler, en plus de tout le reste ? balbutia le chasseur sans quitter la furie bleue des yeux.

Son alliée se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le Tardis leur foncer dessus à toute allure.

\- Je ne le crois pas, il est vraiment inconscient ma parole ! rouspéta-t-elle. Apprêtez-vous à sauter !

La machine n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, et les deux tireurs écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Sherlock dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cabine. Le détective avait passé une corde autour de sa taille, sûrement pour éviter de passer par-dessus-bord, et tenait ce qui ressemblait à une grosse pelote de cordage dans ses bras. Il poussa un cri inarticulé en les voyant, et la machine ralentit quelque peu, permettant au détective de lâcher son paquet, qui était en réalité une échelle de cordes.

Comprenant le plan en un battement de cils, River et Dean coururent vers le Tardis, manquant de se le prendre dans le front quand la machine commença à prendre de l'altitude, et s'emparèrent tous les deux d'un bout de l'échelle. Dean crut que ses bras allaient se détacher de son corps, et gémit sous la pression quand River les balança d'avant en arrière pour éviter les tirs ennemis.

\- Allez, Dean, montez ! l'encouragea la blonde. Il y a un champ de force autour du Tardis ! Il nous protégera !

Le chasseur n'avait cependant pas besoin qu'on le lui dise - il s'était juste coincé le pied dans un nœud - et entama son ascension jusqu'à la porte du Tardis, où Sherlock l'aida à se hisser à l'intérieur de la salle principale. River le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et Sherlock esquissa un sourire sardonique avant de larguer la lourde échelle de cordes sur les Cybermen et de claquer la porte.

\- Bordel, jura Dean en se retenant d'embrasser le sol, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait crever !

\- Pas si je peux l'éviter, sourit le Docteur en abaissant un levier sur la console centrale. GERONIMOOOOO !

* * *

Rory fut intenable pendant tout le trajet de retour. Il berçait Amy sur ses genoux à l'arrière de la voiture de location des Winchester, et Sam commençait doucement à en avoir marre de l'entendre parler à sa femme inconsciente.

\- Tout ira bien, le rassura John. Elle est vivante et ses signes vitaux sont bons, si ça se trouve, c'était juste un sort pour l'assommer, quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et de toute façon elle dort, alors ça ne sert à rien de lui raconter votre vie, poursuivit Sam avec irritation.

John le fixa avec étonnement et Rory lui retourna une œillade agacée, mais Sam n'en avait cure. Il se gara devant la maison d'hôtes et ouvrit la portière arrière pour que Rory puisse porter sa femme jusqu'à la chambre des Winchester et la poser sur un matelas. Cinq minutes plus tard, la rouquine ouvrit les yeux.

Amy fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, se demandant sans doute comment elle était arrivée là.

\- Amy, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Rory, mort d'inquiétude.

\- Heu, bien, je crois, répondit l'Écossaise en se levant d'un bond hésitant. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Une sorcière t'a jeté un sort quand on était à l'antenne, récapitula son mari.

La rousse s'esclaffa et donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Rory.

\- Héhéhé, les sorcières, ça n'existe pas ! Non, franchement, quelqu'un m'a assommée sans le vouloir et vous vous cherchez des excuses bidons, c'est ça ?

Les trois hommes la considérèrent en silence, ne sachant que dire.

\- Amy, tu te souviens qu'on a été à l'antenne, pas vrai ? demanda Sam, soupçonneux.

\- L'antenne, lâcha platement Amy, comme si elle attendait qu'il développe.

\- Le grand truc qui dépasse du sol, tu sais ? ironisa le géant.

\- Elle n'est pas idiote, merci, grogna Rory en fusillant Sam du regard. Bon, de quoi tu te souviens exactement ?

\- He bien, je sais qu'on voyage avec le Docteur à bord du… du… truc bleu vif là.

\- Le Tardis, rappela John.

\- Le Tardis, ouais. Et tu es mon mari, Rory le Romain, et tu bosses comme infirmier à l'hôpital. Et puis le Docteur est venu pour nous emmener à Hawaii, mais tu n'étais pas là. Et on s'est retrouvés en Ecosse parce que le Tardis a déconné - encore - et il y a ces robots bizarres, là, les Cyber-machins. Je les déteste, ces trucs, y en a un qui a essayé de m'étrangler à Stonehenge pendant l'Antiquité !

Sam, qui pianotait sur son ordinateur depuis un petit moment, finit par relever la tête.

\- Le sort, _Dearmad_. Ça veut dire "oublie" en Gaélique.

\- Tu sais comment le conjurer ? s'enquit John.

\- Alors là, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit ronflant du Tardis, qui apparut à son emplacement habituel, face à la fenêtre.

\- Tiens, je connais ce machin, déclara Amy d'un ton inspiré. Et cette femme, ajouta-t-elle en voyant River et les autres en sortir.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a bu ? demanda le Docteur avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle a été ensorcelée ! répondit Rory. On a trouvé l'épicentre du tremblement de terre, on s'y est rendus et on a été attaqués par une drôle de femme appelée Missy, un Cyberman et une sorcière ! Et maintenant Amy perd la mémoire !

Aussitôt qu'il eut cessé de parler, River se pencha vers sa mère, tira un drôle d'appareil de sa poche et le passa devant le visage de la rousse, qui la dévisageait avec intérêt.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Un gadget multifonction, maman.

\- Maman ? Je suis ta mère ? J'aurais dit l'inverse…

River se redressa, l'appareil à la main, et un pli soucieux apparut sur son front.

\- Ses souvenirs sont en train de s'effacer les uns après les autres, Docteur. Si on ne fait rien, elle risque de mourir.

\- Mais on ne peut pas mourir d'une perte de mémoire, intervint John, intrigué.

\- Sauf si elle oublie comment manger et respirer, rétorqua sombrement le Docteur.

\- Il faut qu'on brise ce sort ! s'écria Rory, hystérique.

\- Certes, mais aucun d'entre nous n'est magicien. A moins que les Winchester ne connaissent un truc…?

\- Désolé, River, mais non, grimaça Dean. En général, les sorts tuent et on enquête pour trouver et tuer la sorcière responsable, c'est tout. Par contre… on a peut-être un moyen de trouver la sorcière qui habite dans le coin, ajouta-t-il en sortant le sac de sort de sa poche.

Sam l'ouvrit précautionneusement et le posa sur la petite table qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre. Sherlock s'approcha à son tour pour essayer d'identifier tous les ingrédients et les traces de terre.

\- Si seulement j'avais mon matériel de chimie… regretta le détective.

Le visage du Docteur s'illumina d'un coup et il se faufila vers la table en sortant son tournevis et son plus beau sourire frimeur. Il scanna le contenu du sac de sort et égrena à voix haute la liste de ses composantes ainsi que la nature de la terre collée sur le crâne, qui appartenait auparavant à un mulot. Aussitôt, Sam entama ses recherches sur son ordinateur et Sherlock s'enferma dans son palais mental pour croiser les données et essayer de trouver dans quel genre d'endroit la sorcière se fournissait en souris mortes.

\- C'est un sort destiné à renforcer un corps ou une substance, fit Sam au bout d'un moment. C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, la sorcière renforce les personnes piégées autant que l'armure, ça permet aux Cybermen d'attendre plus longtemps avant de remplacer les organes de leurs victimes et de résister plus longtemps face aux balles et autres armes. C'est pratique, pour une tentative de prise de contrôle de l'univers.

Sherlock choisit ce moment pour émerger de son propre cerveau et donna une série de critères à Sam pour trianguler la position de la sorcière. Ils trouvèrent ainsi trois lieux correspondant aux composantes du sort, mais un seul convenait à la terre utilisée pour tracer les glyphes et à la chasse aux souris.

\- Elle vit dans cette zone, conclut le détective en pointant un bâtiment en plein milieu de la cambrousse sur la carte satellite de Sam.

\- Parfait, allons péter la gueule de cette connasse, s'enthousiasma Dean avant d'éternuer sous l'œil réprobateur de River Song.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Bon, il me semble qu'un glossaire n'est pas nécessaire pour ce chapitre…_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire ! :D_


	9. Malleus Maleficarum

_Bonjour à tous et bon vendredi ! __Bientôt le week-end, yeah !_

_Merci aux revieweurs pour leurs message et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Malleus Maleficarum**

Convaincre Dean de remonter à bord du Tardis fut le plus compliqué. Le pauvre homme détestait déjà l'avion, alors une machine à voyager dans le temps _et qui vole_, non merci. Malheureusement, la voiture de location était trop petite pour pouvoir accueillir huit personnes, aussi dut-il se résoudre à embarquer avec le reste du groupe. S'imaginer coincé dans la voiture avec le Docteur sur les genoux pendant les trente minutes de trajet contribua aussi largement à le détacher de sa voiture.

Une fois Dean roulé dans un coin de la salle des commandes avec une couverture et un flingue, Sam indiqua les coordonnées exactes de la sorcière au Docteur, qui lança les moteurs du Tardis. River abaissa le levier principal et aussitôt, la boîte bleue disparut de la chambre d'hôtel.

Ils réapparurent sur une lande herbeuse et relativement déserte, si on oubliait l'ancienne usine de briques qui trônait sur un petit promontoire, à quelques mètres de là. Le groupe sortit silencieusement du Tardis (à l'exception de Dean, qui expulsa ses tripes un peu à l'écart de la machine) et se dirigea avec précaution vers l'antre de la sorcière. Le chasseur les rejoignit en titubant alors qu'ils se plaquaient contre un mur pour jauger les potentielles défenses mises en place et sortit son arme de son étui.

\- Ok, je propose qu'on entre et qu'on zigouille cette connasse, fit-il à voix basse.

\- Personne ne zigouille personne, compris ? siffla le Docteur avec indignation. Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos flingues, sérieusement ?

\- Vous étiez bien content quand les armes en question vous sauvaient les miches pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures, grinça Sherlock, accroupi à côté d'une fenêtre.

\- Je ne vois personne, souffla John, concentré sur la mission.

\- Moi non plus, fit Rory, mais il y a plein de cachettes potentielles dans cette ruine…

\- On ne saura pas ce qui se passe si on n'entre pas, donc, conclut Sam en sortant un drôle de couteau dentelé de sa ceinture.

Le géant se posta juste devant la grande porte en bois moisi et fit signe aux autres de se préparer à entrer. Les autres se postèrent de part et d'autre de l'ouverture, prêts à faire irruption.

\- Et donc on chasse des sorcières ? fit Amy. C'est génial !

\- Oui ma chérie, acquiesça Rory en dégainant son épée. Reste bien derrière moi, d'accord ?

Sam donna un grand coup de pied dans le panneau de bois, qui explosa littéralement. Le commando hasardeux se rua à l'intérieur, scannant les lieux à la recherche de la sorcière, mais ils ne trouvèrent que de vieilles machines rouillées et des murs qui tenaient à peine debout.

\- Il n'y a personne, mima Rory en articulant exagérément pour qu'on lise sur ses lèvres.

\- Il y a un étage, indiqua John sur le même mode en montrant un escalier en fer forgé dans un coin de la salle.

Il prit la direction de l'escalier, rapidement suivi par River et les autres, et l'escalada avec prudence, s'attendant à une attaque surprise. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une copie du rez-de-chaussée, tout aussi vide que la salle précédente.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien ici, gronda Sam. Vous vous êtes gouré, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sherlock.

\- Je ne me trompe jamais, répondit le détective d'un ton sec.

John gesticula dans sa direction pour exprimer un doute à ce sujet et reçut un regard noir de son colocataire en retour. Le Docteur, qui arborait une drôle d'expression, sortit son tournevis sonique et scanna tout l'espace devant lui.

\- Ça c'est très étrange… murmura-t-il en regardant les résultats.

\- Quoi, Doc ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers lui.

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par River, qui leva son blaster au même moment.

\- ATTEN… !

\- _ABI !_ hurla une autre femme au même moment.

Les huit enquêteurs se retrouvèrent immédiatement collés au mur, les bras le long du corps, incapables de bouger. Ils étaient à présent face à une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes alignés autour d'une grande table et occupés à remplir des sacs de sort en psalmodiant des incantations. Une sorcière brune leur faisait face et pointait un index dans leur direction, les maintenant en place par la simple force de son esprit.

\- Je trouve ça vraiment injuste, quand ils font ça, ronchonna Dean en essayant de récupérer l'usage de la main qui tenait son revolver.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama John au même moment. Il n'y avait personne !

\- Et pourtant si, articula le Docteur. Le tournevis a détecté leur présence, donc j'imagine qu'il y avait un genre de filtre de perception, je me trompe ?

La sorcière esquissa un sourire mauvais et acquiesça :

\- Une illusion, à vrai dire, mais vous y étiez presque. Vous nous avez causé bien du souci, bande de fouines.

\- Espèce de sale… commença Dean.

\- Des fouines, ahaha, c'est assez fidèle, je dois dire, s'esclaffa le Docteur.

Il ignora les coups d'œil étonnés des autres et poursuivit :

\- Donc, vous, remarquables créatures douées de… magie, vous vous mettez au service d'une bande de robots tueurs de l'espace. Vous comprendrez notre intérêt pour vos activités.

La sorcière s'humecta les lèvres, hésitant à leur révéler quoi que ce soit. Elle finit par hausser les épaules avec fatalisme.

\- Cet endroit, l'Ecosse… non, la Grande-Bretagne, c'est notre terre natale, figurez-vous, commença-t-elle.

\- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, ironisa Sherlock en roulant les yeux.

\- Certains d'entre nous étaient là quand les colons ont réclamé leur indépendance et créé les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, rétorqua la sorcière avec verve. Ce pays est notre fief depuis des centaines d'années, et nous y vivions heureux.

\- Vous ne zigouilliez pas les habitants du coin pour le fun ? répliqua Sam avec sarcasme.

\- Nous avions nos moments de faiblesse, concéda la jeune femme. Et nous avons eu quelques rencontres fortuites avec des chasseurs, évidemment.

Rory choisit ce moment pour scruter les environs et jauger les autres sorciers, quand il s'aperçut que ces derniers avaient quitté leur poste pour s'approcher d'eux avec des expressions belliqueuses sur le visage. Il se doutait que ses alliés l'avaient vu également, mais que pouvaient-ils y faire, collés au mur comme des mouches sur du miel ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? interrogea le Docteur, essayant réellement de comprendre.

\- Ce qui a changé, cracha la sorcière, c'est que les îles britanniques ont été truffées de détecteurs de créatures surnaturelles ! Dès que l'un de nous pose le pied sur ce sol, il est aussitôt traqué et abattu par ces gens, les Hommes de Lettres !

\- Qui ça ? lâcha John.

\- C'est une organisation secrète, ou une secte, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Imaginez une armée de chasseurs avec des armes sophistiquées qui vous permettraient de détruire tout un coven de sorcières ou un nid de vampires juste en appuyant sur un bouton !

\- Je signe où ? plaisanta Dean.

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard noir.

\- Donc… reprit doucement le Docteur, ces gens vous abattent à vue simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas humains.

\- Exactement. Notre Grand Conseil des Sorcières a été quasiment annihilé par ces monstres, et les survivants ont opté pour la fuite. Nous avons émigré aux Etats-Unis et en Europe pour échapper aux Hommes de Lettres, et ça a suffi pour nous protéger. Mais nous savons tous qu'un jour, ces assassins étendront leur surveillance au reste du monde, et ce jour-là, nous disparaîtrons.

\- Est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? grogna Dean.

La chef de coven s'apprêta à répondre, mais le Docteur la prit de vitesse :

\- Dean, vous ne chassez que les créatures qui représentent un danger pour l'humanité, n'est-ce pas ? Celles qui tuent ! Vous ne pouvez pas juger des dizaines d'espèces juste parce que vous n'en avez vu que les pires aspects, si ? Ce serait comme juger l'humanité en se basant sur les faits et gestes d'un serial killer !

Dean ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, douché.

\- C'est vrai… qu'on a rencontré des créatures pacifiques.

\- Et vous les avez tuées ?

\- … Non. On les a aidées à échapper à un autre chasseur.

Le Docteur eut l'air agréablement surpris, puis se recentra sur les motivations de la sorcière.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez vous servir des Cybermen pour lutter contre ces Hommes de Lettres.

\- Non, nous allons utiliser les Cybermen pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire, et ce pour toujours. Nous avons pu revenir ici parce que les Cybermen ont converti tous les Hommes de Lettres qui tentaient de nous tuer, et nous allons faire subir la même chose au reste de ces meurtriers. Quand tout sera fini, les créatures surnaturelles seront libres d'aller où elles le souhaitent quand elles le souhaitent.

\- Et vous nous révélez tous vos plans parce que vous savez très bien que nous allons finir dans des armures avant la fin de cette discussion, fit placidement Sherlock. Vous allez changer l'humanité toute entière en robots et vous serez au sommet de la nouvelle chaîne alimentaire, très bien. C'est ce que les Cybermen vous ont promis ?

\- Oui, admit la brune avec satisfaction. De cette façon, nous aurons le monde entier à nos pieds et les Cybermen nous protégeront contre d'éventuelles tentatives d'invasion extraterrestres. Les créatures n'auront plus jamais peur des chasseurs !

\- C'est vrai que ça a l'air génial, fit Dean avec un sourire en coin, sauf que ça ne va pas se passer comme vous le pensez.

\- Vous allez vous aussi être convertis en Cybermen, renchérit Sherlock avec un sourire mauvais.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule parmi les sorciers, mais leur chef ne se démonta pas.

\- Et vous pensez que vous allez nous faire changer d'avis avec vos affirmations ridicules ? Nous avons un accord avec…

\- Avec cette Missy, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit le Docteur. C'est bien elle, le chef des Cybermen ? …Votre silence est une réponse suffisante, merci de confirmer ma théorie.

\- Sauf que Missy a prévu depuis le début de vous entuber, poursuivit Sherlock. Voyez-vous, le Docteur ici présent possède une machine à voyager dans le temps, et il nous a emmenés voir le futur pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

Il examina les réactions des sorciers, puis continua, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

\- Nous avons bien trouvé le monde peuplé de Cybermen, c'est vrai, mais ce qui nous a le plus surpris, c'est qu'un des Cybermen que nous avons croisés était capable de magie.

\- Ce… c'est impossible ! s'écria un sorcier.

\- Hé non, intervint Dean, c'était le même sort que celui que votre chef nous a lancé, d'ailleurs. C'était peut-être même vous, tiens.

La chef de coven pâlit dangereusement et recula d'un pas.

\- Vous mentez !

\- Ce n'est pas si stupide, fit River. Pourquoi Missy partagerait-elle son pouvoir avec vous, après tout ? Vous ne ferez pas le poids face à sept milliards de Cybermen, même si votre magie est puissante.

\- En plus, vous êtes en train de préparer bien gentiment tout l'armement qu'elle vous a demandé, ajouta Sam en pointant du menton les sacs de sort sur la table. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de vous éliminer une fois que vous aurez terminé ?

\- Et puis, dit Rory, vous comptiez faire quoi, une fois qu'il ne restera plus que des créatures sur Terre ? Les vampires, les loups-garous et toutes les créatures qui ont besoin de se nourrir d'humains pour vivre vont s'attaquer à vous !

\- Comment il sait ça, lui ?! demanda Dean, surpris.

\- Je m'ennuyais et j'ai lu certains de vos bouquins, répondit l'infirmier, les pommettes rouges.

\- Ce qu'on essaie de vous dire, c'est que Missy vous mène en bateau depuis le départ ! s'exclama John.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est cette Missy, mais elle a l'air pas cool, commenta Amy avec une grimace.

\- Autrement dit, conclut Sherlock sans prêter attention à la rouquine, votre utopie est une vaste blague et vous allez vous faire pigeonner.

La sorcière blêmit davantage et baissa la main, envoyant les huit sur le sol poussiéreux. Dean et Sam se relevèrent d'un bond pour braquer leurs armes sur le coven, mais le Docteur les retint.

\- Ne tirez pas, on commence juste à s'entendre !

Après une longue hésitation, les deux chasseurs finirent par ranger leur flingue, tout en restant prêts à dégainer à nouveau.

\- Elle nous a menti, soupira la sorcière.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, confirma l'extraterrestre. Si vous condamnez l'humanité, vous disparaîtrez avec elle.

Les sorciers s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce pour discuter à voix basse, et leur chef prit place sur une chaise, effondrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher ça ? se lamenta-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Vous pouvez nous aider à mettre Missy et ses Cybermen hors d'état de nuire avant qu'elle ne lance la conversion à grande échelle, souffla John. Vous pouvez nous dire exactement ce qu'elle compte faire, et on trouvera une solution.

\- Et si vous pouviez conjurer le sort d'oubli que vous avez lancé à ma femme, ça aiderait aussi, ajouta Rory avec une pointe d'opportunisme.

\- Et qui me dit que vous n'allez pas tous nous tuer quand on vous aura tout dit ? ricana amèrement la brune. Ces deux-là sont des chasseurs, non ?

\- Oui, mais vous les avez entendus. Ils ne s'en prennent pas aux créatures innocentes, et vous avez agi en état de légitime défense, assura le Docteur. Missy s'est servie de votre peur pour vous tromper et vous utiliser. Mais si vous acceptez de nous aider à la vaincre et à l'empêcher de nuire, je suis sûr que nos chasseurs fermeront les yeux sur vos agissements. Et quand tout sera fini, je vous conseille tout de même de retourner aux Etats-Unis, c'est plus sûr pour vous.

\- Sauf si vous merdez et qu'on vous attrape, assura Dean.

La sorcière lui envoya un regard torve et décida de l'ignorer. Elle fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la proposition du Docteur, puis se décida à agir.

\- Très bien. Nous allons faire tomber cette garce ! tonna-t-elle à l'attention de son coven, qui hésita un peu avant de pousser des exclamations mitigées.

Puis elle se tourna vers le Docteur et ses amis pour les regarder droit dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre.

\- Le plan de Missy est simple ; elle va modifier les antennes-relais pour leur faire dégager une onde qui assommera toutes les personnes se trouvant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ensuite, grâce à nos glyphes, elle va pouvoir téléguider les Cybermen vides pour qu'ils s'emparent de tout le monde sans devoir les enlever au préalable. Les gens seront incapables de se défendre, dans cet état.

\- Et quand son test en Ecosse aura fonctionné, elle le répétera partout dans le monde, termina le Docteur.

\- Voilà. Elle a dit qu'elle allait déclencher la première onde avant midi, aujourd'hui. Elle a déjà suffisamment de sacs de sort pour toute l'Ecosse, nous étions occupés à préparer les suivants.

La sorcière consulta sa montre et grimaça.

\- Elle doit déjà y être à l'heure qu'il est. C'est l'antenne-relais à côté du Loch Calder, mais vous n'arriverez jamais à temps en voiture…

Le Seigneur du temps lui adressa un sourire étincelant et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mon Tardis est beaucoup plus rapide qu'une voiture. Allez, en route tout le monde ! On a des Cybermen à arrêter !

\- Génial, soupira Dean, toujours nauséeux. Ma voiture me manque…

Pendant ce temps, Rory discutait avec River tout en essayant d'empêcher Amy de jouer avec les sacs de sort. River fronça les sourcils mais finit par acquiescer, tendue. Elle embrassa ses parents et fila rejoindre le reste de la bande, qui s'éloignait déjà.

Rory la regarda s'en aller, puis se tourna vers la chef du coven, qui se grattait toujours la tête pour comprendre ce qu'était un "Tardis".

\- Pardon, Madame… Est-ce que vous pouvez soigner ma femme s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il poliment.

La sorcière le dévisagea, puis se concentra sur Amy, qui lui souriait avec enthousiasme. Elle passa une main devant le visage de la rousse et soupira.

\- Un sort d'oubli druidique, hein… LOUGHLIN ! Venez réparer vos conneries !

Deux hommes bruns et une petite blonde - la sorcière qui avait ensorcelé Amy - sortirent du rang et emmenèrent la jeune femme à l'écart en ronchonnant. Rory les suivit après une seconde d'hésitation, mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser sa femme avec trois sorciers irlandais.

Ben oui, l'Écossaise risquait fort de les insulter par habitude une fois redevenue elle-même…

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Bon, je pourrais parler des Hommes de Lettres, mais l'essentiel est dans le chapitre, je vous assure._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! :D Il ne s'y passe pas grand' chose, mais nos héros ont gagné des alliés de poids, c'est pas rien !_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer ^^ A la prochaine !_


	10. Demons run

_Bonjour __chers lecteurs__ ! _

_Voilà le dernier long chapitre de cette fanfiction, le prochain sera l'épilogue ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews et n'oubliez pas d'en écrire de nouveaux :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Demons run (when a good man goes to war)**

\- Est-ce que nous avons un plan ? demanda John avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

\- Jamais de la vie ! claironna le Docteur en tournoyant entre deux tableaux de bord.

\- C'est simple, trancha Sam. On entre, on fonce dans le tas, on dézingue tout ce qui passe jusqu'à la garce en chef.

\- J'ose espérer que vous allez l'interroger avant de la "dézinguer", lâcha Sherlock, sarcastique. Si elle a disposé d'autres sous-fifres dans d'autres villes du monde pour déclencher une invasion à grande échelle et qu'on les ignore, nous serons de retour à la case départ.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le génie numéro 2, dit le Docteur.

\- Et c'est toi, le génie numéro 1 ? soupira River, qui chipotait sur le tableau de commandes depuis un petit bout de temps tout en tenant un Dean verdâtre d'une main de fer pour qu'il ne valse pas en arrière à cause des bonds désordonnés du Tardis.

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, la machine spatio-temporelle expulsa plusieurs chargeurs remplis à ras bord de balles en or, que River fit passer à toutes les personnes en possession d'une arme à feu.

\- C'est génial ce truc ! s'émerveilla Dean, oubliant sa nausée et son nez encombré. Et vous êtes sûrs que des balles en or fonctionneront contre les robots ?

\- Disons que ça fonctionnait contre les anciens modèles, exposa le Docteur, incertain.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que les nouveaux modèles soient du même acabit, lâcha John, fataliste, en chargeant son revolver. Après, si ça peut au moins les ralentir, je suis preneur.

Il ramassa deux autres chargeurs qu'il rangea bien à l'abri dans ses poches et se tourna vers son colocataire, qui n'était toujours pas armé. Sherlock regardait avec intérêt le blaster de Rory, qui était en charge sur une console.

\- Je vais prendre ça, je crois, du moins jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire rapplique.

\- On arrive à l'antenne ! annonça le Docteur en amorçant l'atterrissage.

River inversa un interrupteur pour allumer les capteurs externes et consulta l'écran principal du Tardis. Elle pâlit en voyant le nombre de Cybermen présents autour du bâtiment circulaire, puis se ressaisit et inspecta le haut de l'antenne. L'aiguille métallique était surmontée d'un genre de balustrade où plusieurs Cybermen montaient la garde, prêts à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Il y a une cinquantaine d'ennemis là dehors, et Missy doit être à l'intérieur, déclara-t-elle calmement. Plusieurs Cybermen surveillent le sommet de l'antenne. Docteur, tu crois que…?

\- S'ils surveillent le haut, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose à surveiller, lâcha l'alien avec un impressionnant sens de l'observation.

\- Vous en avez encore beaucoup, des répliques bateau dans ce genre-là ? demanda Sam avec sarcasme.

\- Je vous prierai de rester poli ! le houspilla le Docteur, indigné, en redressant son nœud papillon. John, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac à dos ?

\- Oh, juste mon ordinateur. Vous savez, celui que vous avez fait fondre ? répondit le médecin avec un regard rancunier dans sa direction. River m'a raconté vos petits problèmes de direction avec cette machine, donc j'ai récupéré mes affaires pour éviter de me retrouver sur la planète Mars sans pull de rechange.

\- Ooooh, merci River ! rouspéta le Docteur avec un coup d'œil outré à l'attention de sa femme, qui haussa les épaules avec un air innocent. Bon, je vais vous déposer tous les quatre à la base de l'antenne, essayez d'entrer et d'empêcher Missy d'appuyer sur n'importe quel gros bouton rouge. River et moi, on s'occupe du haut.

\- J'ai activé le circuit Caméléon du Tardis, donc nous aurons l'effet de surprise, renchérit la blonde en sortant son blaster fraîchement rechargé de son étui. Mais une fois dehors, vous serez de nouveau visibles alors faites très attention, d'accord ? Dean, prenez ça, cadeau du Tardis, ajouta-t-elle en sortant un médicament anti-nausées de nulle part.

Le chasseur l'examina avec suspicion, puis haussa les épaules et l'avala tout rond tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir de bière pour le faire passer plus facilement. Ses maux de ventre cessèrent presque immédiatement, et Dean se demanda avec inquiétude de quelle planète venait la pilule, exactement. Enfin, tant qu'il était capable de viser juste, il se poserait les bonnes questions quand la guerre serait terminée.

Se sentant l'âme d'un soldat américain le 6 juin 1944, Dean sauta hors du Tardis invisible sur l'herbe tendre de la colline écossaise et se mit aussitôt à tirer sur l'ennemi pour couvrir les autres. Bien lui en prit, car Sam, trop grand pour son propre bien, faillit s'assommer contre l'encadrement de la porte en jaillissant du Tardis comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Le géant tituba un peu, puis imita son frère, le temps que Sherlock et John les rejoignent.

\- J'en connais qui ont bu trop de soupe pendant l'enfance, plaisanta River en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Sam voulut lui lancer un regard noir, mais la machine avait de nouveau disparu.

* * *

\- Il n'y a pas assez de place pour poser le Tardis là haut, s'inquiéta River en plissant les yeux sur l'écran principal. Il va falloir lui faire faire du sur-place, mon amour !

Le Docteur lui renvoya une grimace désabusée quand elle essaya de prendre les commandes et se rengorgea :

\- Je sais parfaitement maîtriser mon Tardis, River !

River le fixa, blasée, puis le poussa vers la porte avant de reprendre les commandes pour faire léviter la machine en douceur jusqu'à la plateforme. Le Docteur, vexé, sortit son tournevis sonique d'un geste fluide qui aurait pu être classe si son accessoire avait été une arme au lieu d'un simple outil bruyant. Sa femme bloqua le Tardis dans cette position et vint rejoindre le Seigneur du Temps pour le couvrir dès l'ouverture de la porte. Le Docteur claqua des doigts, le Tardis s'ouvrit, et l'Enfer se déchaîna.

* * *

\- On ne tiendra jamais jusque là ! s'écria judicieusement Sherlock en arrosant les Cybermen de… de quoi déjà ? De lasers ?

\- Il va bien falloir qu'on y arrive, pourtant ! rétorqua John en se retournant in extremis pour qu'un tir ennemi touche son sac à dos au lieu de sa personne.

\- Putain de terrain dégagé ! vociféra Dean en jetant un premier chargeur sur le côté.

Il rechargea aussi vite qu'il le put pendant que John le couvrait et repartit aussitôt à l'attaque. Les quatre hommes étaient à moins de dix mètres du bâtiment, et ils ne devaient leur survie qu'à leurs réflexes et à l'effet de surprise. Sherlock avait raison. Les Cybermen étaient des robots et mettraient donc moins de temps que des humains pour se ressaisir, d'autant que leurs armes faisaient littéralement partie de leur corps. Leurs chances de survivre jusqu'à midi étaient donc… dérisoires.

Dean sentit la peur se frayer un chemin vers sa vessie et serra les dents. Il n'avait pas sauvé le monde de la foutue Apocalypse pour mourir maintenant, et contre des aliens en plus ! Enfin, des humains-aliens… des gens aliénisés… bref. Le chasseur faillit bien tomber en avant quand le sol se déplaça sous ses pieds, et il se mit à insulter le crétin de pollueur qui avait jeté là une portière rouillée avant de hausser les sourcils, intéressé.

\- Sam ! cria-t-il.

Sans le regarder, son frère vint se poster devant lui pour le couvrir tandis que Dean ramassait la portière par la poignée intérieure, à la manière d'un bouclier. Il appela ensuite les deux autres, qui n'émirent aucun commentaire et vinrent aussitôt se mettre à l'abri derrière lui. Dean fit ensuite passer son écu de fortune devant Sam, qui dut se courber comme une vieille dame pour que sa tête ne dépasse pas.

\- Captain America Style ! s'exclama Dean avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il passa le bras à travers la vitre déjà réduite en miettes par le feu ennemi et recommença à canarder les Cybermen, bientôt suivi par les autres. Même si la tactique était ridicule, la portière leur permit d'avancer encore de quelques mètres sans se faire tuer tout en tirant sur les armures des deux côtés de leur bouclier de fortune.

\- Je ne critiquerai plus jamais tes bandes dessinées pour gamins, promit Sam en hurlant pour se faire entendre. Il se passe quoi là haut ?

Sherlock leva les yeux vers le ciel et plissa les paupières pour ne pas être ébloui.

\- River s'occupe des Cybermen et le Docteur bidouille un genre de boîtier accroché à l'antenne, dit-il simplement.

\- Merde, s'il réussit et qu'on meurt, c'est la honte ! grogna Dean.

\- Je pense que comme on sera morts, on n'en aura plus rien à faire, grinça Sam. C'est une impression où on n'avance plus ?

\- On est trop près des Cybermen, l'informa John. Si on avance encore, ils vont nous encercler ! Ils essaient déjà de nous contourner là !

\- Quelqu'un a un plan B ? demanda Dean à tout hasard.

Des bruits de moteurs lui répondirent, augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'une petite armée à moto grimpait sur la colline, juste derrière eux. Aussitôt, les Cybermen les prirent pour cible, mais leurs tirs ricochèrent sur un mur invisible quand ils ne restaient pas simplement suspendus dans les airs, comme si on avait arrêté le temps autour d'eux.

\- Les sorciers ! annonça John avec espoir.

\- Hé merde, cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la honte, se désola Dean.

Une pluie de sorts, d'éclairs et de rafales glaciales se mirent aussitôt à tomber sur les Cybermen, les empêchant de se regrouper pour contre-attaquer.

\- _Rumpatur !_ s'écria une sorcière masquée par son casque de motarde, une main levée vers l'armée ennemie.

Deux armures commencèrent aussitôt à se fissurer et à se briser d'elles-mêmes pour tomber au sol, inertes. Sous l'effet des autres sorts, les Cybermen se mirent à agir de façon bizarre, et certains se tinrent même la tête juste avant qu'elle n'explose, projetant des morceaux de métal et de chair humain dans tous les sens. D'autres s'attaquèrent entre eux, comme pris de folie meurtrière.

\- C'est dégoûtant, grimaça Dean, écœuré. Je déteste les sorcières…

\- Okay, mais regarde le résultat ! répondit son frère.

Effectivement, les sorcières avaient fait du bon boulot et exterminé près de la moitié des Cybermen restants. Les survivants concentrèrent leurs tirs sur la chef du coven, qui les arrêtait de sa main tendue à l'extrême à l'aide de ses incantations incessantes. A l'arrière de sa moto se trouvait une autre motarde dont les longs cheveux roux dépassaient de son casque, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de la jeune femme. Amy Pond était en train de balancer des sacs de sort aux Cybermen et avait l'air de s'éclater comme une folle en prononçant inlassablement le même sort en latin.

Les motos dépassèrent rapidement les quatre hommes, qui avaient lâché leur portière pour sauver ce qui leur restait d'amour-propre, et l'un des motards dégaina une épée courte pour couper et transpercer les dernières armures sans même ralentir. La moto, conduite par une sorcière, fit demi-tour et vint s'arrêter à côté des chasseurs. Rory ôta son casque, mit pied à terre et vérifia que tout le monde allait bien en rangeant son _gladius_ à sa ceinture.

\- Où est le Docteur ? demanda-t-il une fois rassuré sur leur sort.

\- Au sommet de l'antenne avec River, expliqua rapidement Sherlock en lui rendant son blaster encore fumant. Allez-y, on s'occupe de Missy.

Rory fila sans demander son reste, récupéra son épouse au passage et tous les deux escaladèrent l'antenne grâce à l'échelle métallique qui jouxtait toute la construction. Un Cyberman s'écrasa au sol à ce moment-là, sûrement poussé dans le vide par River, et Sam lui tira froidement une balle entre les deux yeux, histoire d'être sûr.

\- Bon, allons régler son compte à Missy, décréta-t-il en ouvrant la porte du bâtiment d'un seul coup de pied bien placé.

Les autres humains et le groupe de sorciers le suivirent, et ils trouvèrent la salle en pleine expérience de savant fou. Le tableau de commandes vibrait littéralement d'énergie et Missy dansait gracieusement d'un panneau à l'autre en agitant son ombrelle repliée, qui émettait un drôle de bruit. La chef du coven s'avança, menaçante, et Missy se donna enfin la peine de se tourner vers eux pour mimer la surprise.

\- Oh ! J'ai de la visite ! Vous auriez pu téléphoner avant de venir, j'aurais préparé du thé et des gâteaux !

\- Saleté d'alien, tu nous as trompés ! cracha la sorcière avec du poison dans la voix.

Missy lui adressa un gros clin d'œil et la sorcière, furibonde, leva la main pour lancer un sort probablement douloureux et mortel. Sherlock la lui abaissa de force et les sorciers tournèrent leur rage vers le détective.

\- On a encore besoin d'elle vivante, figurez-vous. Elle a sans doute disséminé des Cybermen ailleurs, alors ce serait bien de savoir où avant qu'ils ne commencent à nous envahir, non ?

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, refroidie dans son désir de vengeance, puis sembla remarquer un détail incohérent dans la pièce.

\- Les armures vides, demanda-t-elle, où sont-elles ?

\- A ton avis, chérie ? roucoula Missy, un poing sur la hanche.

Les sorciers pâlirent et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, tandis que leur chef restait en retrait pour s'adresser à ses alliés d'un jour :

\- Elle a déjà envoyé les Cybermen capturer des humains ! On va forcer les glyphes à s'éteindre et récupérer toutes les armures pour les détruire, occupez-vous de cette garce !

\- Ne nous donne pas d'ordres… ! commença Dean, outré, mais John lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes. Héééé !

Les sorciers disparurent ainsi aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus et Sam soupira, soulagé. Il ne les avait jamais beaucoup aimés, lui non plus. Les quatre hommes restés sur le front se concentrèrent à nouveau sur Missy, et ils regrettèrent l'absence du Docteur quand ils virent l'air onduler derrière la femme en mauve.

\- Bon, Mary Poppins, à ton tour de causer, gronda Dean en secouant son revolver dans sa direction. Où sont planqués les autres Cybermen ?

La drôle de femme ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant et se contenta de les passer en revue, s'attardant sur Sam et John avec une moue approbatrice.

\- Et arrête de mater mon frère, aussi, ajouta Dean avec impatience.

\- Il n'y en a pas, répondit Missy d'un ton absent. Je suis déçue, je pensais que le Docteur allait nous rejoindre aujourd'hui…

\- Quoi ?! fit John, interloqué.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres Cybermen, traduisit Sherlock. Mais pourquoi ? Ça aurait été si simple de prendre le contrôle du monde en les éparpillant sur plusieurs continents, et vous êtes une femme intelligente, alors pourquoi accepter la défaite aussi facilement ?

Missy prit la pose, appuyée sur son ombrelle.

\- Qui se soucie de contrôler le monde, sérieusement ? Je voulais voir le Docteur courir, voilà tout. Je dois dire que je me suis beaucoup amusée à le voir si désespéré dans le futur, c'était très enrichissant ! Et puis vous aussi, vous étiez très drôles, avec vos armes et vos questions débiles !

\- Okay, tu es folle, on a compris, reprit Dean, le regard noir et le doigt sur la détente. Tu es cuite, vieille sorcière. Le Docteur a sûrement fini de bidouiller le dispositif au sommet de l'antenne, alors quoi que tu fasses, tu as perdu.

Missy fit une moue faussement attristée et leva son ombrelle comme elle l'aurait fait avec une arme de destruction massive.

\- He bien il ne me reste plus qu'à accepter ma déroute avec philosophie et… pourquoi pas vous jouer un dernier tour avec style et élégance ? s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix partant dans les aigus alors que l'excitation s'installait dans ses yeux bleu électrique.

Elle pointa le bout de son ombrelle vers le tableau de commandes, et l'accessoire émit subitement un bruit très familier, comme…

\- Un tournevis sonique ? lâcha John, mystifié.

\- Une _ombrelle_ sonique, mon chou, tu vois bien ! corrigea Missy avec emphase alors que des étincelles jaillissaient du tableau de commandes derrière elle.

\- Écarte-toi de ce truc, Mary Poppins ! hurla Dean en essayant de la viser malgré la lumière éblouissante projetée par les arcs électriques et les voyants en surcharge d'énergie.

Il dut bientôt se couvrir les yeux tandis que la femme exécutait une pirouette pour bidouiller un autre boîtier avec son ombrelle sonique.

\- V-vous êtes comme le Docteur ! comprit John. Un Seigneur du Temps !

\- Une _Dame_ du Temps, non mais ! D'accord, avant j'étais un homme et on m'appelait Maître, mais vous en conviendrez, ce n'est pas un nom qui sied à une dame, c'est pourquoi maintenant, je suis Missy, la meilleure amie du Docteur !

\- Il va être ravi de vous voir alors ! menaça Sam en plissant les yeux pour l'apercevoir et lui tirer dessus.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais vous ne penserez même pas à lui en parler quand vous le reverrez, claironna Missy en appuyant sur un gros bouton rouge, comme le Docteur l'avait prédit.

\- Merde ! s'écria Dean en tirant sur le panneau de commandes par dépit.

La balle n'eut aucun effet sur le niveau d'énergie présent dans la pièce et Missy poussa un "Ouiiiiiiiiiii !" surexcité quand la tension atteignit son paroxysme. Sherlock tira John vers la porte pour éviter de se retrouver au centre d'une explosion et Dean, désespéré, tira dans la direction de Missy, qui poussa un cri et s'évanouit dans les airs. Au même moment, une gigantesque boule de lumière blanche explosa dans la pièce, se répandant en vagues successives à travers la campagne écossaise, envoyant Sam et Dean percuter les murs du bâtiments.

Sherlock, qui traînait John vers le bas de la colline, eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir la vague les percuter de plein fouet et les envoyer au tapis, inconscients avant d'avoir touché le sol.

* * *

\- Pic d'énergie ! prévint River en entendant l'antenne bourdonner. Il faut qu'on parte, Docteur ! Tout de suite !

Le Seigneur du Temps, qui désactivait depuis déjà un moment les protections mises en place par Missy autour du boîtier, refusa de bouger de là malgré l'insistance de sa femme. River lâcha une exclamation impatiente et fit signe à Amy et Rory d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans le Tardis, qui flottait encore au niveau de la balustrade. Les deux jeunes gens obéirent sans discuter et River les suivit pour calibrer le prochain voyage de la machine spatio-temporelle en attendant que le Docteur arrive.

\- Docteur ! s'écria-t-elle à nouveau à travers la porte.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai ! s'enthousiasma l'alien en plantant son tournevis sonique dans le dispositif pour le désarmer. Tiens, c'est bizarre, ça…

Le tournevis émit un bruit joyeux, puis gémit en détectant l'arrivée de la vague d'énergie pure, qui grimpait le long de l'antenne pour les balayer sur son passage. Le Docteur se releva d'un bond en voyant les arcs électriques qui couraient le long du bâtiment en contrebas et tourna les talons pour sauter dans le Tardis. Il faillit trébucher sur la rambarde, mais parvint tout de même à poser le pied dans son véhicule au moment où tout explosa.

Le Docteur se retourna pour fermer les portes du Tardis, mais la vague l'envoya valser dans la cabine, qui s'envola comme un cerf-volant pris dans une tempête à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, mais ce sera pour la semaine prochaine hein._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce dénouement (les sorcièèèèèères !) et la fic en général, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !_

_A la prochaine !_

**Glossaire :**

**Circuit Caméléon :** Système de camouflage du Tardis, qui était censé changer d'apparence selon les époques et les planètes qu'il visite. Pour des raisons financières, le circuit est tombé en panne pendant la toute première saison de Doctor Who (dans les années 60) et le Tardis a gardé son apparence de cabine de police pendant toute la série. Le Docteur a ensuite réussi à le réparer, mais lui a laissé son apparence de cabine bleue parce que bon, ça reste moins cher pour le studio et tout le monde s'est attaché à cette forme du Tardis. Il peut néanmoins rendre le Tardis invisible si besoin est, comme dans l'épisode "Le jour de la Lune" ou encore "L'impossible astronaute".

**Le Maître : **Seigneur du Temps et meilleur ami du Docteur, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de devenir l'antagoniste de notre alien préféré. Intelligent, calculateur et un peu dingue/psychopathe sur les bords, il ne cesse de rechercher l'immortalité et met des bâtons dans les roues du Doc juste pour le fun, la plupart du temps. Leur relation est très… bizarre. Missy est sa dernière régénération (Missy = Mistress).


	11. Carry on my Wayward Son

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment ça va-t-y bien ? Moi bof, j'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit ._._

_Elle a mis du temps à venir (j'ai un retard de _plusieurs heures_, ô mon dieu, comment vais-je me repentir de cette faute atroce ?!), mais voilà la suite et fin de cette histoire ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez lu ^^ Si oui, n'hésitez pas à le dire en commentaire. Si non, commentez quand même :p_

_Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture à vous~_

* * *

**Epilogue : Carry on my Wayward Son**

John Watson se réveilla à cause d'un brin d'herbe qui lui chatouillait la narine gauche. Il souffla par le nez pour écarter le malheureux végétal et ouvrit les yeux, interloqué. Pourquoi y avait-il de l'herbe dans son lit ?

Lorsque ses yeux réussirent enfin à s'ajuster sur le paysage qui l'entourait, il comprit. De toute évidence, il n'était pas dans son lit douillet du 221b Baker Street. Manifestement, il avait dormi dans un genre de prairie plutôt glaciale, et pentue en plus.

Le blogueur se redressa d'un coup, paniqué. L'avait-on enlevé et abandonné là ? Quelle idée farfelue, tout de même. Le Londonien entendit un grognement et tourna la tête, découvrant à ses côtés la forme avachie d'un certain détective en trench coat. Bon, au moins il n'était pas seul dans cette galère. Avec un plaisir malsain, l'homme secoua son colocataire, qui se souleva d'un coup comme un possédé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… John ?

John lui retourna un air blasé, heureux d'avoir surmonté une partie du choc avant de ramener Sherlock parmi les vivants. Le détective, contrairement à son habitude, resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre, incertain :

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que nous avons pris de la drogue ?

\- Toi, peut-être, mais moi non, soupira John. Enfin, je ne pense pas. C'est assez flou je dois dire.

Sherlock se leva d'un bond et plaça ses mains sur ses tempes, concentré à l'extrême. John le laissa faire son truc de détective et se redressa à son tour pour constater que l'humidité du sol avait imprégné son pantalon. Il poussa un long soupir et se rendit compte qu'il portait quelque chose sur les épaules. C'était un sac à dos, ou plus précisément son _sac_ à dos, celui qu'il utilisait pour ranger son ordinateur pendant ses rares déplacements hors de Londres.

\- Très bien, fit finalement Sherlock, triomphant, en sortant une clé de sa poche.

\- Quoi, "très bien" ? répéta John, déjà fatigué de tout ce mystère.

\- Nous sommes en Ecosse, plus précisément dans les Highlands, et nous avons une chambre d'hôtel à Wick. J'en conclus que nous sommes venus de notre propre chef jusqu'ici pour une certaine raison - sûrement une enquête à résoudre, vu que je t'ai accompagné et que tu as pris ton ordinateur. Il s'est produit un imprévu et nous avons été conduits ici, sûrement en moto, vu les traces de pneus sur l'herbe. Ensuite, nous avons été drogués, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et nous avons perdu nos souvenirs les plus récents. J'en conclus que nous devrions retourner en ville et questionner les policiers afin de savoir sur quoi nous enquêtions. A partir de là, je pourrai reconstituer nos faits et gestes et trouver le responsable de tout ceci.

John fixa la colline d'un œil critique avant de lâcher :

\- Ça fait beaucoup de motos, tout de même.

\- Nous avons peut-être été enlevés par un club de motards, qui sait, supposa Sherlock, évasif et ironique, tout en s'avançant vers le bas de la colline pour trouver la route la plus proche.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir été pris en stop par une vieille Ecossaise bavarde (Sherlock avait bien failli l'étrangler), les deux hommes arrivèrent à Wick et retrouvèrent facilement leur chambre d'hôtel grâce à l'adresse inscrite sur le porte-clés du détective. John en profita pour poser son sac à dos, qui pesait son poids et était garni d'un trou brûlé, et se gratta la tête d'incompréhension en y trouvant un ordinateur quasiment méconnaissable tant il était fondu. Sherlock en resta muet de stupeur et, à défaut de trouver une explication logique, tira son ami par la manche jusqu'au poste de police.

Il apparut rapidement que les policiers n'avaient aucune idée de qui ils étaient et du mystère qu'ils étaient censés résoudre. Face à cette déconvenue, Sherlock partit dans une diatribe enflammée qui fit grimacer toutes les personnes présentes et ne consentit à la fermer que quand John l'entraîna _manu militari_ vers la porte de sortie. A la demande expresse du médecin, qui en avait marre de patauger dans l'incompréhensible, les deux hommes reprirent le train le lendemain matin pour rentrer chez eux.

Mrs Hudson s'étonna de les voir de retour après un séjour si long et sans aucun souvenir des jours précédents.

* * *

Dean Winchester se réveilla au pied d'un mur avec la sale impression de s'être pris ladite paroi de plein fouet. Il avait une migraine abominable et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là, dans ce bâtiment évoquant plus la centrale électrique que l'habitation de base. Il y avait des morceaux de métal carbonisé sur le sol, et Sam était couché un peu plus loin. Vu la bosse qui poussait sur son crâne, le cadet des Winchester s'était lui aussi mangé une surface plane en béton.

\- Sam, fit Dean. Sammy ! Réveille-toi !

Le géant resta inerte un moment, puis finit par bouger, étonné d'être couché par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en massant la zone endolorie de son cuir chevelu.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas non plus ? s'inquiéta Dean. On a dû se cogner la tête vraiment très fort, ajouta-t-il quand son frère secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on était au cimetière pour menacer Crowley avec ses ossements, fit lentement Sam en se relevant avec précautions.

\- Ouais, idem pour moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé ensuite…

Dean retrouva son revolver entre deux débris et inspecta son chargeur.

\- Tu vas trouver ça dingue, mais il y a des balles en or dans mon flingue. Et on dirait que je m'en suis servi !

\- Même chose pour moi, signala Sam en inspectant son propre matériel. Okay, on a définitivement oublié un truc important.

Dean allait répondre, quand un éternuement monta dans son nez et sortit aussi sec, désarçonnant son frère. Le chasseur sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et y trouva trois jeux de clés.

Il y avait bien entendu les clés de Baby, sa chère voiture de collection. Un second jeu portait deux clés, sûrement celles d'un bâtiment quelconque. Le troisième, enfin, comportait une seule clé, celle d'une voiture inconnue au bataillon.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je les clés d'une autre bagnole que Baby ? demanda Dean à voix haute, ulcéré à l'idée de remplacer son véhicule fétiche par une pâle copie.

\- Et pourquoi des clés de maison ? renchérit Sam en inspectant ces dernières.

Le silence tomba sur les deux frères, puis le cadet reprit la parole :

\- Et si… et si nous étions toujours en Ecosse ?

Dean le fixa un instant, écarquilla les yeux, puis fixa les clés de voiture avec répugnance.

\- Misère, j'ai une bagnole de location _anglaise_, grommela-t-il.

\- On dirait qu'on loge à "Wick", découvrit Sam en secouant un flyer pour une soirée "années 80" qu'il venait d'exhumer de sa propre poche. On peut peut-être aller là-bas, trouver notre location et reprendre la voiture pour rentrer chez nous ? Enfin, ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on fait là, mais…

\- Je vais téléphoner à Bobby, il saura peut-être quelque chose, décréta Dean en sortant son portable.

Il s'avéra rapidement que leur ami le plus proche ignorait ce qui leur était arrivé, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient restés dans les Highlands pour résoudre une affaire de meurtre bizarre et l'enlèvement hypothétique de Sam. D'après lui, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils y étaient.

\- C'est complètement dingue, s'exclama Dean après avoir raccroché. On s'en souviendrait, si on avait passé quasiment une semaine au pays des panses de brebis farcies ! Et si tu avais été kidnappé par un débile, ça se saurait, non ?

\- Ça expliquerait ton rhume, contra Sam. On a passé le temps d'incubation de ta maladie en Ecosse, c'est aussi simple que ça. Le plus simple, c'est de retourner à Wick et de demander ce qui se passe aux flics du coin, puisqu'il semblerait qu'on a enquêté sur un meurtre.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, après plusieurs kilomètres de marche et grâce à un fermier qui accepta de les déposer en ville. Ils ressortirent des locaux de la police dix minutes plus tard, refroidi par l'accueil excédé des représentants de la loi, qui avaient l'air à bout de nerfs. Manifestement, la perte de mémoire sélective avait touché l'entièreté des Highlands et personne ne savait ce qui l'avait déclenchée.

Considérant qu'aucune sorcière, même puissante, n'aurait pu provoquer un tel cataclysme, les frères Winchester envisagèrent la théorie des produits bizarres déversés dans l'eau courante et estimèrent que ce n'était pas de leur ressort. En plus, ils avaient encore des affaires à régler aux Etats-Unis. Sam retrouva donc facilement leur maison d'hôte en feuilletant un bottin - le nom de leur logement lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille - et les deux frères purent y retrouver toutes leurs affaires ainsi que l'abominable voiture de location.

Ils y entassèrent rapidement leurs bagages et taillèrent la route vers l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Dean passa le trajet à râler sur les "stations de musique nazes" et "cette saleté de voiture avec le volant à droite", mais parvint tout de même à les conduire à bon port. Il passa ensuite environ deux heures dans les toilettes de l'aéroport, stressé à l'idée de reprendre l'avion. Sam dut le traîner jusqu'à leur terminal et l'asseoir de force dans la cabine. Le pauvre homme passa tout le trajet jusqu'en Amérique avec la tête dans un sac en papier.

* * *

Les passagers du Tardis, couchés sur le sol de la boîte bleue, se redressèrent lentement sur leur séant, perplexes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Rory en aidant sa femme à se relever.

River acheva de remettre le Docteur sur ses pieds et fila inspecter les voyants du Tardis avant de froncer les sourcils, pensive.

\- Le Tardis a enregistré une importante quantité d'énergie qui nous a frappés de plein fouet il y a environ dix minutes, lut-elle à voix haute.

\- Quel genre d'énergie ? fit le Docteur. Une éruption solaire ? Une attaque d'un vaisseau ennemi ?

\- Je l'ignore, admit la blonde en se tournant vers son mari, préoccupée. Docteur, je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri dans le Tardis… !

\- Je me souviens qu'on devait aller à Hawaii, lâcha Amy en frottant la bosse qu'elle avait sur la tête.

\- Je me souviens juste de ton texto concernant Hawaii, renchérit Rory. J'étais au boulot, puis je me suis réveillé ici avec mon épée et mon flingue…

Le Docteur pianota sur une rambarde, visiblement inquiet. Il ignorait ce qui venait de leur arriver, et ça l'embêtait de ne pas savoir.

\- Bon. Personne n'est blessé ?

Comme tout le monde secouait la tête, il continua son check-up :

\- Rien n'a été volé ?

Ils s'examinèrent tous rapidement tandis que le Docteur vérifiait ses poches et les signaux transmis par le Tardis.

\- J'ai trouvé ce paquet bizarre dans ma poche, et je crois qu'il y a des os dedans, répondit Amy en plissant le nez. Je vais le mettre dans l'incinérateur, je pense, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant avec une grimace.

\- Heu, il y avait ça sur un siège, fit Rory en brandissant une chemise en flanelle rouge foncé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à l'un d'entre nous.

Le Docteur esquissa son habituel sourire à l'envers et l'envoya ranger la chemise dans le coffre à vêtements du Tardis. La machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace choisit ce moment pour lui procurer un ordinateur portable tout neuf. Bien sûr, le Seigneur du Temps connaissait le pouvoir de création de son véhicule, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé un appareil aussi rudimentaire… Il le posa dans un coin et, après avoir demandé leur opinion aux autres passagers, décida de les emmener à Hawaii, puisque apparemment ils n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds.

Ils y passèrent une semaine à l'écart du monde, puis le Docteur raccompagna les Pond chez eux et River dans sa prison de haute-sécurité. Une fois seul, il considéra l'ordinateur en silence, les sourcils froncés. Les voyants du Tardis clignotèrent doucement et la machine versa sur le côté, envoyant le Docteur contre un garde-fou et un livre de la bibliothèque dans la salle des commandes. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré son équilibre, le Docteur ramassa le vieux bouquin et le dépoussiéra pour tomber sur une vieille édition d'_Une Etude en Rouge_, le premier tome des aventures de Sherlock Holmes.

Le Docteur esquissa un sourire nostalgique en parcourant rapidement les pages jaunies, puis, pris d'une brusque inspiration, lança un nouveau voyage vers le Londres de 2010.

Le Tardis se posa près du 221b Baker Street et le Docteur se dirigea d'un bond vers la sonnette, excité à l'idée de parler avec un de ses héros de livre préférés. Il appuya sur le bouton avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et fut reçu par une vieille dame, sûrement la fameuse Mrs Hudson. L'alien lui adressa son plus joli sourire et lui remit l'ordinateur flambant neuf sans un mot d'explication. Il ignora les questions de la logeuse, qui finit par retourner dans son appartement, et regagna quant à lui son Tardis.

* * *

Le Tardis disparut avec son habituel ronflement et Missy sortit de sa cachette pour déambuler dans les rues de Londres, ravie d'avoir vu son meilleur ennemi.

Ah… ! Quelle bonne idée elle avait eue de prévoir un dispositif de secours pour effacer son opération Cybermen de la mémoire de tous les êtres vivants présents dans la région ! La manipulation de la mémoire était après tout une capacité naturelle des Seigneurs du Temps, mais elle doutait que ses confrères aient un jour tenté la chose à une aussi grande échelle et de cette manière ! Bidouiller son dispositif de conversion rapide pour installer cette seconde option avait été long et compliqué, mais le résultat avait valu le coup. Même Sherlock Holmes, l'homme à la mémoire quasi-parfaite, avait été incapable d'y résister.

Le Docteur, bien sûr, avait résisté un peu plus que les autres à la vague "d'effacement", mais Missy doutait qu'il se souvienne clairement des événements principaux des derniers jours. Il éprouverait peut-être une sensation de déjà-vu s'il venait à recroiser les détectives et les chasseurs, mais rien de plus.

\- Bien, bien, bien, chantonna-t-elle en sautant dans une flaque d'eau. Qu'allons-nous faire ensuite ? Et si je transformais tous les cadavres sur Terre en Cybermen ? Oui, j'aime bien, mais ça va me demander énoooooormément de boulot ! Tsss, heureusement que je suis la meilleure !

La Dame du Temps régla son manipulateur de vortex pour changer d'air, et alors qu'elle disparaissait de la métropole britannique, on put entendre une drôle de chanson dans les rues de Londres :

\- _Hey Missy, you so fine ! You so fine, you blow my mind ! Hey Missy ! Hey Missy…!_

FIN

* * *

_Fi-ni ! __Je vous écris ce message avec un oeil qui part en couille, je l'avoue._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! :D Moi en tout cas, ça m'a bien plu de faire se rencontrer tous ces dingues dans la même histoire !_

_Allez, à la prochaine !_


End file.
